goddess within
by waiting4myprince2come
Summary: this story is about a girl who has lost everything...she is what most ppl would consider rough around the edges. she has some dark secrets about her...what would happen if she meets ed and al...could she learn to confine in ppl...or will she run?edXoc
1. Chapter 1

Ok…so I decided that I'm going to re-do the story. Maybe even make it less complicated, so please tell me how you like the re-dos.

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize I don't own…so no suing please.

Chapter one:

Beginning: For all my life I've always wondered "why me". From the time I was expelled from school for getting in a fight, to seeing our mother die from cancer. Me and my sister have been alone for about a year now. We've travelled all over the world in search of some new adventure, that and I always seem to be running from something. I've got long purple hair; I have bright purple eyes (that changed when I have a strong over whelming emotion), I am currently 4'9, and 86 lbs (your under weight for a 15 year old, but this can happen when you're always running), I'm curvy and I like to wear the color black. My dad used to be a state alchemist but left your mom and I don't know why but I resent him a lot. I've gotten really good at my alchemy. My true name is Hana Elizabeth Taylor, but everyone just uses my first name, most people don't even know my last name let alone my middle name.

My little sister on the other hand has shoulder length black hair, currently 4'6, can get very energetic at times, seems to always find stray animals, purple eyes, and really sweet. Her name is Eleanor Mari Taylor, but she goes by el. She too is good at her alchemy but not as good as me. Right now both of us are in a small town named "Kensington" it's a nice quiet place near the ocean, and that's also where our story begins.

"Hana…Hana…I don't think it's a good idea to lay there. The people in the town are saying there's going to be a hurricane heading towards the town. Are you trying to get caught in it?" El asked with a worried expression on her face.

"You worry to much. I'll be fine, besides I just wanna watch the clouds come in." I said looking up at the sky. What I didn't realize is that this hurricane carried something that would come back to haunt me for a while.

I closed my eyes for just a second and the next thing I knew, I was having a vision.

In my vision I saw a guy about my age and someone wearing a suit of armor. The guy about my age had blonde hair that was in a braid behind his back, he was wearing all black except his jacket was red on the back there was a sign that looked like a cross with a snake wrapped around it, and had 2 wings on each side of the top arrow, with a crown above it. It was hard to tell anything about the suit of armor.

As quickly as my vision came it left. I opened my eyes to see that the storm had come here sooner then I expected, though the rain did feel nice. I looked around but it was hard to see more then a few feet in each direction.

"Well, well what do we have here? It looks like someone can't find their way to the town." I looked behind me and saw a…guy? 'He' was wearing a black midriff top, black short (but it looked like a mini skirt), he had long dark green hair (making him resemble a palm tree). And a head band with a red triangle on it.

"who the hell are you? And more importantly what the hell do you want?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"My name is envy and I along with all of my friends want you to help us."

"not interested…besides I don't think I can help you." I said boredly and he just smirked.

"you can see into the future right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"We need your help."

"as tempting as that is…uh no." hana said walking away.

""I see you didn't understand. I'm not asking, I'm telling you...help me or I'm going to come after a very close person of yours. We'll be in touch." with that he disappeared.

Suddenly I started feeling all light-headed and the world started spinning. The last thing I say before I passed out was 2 blurry looking guys.

With Envy:

"What did she say?" asked a girl who was looking out the window.

"Well...she said no, but I have ways on making her help us. Just answer me this...why do we need her?" I asked.

"I thought it would be obvious, she has the one power that no one else has. She can have visions whenever she wants. Let's just hope that the full metal pipsqueak doesn't find out about her visions...at least before we have her working with us." said the girl and she started to laugh evilly.

With Hana:

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a strange room. It was all white and way too bright. I look over at the night stand by my bed to see that my fingerless gloves that I never took off. I put them on as a nurse came in. _'at least I know where I am now.'_ I thought bitterly.

"Good you're up. How r u feeling? Do you remember what happened? What's 2+2?" The nurse questioned me.

"lets see bored, annoyed, and hungry, I remember a little, and why do you want to know what 2+2 equals?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"For my homework." She answered.

"oooooooook…I really think I'd be better off in the desert right now." I say and try to get up but she forced me back down.

"your not allowed to leave for 24 hours." She said.

"Wow I'm surprised that you know how many hours are in a day?" I say.

"Well duh! Everyone knows there's 25 hours in a day." She said and my left eye twitched slightly.

"I defiantly want another nurse." I said as she left. Once she left I changed clothes and opened the window and jump to the branch a few feet away and did this until I was on the ground. I didn't realize that there was a guy waiting for me in the shadows.

"I guess El was right." A voice said behind me and I turned around.

"How do you know my sister?" I say with my fist clenched.

"She's a friend of mine; she's with my little brother right now."

"And you are?" I asked, I thought it would be rude to beat him up without asking for his name first.

"My name is Edward Elric. I'm also known as the "full metal" alchemist." He said almost like he was bragging.

"Sorry never heard of you. I really don't keep track of the military dogs." I say with annoyance in my voice.

"Whatever...don't you still need to be in the hospital? They really don't release anyone until 24 hours after they wake up." he said and I just raised an eyebrow.

"That's no excuse. Get in there!"

"What are you going to do if I don't Shorty" I said and smirked when he seemed to get pissed.

"Don't call me short or I will..."I tune him out because I have totally lost interest.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can catch me then I'll go back to the hospital. Just to warn I, I've been running from people since I was 5." I say.

"Fine...deal!" with that said I took off so fast that I was already 5 blocks ahead of him. Up ahead I saw a clothes place and thought it was the perfect place to lose him. So I headed to the store.

El's p.o.v:

I was walking with Ed's younger brother, Al, back to the hospital. I was telling Al about what's been going on in the past year.

"so...because of Hana's challenging authority nature, we've been running for quite a while. Ever since dad left us she has changed...sometimes it's good, but other times it's really bad. She's run so much she'll start running from anything that she doesn't like." I told al.

"Your sister sounds a little like my brother. Does your sister hate you father for leaving you?" Al asked.

"Big time." I sighed.

"Same with my brother."

"My sister won't let many people get close to her anymore."

"Wow your sister sounds like she had it rough."

"The only thing is that if you look at her you would never be able to tell she's sad. Hey look a kitty." El said as she picked up a stray kitty.

This is how the conversation went on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: anything that you don't recognize then I own it…though I do wish I owned Ed, but sadly I don't.

_Refresher: Hana met envy. She fainted and woke up in a hospital. Snuck out of the hospital and met Ed. Decides to play a game with Ed that involves trying to find her._

Chapter 2:

Hana's P.O.V:

I have managed to lose Ed but unfortunaly for me he didn't seem like the type to just give up. I did buy a new outfit just so I could throw Ed off if by some chance he did find me. My outfit consisted of a black spaghetti strap top, black fish net over my top, a black skirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. I'm walking down the street when someone grabs my shoulder. I turn my head to see a guy twice my size standing behind me.

"Hey babe. How about you and me go back to my place?" he said...I did some restraining otherwise this guy would be an inch from death.

"As fun as that sounds….not going to happen." I said with a glare.

"Come on babe."

"I said no!" I said, I jumped up and did a 360 degree kick, kicking him square in the face.

"ow" was all he said as he hit the ground.

"Why you little bitch!" he said and my left eye twitched._ 'No one calls me little and gets away with it.'_

"Who you calling little" I said with 50 different anime veins (you people should know what it looks like...if you don't then why are you freakin' reading this story?)

"You!" He said now aware that it was starting to piss you off. I suddenly grab 2 metal pipes with bloodstains on it (I know that's a little weird...but it was that or duck tape and I kind of preferred the pipe) one in each hand.

"I suggest that you leave before your dead...unless you want to be sent to the hospital with a conclusion that could possibly kill you." I say with a voice that said I don't think you really want that.

"Right...you're just a girl you couldn't hurt Me." He said not even realizing that once my temper started I have a hard time controlling myself.

"Just a girl huh? Well this girl was the youngest kid girl or boy to be the leader of the toughest gang. Do you think that I won't kill you?" I said challenging him. I knew that my eyes were changing to red as I spoke. Then seeing my eyes red he ran off. I put your metal pipes away (yes she always carry them around not knowing when she need them).

I started to walk back to the hospital, not because I wanted to but because I had nothing better to do. I then noticed a gang beating up a helpless person so I start walking towards them; I pick up a rock and threw it at a random person in the group.

"**HEY!!!! WHO THREW THAT?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!" **yelled the guy that got hit with the rock.

"I did. What're you going to do about it?" I challenged, suddenly everyone who was beating up the person and started to try and attack me. "do you think you can really beat me?"

"We don't think...we know we can beat you." said the one who I figured was the leader.

I pulled out my metal pipes. I could tell that they were getting scared by the second. "I suggest that you people leave. I have sent many people to the hospital with these pipes." That did it, they ran like a bear was going to chase them or something. I put my pipes away as I walked up to the person who was being beaten up. I kneeled down next to them noticing that it was a guy.

"you ok?" I asked offering my hand to help him up.

"Yeah I think. Thank you for saving Me." he said I shook my head.

"Its no big deal."

Ed's P.O.V:

I was walking around wondering how I lost her_. 'Damn she's fast' _I thought, that's when I spotted her but she wasn't alone someone was grabbing her shoulder. She did a 360 kick in his face and he went down. But he didn't give up just yet he tried to grab her only she was ready for him. Within a few seconds she pulled out 2 metal pipes with blood stains and that made him look like she was bluffing. But after she said something (he's on the other side of the street so he can't really hear what she's saying) but for some reason he was running away. And she put her metal pipes away. I decided that it would be a good idea to follow her. As she started to walk back to the hospital I followed her but putting 10 feet between us. I notice that a guy was being beating up and saw that she did to but was a lot quicker to react. And she threw as rock at one of the people. One of them looked up to see her and was about to attack her only she stopped them by asking them if they thought that they really thought that they could beat her. She pulls out her metal pipes again '_damn she's really scary sometimes'_ I thought as I watched her. After a few seconds they ran as fast as they could and once again she put away her metal pipes. And she walked up to the person who was being beating up. She helped up the guy, after a few minutes I thought that this little game of her's had gone on long enough I say "o.k. Your going back to the hospital whether you like it or not." I say, she stood up and I look at her eyes and thought '_wow...she's cute...no wait I can't like her I don't know her'_

"Fine whatever." she said "kid...be careful." She said as she walked off. I had to run to catch up with her. "I'm surprised you found me...although I didn't make it that hard for you." She said once I caught up with her.

"DIDN'T MAKE IT HARD?! I HAD A HARD TIME FINDING YOU!" I practically yelled getting annoyed. She just looked amused.

"It wasn't that hard. Really you have issues you know that shorty." she said which ticked me off.

**"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT ANTS CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM!"** I yell. Then something just hit me, making me smile evilly " I just realized that your shorter than me. Yes I'm taller." I said which made me a lot happier. Only then I suddenly saw her get even angrier than I ever could.

**"NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"** she yelled as she grabbed her metal pipes. I started to run for my life. '_Wow she's defiantly mad. And she's probly the only person I know that would kill anyone who called her short'_ I thought then I didn't realize that she could do alchemy, clapped my hands together and put them on the ground and a giant wall appeared out of nowhere and seemed to have stopped her only…it didn't.

"If that's how you're going to play." I heard her say.

She put her hands on the wall and made it glow black, and it crumbled. '_Wow she's good.' _I thought.

Her hands where glowing black but stopped and she was looking at something, when I looked at what she was looking at, I almost fell over. _'How can she be thinking about food_?' I wondered, I looked back at her but realized that she was already gone. '_That girl can never stay in one place'_

Then my stomach started growling. So I decided I might as well eat too.

She had already sat down to eat.

Hana's P.O.V:

I sat down with some ramen. '_I never thought that I was that Hungry. I guess I am_.' I thought as I started to eat my ramen, soon afterward Ed stat down a cross from me with some food.

"How did you do that black alchemy?" asked ed. I just shrugged.

"It's no big deal, it's just black fire. I started to do it 13 years ago. Because of it I became a state alchemist, I'm the first girl to earn the title of a state alchemist. Fuck!" I said as I realized something.

"What?"

"I just realized I have to go back to central to give Colonel Asshole a report on my search. One of these days I'm going to beat him up." I say.

"What are you searching for?"

"This and that, I'm more interested in finding out about the people that killed my mom. I know that it has something to do with my dad" I say with fire in my eyes.

"What did your dad do?"

"I don't know...but I know that it wasn't good." I got up "well...I'm going to the hospital."

"Why?"

"To check on my sister, duh!" I say as I left with Ed close behind me.

El's P.O.V:

Me and Al were waiting for Ed and Hana to come back mostly because once again Hana snuck out. '_Hana really needs to quit sneaking out'_ I thought.

"Hey el, whats your sister like?" Al asked and I thought for a minute.

"Well...she's very caring, but she has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself. Her eyes change colors depending on her mood, but they're normally purple. She was torn apart when mom died and for some reason she hates dad. It has something to do with him leaving I was too young to really know him...but she saw what happened to mom after dad left. She used to be the leader of a gang but she quit after a rivaling gang attacked our mom. She became a state alchemist so she can have permission to go after this guy who killed our mom. She has a special kind of alchemy she controls black fire. Oh and she has a short temper." I say.

"Your sister sure does sound interesting." Al said. I was going through Hana's bag...looking for something. My face lit up when I found what I was looking for and pulled it out.

"I thought she would have it. This is what our mom looks like." Said I as you hand al the picture of my mom.

"Wow...she's pretty. She looks just like you." Said Al as he handed the picture back to me.

"That's what everyone says." I say. Suddenly I hear:

**"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT! GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"**

"Looks like Ed's back." Al sighed.

**"MAKE ME SHORTY!" **Came another voice.

"And Hana's back as well." I sighed. Suddenly Hana came barging through the door laughing. She went and hid behind Al.

"You saw nothing" She told me. Then Ed comes in looking really mad, I just shook my head.

"Where is she?" Ed asked looking mad.

"Where's who, brother?" Asked Al.

"Don't give me that...I know she's here. I saw her come through the door." He said still looking around the room.

"You need to calm down brother," said Al.

"He's right you know, do you see me getting upset." Hana said as she stepped out of her hiding place.

"There you are. I'm going to make you pay." Ed said and Hana just rolled her eyes. Ed lunged at her but Hana was too quick and just did a flip and landed on her bed. Me and Al where just watching as Ed kept lunging at Hana and Hana kept doing flips over him. _'She's just toying with him…this is not going to end well.' _I sighed to myself.

Hana's P.O.V:

'_Ed's kind of cute when he's mad'_ then I gave myself a mental slap _'I can't like any guy after what happened to mom'_ with that thought I forgot to dodge Ed and he ran right into me pinning me down on the ground.

"Say it!"

"ok…I'm going to kill you." I said giving Ed an evil look. But he just started tickling me. He forgot about my black fire so my hand started to glow black. El seeing this told Al to intervene (don't ask me how to spell it. I was so bad at spelling I'm surprised they didn't make up a new grade for me.) Al got up and picked up Ed who was still a little mad. I was laughing at Ed who was still struggling to get free of his brother's grasp.

"You just will never let me use it will you?" I asked my little sister.

"Well...only when you need to, remember last time you used too much of it and you practically fainted." El reminded me and I just smirked.

"That was not my fault. And as I can recall I was using so much because I was protecting you." I reminded my sister. Ed and Al had stopped fighting long enough to watch the fight with me and my sister. This went on for quite awhile. Then I started to feel light headed. I then realized that I used up too much of my energy today.

Ed's P.O.V:

I looked at Hana who was a lot paler than she usually is. I looked at her eyes and she started to sway. She started to fall backwards only I caught her and put her on her bed. I put my good hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, which she did, yet she was still trying to get up only I would push her back down.

"You stay down." I told her. She stayed down only because she fell asleep. She looked more peaceful when she sleeps, _'does she always push herself'_ I wondered. El looked a little worried about her, which was understandable.

"She'll be alright...she just as a fever." I told her." does she always pushes herself?"

"I don't know...she puts a lot of stress on her but as far as pushing herself...if she does than she doesn't let it show." she said.

"El can you tell me about this guy that's after you guys. Your sister mentioned him, but didn't tell me anything other than that he's after you guys."

"Well...all I know is that he killed our mom and is after me and Hana. We don't know why but she thinks it has something to do with our dad. She joined the military mostly to find out what our dad and this guy want."

Suddenly someone broke through the window. He was wearing a blue cloak so really I couldn't see what he looked like. The sound of the glass breaking seemed to wake up Hana.

"Well well well, look who decided to join us," said the guy and by looking at Hana I could tell that she didn't like him being in here. Hana jumped out of bed and landed in front of el as if to protect her.

"Why bother having a door if you never use it?" Hana asked with her eyes changing to a demonic red as she spoke.

"Breaking through the window is funner." He said and Hana nodded her head in agreement.

"You don't agree with your enemy!" El said in annoyance.

"But what if he has a point?!"

"That's no excuse." El sighed and I started pouting.

"Are you two done or should I come back another time?" the guy asked.

"Could you come back another time?" Hana asked and everyone fell down anime style.

"I probly shouldn't have asked that." The guy said and ed and al nodded.

"ok…anyways…why the hell are you here?" Hana asked

"Aaaaawwwwww...but I just wanted to talk to you." he said but I could tell that wasn't his intentions. Suddenly Hana pulled out her metal pipes. She gripped it as tightly as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own F.M.A, but if I could I would, anyways…anything you don't recognize I do own. So no stealing or I will eat you.

_Recap: Hana manages to lose Ed for awhile. Ed finds Hana and learns that she has a special kind of alchemy that he hasn't ever seen. Some random guy breaks through the window and wants to kill Hana and El._

Chapter 3:

Hana's P.O.V:

"Do you really think that I'm playing?" I asked gripping my metal pipes tightly.

"Really, must you use those every freakin' battle. You should really switch it up." The guy said and I just glared at him.

"…I can use whatever I want." I said with annoyance written all over my face.

"Actually, Riza said no more using guns remember." El pointed out and my left eye twitched.

"what is this pick on Hana day?"

"no…I just don't like you." The guy said.

"and I'm your sister, its my job to point out things that you conveniently forget about." El said and I just sighed.

"ok…anyways. I'm not going to let you hurt El." I say and he just laughed.

"but what about you? Am I allowed to hurt you?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"I'll get back to you on that one." I asked being my smart ass self.

"Hana, are you really sure your able to fight? You're not recovered fully from the storm." El whispered and I just smirked.

"Of course." I tell her "Don't worry about me." The guy in the cloak sent lighting at me, but instead of jumping out or the way...I took it head on.

"Hana! Why didn't you jump out of the way!" yelled my sister.

"A) ow…that was right in my freakin' ear and b) if I had jumped out of the way then the attack would've hit you." I say not taking my eyes off of the guy in the cloak.

"Aaaaawwwwww how touching...but unforutially your both going to die."

"Nope…I would prefer not to die in a hospital. And I won't let you kill El." I said with a glare.

"Oooookkkkkk your funeral. Let's see how much your body can take," he said. As he started to throw lighting left and right but I just took it after about the 30th bolt I dropped to my knees knowing that the fever wasn't totally down yet.

"Looks like you're not doing too well. I guess I could be nice and put you out of your misery." he said as he gathered enough energy to kill anyone who touched it. He threw it at me and I closed my eyes knowing that I could never dodge it, but I was pushed out of the way. I opened my eyes to see that my sister had pushed me and took the volt head on. I get up and run to her.

"Hana...I'm so sorry... I...(cough) couldn't do much for...you. It was...my fault...I was always... dragging you down...now you can finally do what you (cough) want..." those where her last words. I could feel the tears starting to come. I could hear him laughing, that made me even more mad.

"You think that's funny!?!?!?!?! No one kills my family and gets away with it!" I say feeling all my anger start to build up.

Ed's P.O.V:

All I could do was watch as El was killed. What could I do? I knew that this was not my battle to fight. But there was defiantly something different about Hana. I looked at her eyes and realized that they were totally pitch black. She then ran up to him and started to punch him to a bloody mess. I could tell that she was crying as she did this. But I could understand why. Suddenly she stopped when Al put his hand on her shoulder. I looked to see that the guy put his hands on the ground and disappeared.

Hana wiped the tears from her eyes." I can't cry now. El would never want me to cry." She said knowing that even when she said this that she totally wanted to cry. She then fell back into Al who placed her on her bed.

Hana's P.O.V:

I woke up and it was sunny out...but I knew that in my heart that it was not a happy day. I looked around the room and saw that Ed and Al were sleeping. I decided that I needed to be alone for a while. So I got up quietly and walked to the window and jump to the branch outside the window, but instead of jumping to the next branch I just sat there. I was thinking of all the times me and my sister had. I thought of her laughter and her smile, suddenly the tears came back. I started to cry sighlenly. _'This isn't fair._' I said in my mind _'why wasn't it me that died?' _I asked myself. I sat there for what seemed like days. Then I felt someone put their arm around me.

"It's ok." I looked up to see Ed.

"No its not! She died because I was too weak to protect her!" I said and once again my tears where coming again.

"You are not weak. There is no one that I know who could take all of those hits and still walk away from it."Ed said.

"That bustard won't get away with this," I said clenching my fists."Unforutially I'm going to have to report this to that jackass mustang. Oh well...maybe if I'm lucky I can kick his ass too." I said getting up.

"What leaving already? Don't you want to stay longer?"

"Can't too many memories." I say as I jump to the window.

"Then me and Al are coming with you." Ed said.

"What! You can't do that. You and Al would be in danger every day." I said.

"aw…it makes it sound like you care what happends to me…I thought you hated me." He said and my eye twitched.

"I do hate you! Fine…you guys can come." I said crossing my arms across my chest. "But I have to make a stop at my home town before we go to centrol.

"Why?"

" I have to drop something's off." I said "I'm going to go get the tickets." With that I left.

Ed's p.o.v:

Hana left to go get the tickets so I decided that I was going to eat something.

"Hey Al." I say

"Yes brother." Al answered

"Looks like we get a traveling companion." I tell him. And left to go find some where to eat. Only I just realized that after visiting Hana's hometown...I would have to see Roy too. _'Damn'_ I thought. I really didn't want to see him. _'I wonder how Hana's going to feel about telling Roy about El dying.' _I know that won't be easy to tell him. But I was kinda hoping that he would make her so mad that she would punch his face in. That gave me hope. If that happen I would gladly go to central. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see that Hana was right behind me.

"That was fast."

"I know. It doesn't take long to get 3 tickets." She said with a smirk

"When does the train take off?"

"In about an hour. So you can go eat or do something but if the train leaves without you I will totally laugh at you." she said and walked back to the hospital. I then realized that her eyes were a bluefish greenish color. Which meant that she wasn't totally over it but by the way that she acts I knew that she would get over the pain in no time.

Hana's p.o.v:

I head back to your hospital room to pack mine and El's stuff. But I'm a little slow about it. _'Why am I going back?'_ I think to myself. I walk up the stairs and go to my room.

"Hey Al." I say pleasantly.

"Hey Hana. Looks like we're going to travel together." He said.

"Yup." I say as I put my stuff all in a single bag (it might take a little stuffing but she's very determined to get it all in the bag).

"So where to first?" asked Al

"My hometown...Ozette." I say.

"You grew up in Ozette?" asked Al.

"Unforutially." I said as I finished stuffing all of my crap in my bag "ready Al?"

"Yes" He said as he got up and we both left for the train station. We met Ed at the train station.

"Hey look...Shorty made it before the train even got here." I said teasingly to Ed.

"Who you calling shorty...shorty?" He said as I was a little shorter than him. I grabbed my metal pipes and I threatened Ed with them, who ran and hid behind al.

"wimp." I said putting my metal pipes away with a smirk.

"Well who wouldn't be afraid of metal pipes that have blood stains on them?" Ed retorted.

"Um...let's see I can name 3 off the top of my head." I said with an evil look.

"Then they must be crazy."

"That may actually be true but...they happen to be some of the best fighters," I said as I thought of them.

"Hey look you two...it's the train." Al said; most likely to keep a fight from happening.

"Oh...joy." I say sarcastically.

"You seem thrilled."Ed noted.

"Yeah...right. I'm just hoping that _they_ don't realize that I'm coming." I said with a face that was hard to read.

"Sooooo what is your hometown like?" asked Ed as we sat in an empty compartment. Al is sitting across from me and Ed is on my right (for you who have trouble with left and right, Hana is sitting by the window.)

"Well for the most part it's pretty decent. I just never really liked it." I say

"Why didn't you like it?" asked al

"Mostly because there are so many freaking' gangs in such a small town."

"Is it even safe to go there." asked Ed nervously.

"Let's see...as far as I know, it should be as long as I'm with you. They _should_ be afraid of me," I said as I tried to recall.

"They're afraid of you! But why?" asked Ed.

"I guess my mean streak is kinda dangerous," I said with a smile. Ed jus scooted away from me. "actually, at the very least you have to worry about 3 people." I said with a smirk

"Oh and I thought we were going to have a boring trip." Ed said sarcastically.

Al ignored him and asked "who are these 3 people?"

"Let's see...there's Virginia, Alison, and Ella." I say thinking about each one." They're my best friends and each one has a different weapon that you should be careful about." I said

"Do any of them have metal pipes?" asked Ed.

Ed's p.o.v:

"Nope." Hana said and I were relived until she said, "They have even more powerful weapons." That made me even more nervous. "Don't worry about it as long as you stay on their good sides you should be fine." then she slapped her forehead.

"What?" I asked.

"I just realized something. They'll come to attack you anyway."

"Why is that?" asked Al.

"It has something to do with them being overprotective of me and you traveling with me. So just be lucky I'm very good with my metal pipes." she said with a smile.

"They sound scary." said Al

"No not really." she said "anyway enough about my crappy hometown. Who wants to play cards?" She asked with a smile

"I'm in." I said with a smile.

"But Hana you should know..." Al said only Hana cut him off.

"Don't worry I already know about his cheating ways." She said pointing to me and smirking

**" I DON"T CHEAT!" **I exclaimed.

"Then what do you call the cards up your sleeve?" asked Al.

"What cards?" I ask innocently.

"Don't worry Al, he can cheat all he wants but I'm still going to beat him." Hana said with a smile.

After that Al went to see how long the train ride was going to be and me and Hana started to play cards. After a while Al came back.

"Who's winning?" Al asked as he sat down.

"I am." Hana said a little too enthusiastically.

"I swear she's cheating," I say.

"Not everyone has to cheat to win." Al says. Hana flicked me on the forehead.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"For calling me a cheater." She said annoyed at me for calling her a cheater.

"So Al how long till we get there?" I asked still ticked that Hana flicked me on the forehead.

"The conductor said..." Al started but Hana interrupted him and said:

" By the looks of things I would say about 10 minutes."

* * *

okie dokie!!!! i finally got up the finished new version of chapter 3. please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ed's p.o.v:

I was looking out the window mostly because I have never been to Ozette before. But the stories Hana told me; I might not want to go back. Within 10 minutes the train pulled into a complete stop. The 3 of us were ready to face whatever was to happen here. I stepped off the train followed by Hana and Al. Hana grabbed one of her metal pipes, which made me even more nervous. Her eyes had gone from bluish-greenish to dark blue color. Hana walked forward. Because she knew more about this place then I did. It took about 1 minute but we were at her house.

"Be ready." She said and opened the door. When I came in the house I was amused to see that it was a pretty nice house. Then I heard running and I knew something was coming. Then I heard screams and saw that they were here and they recognized Hana. They ran towards Hana who was searching franticly for somewhere to run, but had no such luck. 3 people were hugging Hana who looked like she could kill someone.

They finally let go of her and she dragged them to where me and Al were.

"Guys this is Ed... And Al." She said as she introduced her friends to us."Ed. Al this is Virginia" She pointed to a girl that was like a foot and a half taller than me with shoulder length black hair with blue streaks in them." This is Ella." she said pointing to a girl with long blond hair who looked 2 inches shorter than Virginia "and this is Alison." She pointed to a girl that was 3 inches taller than me and had blood red hair.

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Hana have you gotten shorter?" Asked Ella who had to keep running for if she stopped Hana would probly murder her.

"GET BACK HERE!"Hana yelled as she chased Ella.

"Should we stop them?" asked Al. the other 2 just shook their head.

"Don't bother. Ella will get tired in a bit." said Alison.

"What about Hana?"

"Her get tired? That'll be the day. She can run for days even when she's sick." Virginia said then asked "you Hungry?" that's when I realized I were. I nodded.

"Hey Hana...do you still know how to cook?" asked Alison

"Not something that I can forget easily!"Yelled Hana as she chased Ella.

"Then why don't you cook us a snack?" Virginia said. That made Hana stop.

"O.k." she said running towards the kitchen.

"Hana used to be one of the best cooks." Ella informed me as she came back.

"But there was a reason we told Hana to cook us something." said Alison and all 3 got a really scary look in their eyes.

"Why?" I asked a little nervous.

" Because we want to know if you are right to be traveling with Hana." said Ella

"Oooooo... kkkkkk..." I said hesitantly

"How old are you." asked Virginia

"15"

"That's enough." I heard and looked up thankfully that Hana was there." no third degree." she said with an annoyed look on her face. She walked back into the kitchen."Oh...lunch is served."

Everyone ran into the kitchen. And stopped when they saw the food on the table.

"How did you make this in 5 minutes?" I asked amazed at how much was there.

"Duh! I'm a wiz in the kitchen. But I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm a little rusty." She said and I gave her a look like she was crazy. we all sat down at the table.

"That's our little Hana." said Ella putting a hand on Hana's head and Hana punched her arm.

"Don't call me little."

"Same Hana." Alison and Virginia said in unison.

"I'm going to my room for a while." Hana said excusing herself and going upstairs.

"Did you notice how sad Hana looked?" asked Ella to the other two. They nodded.

"How do you know she was sad?" asked Al. they gave him a look like he must be crazy to ask such a thing.

"We're her best friends...how could we not know that she's sad." Virginia said." by the way things are I would say it has something to do with El."

"It does but we can't tell you anymore than that. It's not our place to talk about it. But I have my own questions to ask." I say. The others shrugged.

" How come she always runs?"

"That's because even if she won't admit it, it's because she's afraid. She's been afraid to let anyone into her heart, which is why we were surprise that you guys were with her. When we were 10 she beat up almost all of the guys because they asked her out. You know the gloves she wears? She only wears them because they remind her of the promise she made to herself. But seeing she hasn't beaten you up, I would guess that she might like you." Alison explained, making me blush a little. So Ella, Virginia, and Alison took turns explaining to us about Hana. They told us about how she beat up a guy who was about to hurt a little kid, to where she has never once worried about herself she's always worrying about someone else, and about how she can do flips and back and front handsprings when fighting. After they were done I understood Hana a little more, and knew that she needed someone more than ever.

Hana's p.o.v:

I went to my room to think. This was more than any girl had to deal with. I still haven't gotten over El's death but I will never show it. I decided it was time to change to what I usually wore when I was home. I went to my closet and pulled out a black skirt, a black tank top, black shorts, and black combat boots.

When I put them on I looked the same as when I left. My shorts were shorter than my skirt, and the boots went to about a couple inches below my knees. I then put your purple hair in a braid that went down your whole back. 'I guess I haven't changed that much' I admitted when I saw what I looked like. I then opened my window and jumped to the tree branch just outside my window.

"Time for me to pay a visit to mom." I say quietly to myself as I do a flip off the tree branch and landed on the ground. I then started to walk. I haven't been to see her grave since the last day I here. I could still hear the sound when the man in the blue cloak electrocuted her. It was an image that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I than stopped when I reached her grave. At her grave was one of the people I had vowed to kill.

"YOU!" I yelled making him jump about a foot off the ground.

"You haven't change a bit," He said.

"WHAT R U DOING HERE! YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN BEFORE I KILL YOU." I threaten him. That made him start to run. I also ran after him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yell as I chase him. Surprisingly he was fast. I soon realized that he was running towards your house.

"GET BACK HERE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU FEEL THE PAIN THAT YOU MADE HER FELL!"

Ed's p.o.v:

me and Hana's friends were talking about random stuff when I heard a scream and someone yelling that sounded like Hana.

"She found him." Virginia said drinking some tea.

"Found who," I ask

"Her dad. She said that she vowed that she would make him suffer as much as her mom did." Alison said.

"Do you think we should stop her?" asked Al.

"Probly if we don't she might end up killing him," Ella said and the others got up and went to the door. me and Al followed, they opened the door and that's where I say a guy that look a lot like Hana coming this way with Hana not far behind.

"we have to stop her." Ella said to the others."Here's the plan, Virginia you guard her dad and make sure Hana doesn't kill him, Alison you get ready just in case we have to fight her, and I'll go after Hana." the others nodded and did what she said. Virginia stopped Hana's dad and had her Katonah ready, Alison grabbed her daggers ready for Ella's signal, and Ella went for Hana. Hana stopped when she saw Ella.

"Get out of my way." Hana snarled her eyes were demonic red again.

"No. I can't allow you to kill anyone." Ella said and Hana grabbed her metal pipes." do you really intend to fight me Hana?"

"I would fight anyone who kept me from killing that bastard." she said.

"Now isn't this a pretty picture." I heard someone say. Hana turned around. Forgetting about her dad for the time being.

"You!" she said as the person owning the voice appeared.

"Now didn't I tell you that we would meet again?" Asked envy.

"Oooooo Jeeze, I guess I might have forgotten with everything else. Now leave before you regret It." Hana said with a mixture of sarcasm and anger.

"Not until you agree to help me."

"Let's see...ain't gona happen."

"Then you leave me no choice." He said as he came towards her but she was ready and she did a flip over him. Hana's friends started to come forward but she stopped them when she made a circle of black fire.

"Now now. How long do you think you can keep that up?" He asked

"As long as I have energy." Hana said as she towards him with her metal pipes.

"That's not fair."

"Yeah well...I really don't care."

Hana's p.o.v:

I was starting to feel dizzy but I knew that I could not give up yet.

"Aw...she's starting to lose her energy."

"That may be true but I will never quit till you leave this place." I say even though I knew that this couldn't go on any longer.

"Right...well I'm not going anywhere." He said. I then decided that I had to end it quickly.

"Fine but I did warn you." I say and I gathered up as much energy as I had and sent it towards him and I said in your mind to make him go back to where he came from. It hit him and he vanished. I then released the fire barrier and then because of it I dropped to my knees. I had to fight hard to keep my eyes opened.

"Hana are you ok?" asked Virginia sounding worried. I managed a weak smile.

"I'm fine." I say kinda weakly, I tried to get up but fall back down." guess I might of used up to much in the last blast."

"You really should get some rest."

"I don't need rest." I say. Then everything went black.

Ed's p.o.v:

Virginia hit Hana on the head making her go unconscious.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked with a sweat drop at the back of your head.

"Because she needs her rest and she's too stubborn to actually admit it."

"Let's get her to her bed." Ella said" but you do realize that when she wakes up she will kill you."

Virginia shrugged "maybe but she'll be asleep for a while so at least I'll get one last meal. Hey Al can you take her to her room?"

"Sure." Al said taking a now sleeping Hana up to her room.

After Al left Ella turned to Hana's dad

"I told you that if she came back and found out about you she would try and kill you."

"I know but how was I supposed to know she was here?"

"You better leave before she comes back," She said and she left to go back to the kitchen. 'Hana is a very interesting person.' I thought to myself and followed her back to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hana's p.o.v:

I open my eyes and saw that I was in my room. 'How did I get here?' I ask myself sitting up and getting out of bed. The last thing I remember was feeling very weak after the battle with envy then it went black...I start to run. I jump down all the stairs. "WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled when I reached the end of the stairs. The others turned to see me, Ella was the first to speak.

"Where is who?" She asked way too sweetly. I raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

"I'm bored I'm going to go make a sandwich and then maybe go to the cliffs." I say as I walk to the kitchen. I made the sandwich and sat down at the table. I look at my hand as if something bad was happening to it. Ed walked in but I didn't even notice.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why do you always wear those gloves." He asked as he sat across from me.

"Really...I don't know, the first time I got them it was to hide something but now I guess I just wear them for no reason."

"what we're trying to hide?" Ed asked seeming even more interested.

"I guess I could show you." I say and take off your gloves revealing a bunch of different scares on each hand

"Why did you want to hide that?"

"because I didn't want everyone to see my scares. but because of I've worn them so long it's now a habit." I tell him and I put my gloves back on. "Well...I'm going to go find Virginia." I say and I leave the house. After I leave the house I jump up and grab the tree branch and swing yourself so that I were actually on it.

'Still got it' I said with a smile. And jump from one branch to another. It took me 5 minutes but I made it to the cliffs and I could see Virginia sitting at the edge.

"I knew you'd be here." I say jumping off the tree branch.

"You're awake?" She asked.

"As far as I know I am." I say sitting next to her. "Why did you knock me out?"

"Because you could barely stand and you were being too damn stubborn about the fact that you needed your rest." she said.

"whatever. But I do have something to tell you. You are probly wondering why El isn't here."

"That might of crossed my mind."

"Well the truth is that she was murdered. There's this guy that is after us and he found us in the town before I came here. he and I got in a fight and he kept shooting lightning at me and then he was about to finish me off but El pushed me out of the way and the attack hit her and killed her. That's the horrible truth of how my sister got murdered so now I'm on a search to find him and kill him myself." I tell her feeling a wave of sadness rush over I.

"Wow. That's very sad. You have always been the toughest person I know. You endure so much yet you still keep a smile on your face." Virginia said and that made you smile. "One more question...how do you feel about Ed?" That was an unexpected question and I could feel my cheeks go red.

"We're just friends." I tell her.

"Right...are you still keeping to that weird vow of yours to never like a guy?"

"Of course!"

"Why because of what happened to your mother? I know that you loved her but...you aren't like her. You have seen 2 of the most important people in your life get murdered but you can still keep on a smile." Virginia said." you like him but you are too DAMN stubborn to admit it!"

"I AM NOT!I JUST DON'T WANT TO GET HURT LIKE MY MOM DID!" I yelled at her.

"I don't know how I feel about him to be honest." I say.

"That's understandable...but have you told him how you feel?"

"No. As far as I know he just sees me as a friend."

"You can't hide it forever."

"Not forever just until...I get the courage to tell him. Wait how did you know I liked him?" I asked.

"Well I am your best friend, of course I can tell...and by the fact that you haven't killed him yet." That made me smile. I got up.

"Guess we should head back to the house before they get worried that I might kill you." I say helping Virginia up.

"So when you guys leaving anyways?"

"Tomorrow. I never wanted to come here but I had to because I knew that you guys would probly want to know about El. You wanna race to the house?" Virginia shook her head.

"Hell no!"

"Why not?" I asked pouting.

"Let's see...how about the fact that there is no one who can beat you." Virginia said ignoring my pouting.

"Fine...we can walk there." I say folding my arms across my chest. me and Virginia walked back to the house together.

"Hey Hana, do you still train as hard as you use to?" asked Virginia.

"Don't have time to anymore." I answer her not sure why she would ask.

"let's see how good you are." Virginia said with a very evil grin. I shrugged, sure I haven't been training but I could still kick her ass when it came to fighting.

"Fine." I say and pull out my metal pipes as she pulled out her Katonah.

"Ready." Virginia said and I nodded.

"Set."

"GO!"You both say at the same time. Virginia was the first to go but I was ready for her. I block the attack like it was nothing at all. I than attacked her but she blocked it.

"You've gotten better." I commented.

"So have you." the battle went on for what seemed like hours but was really minutes. The battle ended when Virginia said she was hungry (you ate that sandwich so you're really not that Hungary.)

"Fine...let's call it quits. I think everyone's going to start worrying if we don't get there soon anyways." I say putting your metal pipes away. And helping Virginia up. Things did calm down, except for the "occasional" fight between Hana and Virginia, Ella, or Alison.

Ed's p.o.v:

I, Hana, and Al were waiting for the train to arrive with Hana's friends. Hana's friends wanted to see Hana off or annoy her I couldn't tell which one.

"No picking fights with anyone."

"But what if they start it?"

"No fights!"

"But..."

"NO!"Virginia said and Hana folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine..."Hana mumbles. Just then I saw the train coming.

"Well. We'll see you later." Hana said trying to walk away but Ella grabbed her arm.

"You know we won't let you get away that easy." Hana looked scared.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggg!"Ella, Alison, and Virginia said at the same time; Hana tried to run but it was useless with Ella on her arm. And vigirinia, Alison, and Ella gave her a big hug.

"I hate you right now!" exclaimed Hana trying not to smile.

"We know! But we still love you anyways." Ella said putting her arms on Hana's head.

"I'm going to hire a hit man to kill you all." Ana said you just rolled your eyes.

"C'mon I want to find a seat on the train." I say and pick up my things. Hana said her last goodbyes and followed me on the train followed by Al. Hana waved as the train left. She then turned and followed me as I tried to find a seat. I found one and me, Hana, and Al sat down.

"So...Hana are you going to miss them?" Al asked, Hana looked up and shrugged.

"I guess...they're my best friends and all but really I don't know if I'm going to miss them or not. I guess I'll just have to see." Hana said with a smile. Then she got really sad about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little afraid.

"I just remembered that I have to see one of the biggest perverts in the whole freakin' universe" She said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"You don't seem to like him that much." Al noted.

"oh really...I'm just dying to see his big ego again." Hana said sarcastically. "This time I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face." I then notice that there was fire in her eyes. I scooted away from her.

"you can be scary sometimes." I remarked. She then looked up at the ceiling with a smile.

"Surprisingly that's what everyone says. I don't know why though."

"I don't either..." I replied sarcastically. Hana then raised her eyebrow.

"What was that?" She said giving me the evil eye.

"Oh nothing..." I said innocently. Hana then pulled out her metal pipes and pointing one of them at me.

"Can't you guys go one day without fighting?" asked Al in the background.

"He started it." Hana pointed at me looking all innocent and junk.

"Hey...I did not start it." I said defending yourself.

"Yes u did."

"NO I DIDN'T" I yelled getting mad.

"YES YOU DID." Hana yelled back at me. Al watched as me and Hana yelled at each. That was until Hana was getting ready to hit me.

"Um...guys do you think you could maybe stop fighting before someone gets hurt...like Ed."

"HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO GET HURT!" I yelled at Al.

"let's see...how about the fact that I have these with me." Hana told you with her metal pipes at hand and she stuck her tongue at you.

Hana's p.o.v:

"Well I'm going on a walk I'll be back later." I say and leave Ed and Al. you wanted to take a walk just to think about what I was going to say about my search to Roy. This was going to be an annoying visit to central. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to see a guy with black hair and he looked like he was my age.

"Hey your name is Hana right?" he asked me

"that depends...who are you?"

"I guess I should've introduced myself first. My name is Yuu (it's a guy from marmalade boy. I just love that manga/anime)." he said as he stretched out his hand for me to shake it, I shook it.

"nice to meet...and yes my name is Hana." you say with a sincere smile." how can I help you?"

"Oh nothing really...just wondering if you would like to go out with me this Friday." my smile than turned to a frown real quick.

"sorry...but I'm..."busy" this Friday." I say trying to spare his feelings. 'It's not a complete lie. I'm probly busy on Friday.' I think to yourself.

"Why...do you have a boyfriend?"

"No..." I say starting to get irritated with him.

"Then why don't you want to go out with me?"

"Because I'm just not interested." I say and turned around and started to leave but he stopped me.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"If that's the case than...I will suggest that you change your ways. See...I have a tendsy to make people disappear. The last person who couldn't take no for the answer they never found his body again...and that was 5 years ago." I say with an evil look in my eye. He backed away slowly from me. I just walk away from him with a smile on my face. 'That was fun. I don't know why El hated it when I did that...it's funny to see the look on the people's faces' I thought to myself. The train then pulled to a stop, making I realize that I was at the one place I dreaded the most. I made my way back to where Ed and Al were...and I grabbed my bag and slung it on my shoulder. me, Ed, and Al stepped off the train.

"Welcome to central." Ed said

"Joy." I sarcastically replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ed's p.o.v:

I watched Hana who didn't seem too happy to even be here.

"Guess we can't put it off forever." Hana mumbled and started to head for central.(she didn't want Roy to know that she was here.) I just shrugged.

"fine." I wasn't looking forward to the visit anymore than she was.

"Maybe this visit might be fun, brother." Al said looking on the bright side like always. me and Hana just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh sure...that's going to happen when I start wearing pink." Hana said sarcastically I just laughed.

"What's your military name...you never told us." Al asked with interest.

"You'll find out." Hana said with a smile.

"What kinda alchemy can you do?" I asked.

"Well...for the most part I use black flame. It's actually fun to use. You can ask Roy what he thinks of it." She smiled innocently.

"why would Roy know that." you asked a little nervous.

"Well...there was an incident; let's just say he got on my bad side."

"Wait you have a good side." I asked just to make her mad, which earned me a smack over the head.

"What was that shorty!" She said with that anime vain on her forehead. I gave her an evil look.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT DUST PARTICLES CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM!" I yelled...but then I realized that Hana was far ahead of me.

"You going to stand there forever?" Hana shouted at me. I mumble something that no one could understand. I tried to catch up with Hana but she was too far ahead of me, for me to even hope to catch up...so me and Al were behind her. I then saw a guy stop her, she didn't seem to like him. He said something to her which didn't go over too well for her. Her fist started to glow black.

"Um Al...is that normal?" I asked my brother as I ran to Hana...mostly to save Hana from becoming a murderer.

"you bastered." I heard Hana say trying with all her might to restrain herself." how dare you." She said as her eyes changed from purple to red as she spoke." I suggest that you run before you regret it."

"What's a pipsqueak like you going to do about it?"

"PIPESQEAK! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPESQUEAK!" She yelled making me and Al very scared right now.

"You...shorty."

"That's it." She yelled and she punched him so hard he went flying." I held back too much." She said to herself, me and Al were looking at her strangely.

Hana's p.o.v:

Me, Ed, and Al started walking to the military base. I wasn't exactly in a good mood right now.

"So...what did that guy say to you?" Ed asked I just roll my eyes.

"Something that I cannot/will not repeat." I say mysteriously. Ed looked at me questionly, but I just looked away. I started to walk to the military base again and luckily I didn't have to go that much further. After a few minutes we were there.

Once inside I said "Well, I'll meet you guys later...I've got to go to my room."

"Why?" Asked Al.

"Mostly because there's something in there that I left about a year ago to keep it safe." I explained and left Ed and Al. the truth was I left it here because if it got in bad hands then the world was in deep shit. But that's not the reason why I left it here...the real reason was because then I would of been putting my sister's life in danger. I walk up to a door that had a sign reading Hana Taylor. I walk in and put my bag on the bed and I went to the book shelf and pulled out a blue book with a gold spine out. I opened it revealing a necklace with a silver flame pendent. 'I don't know what's so special about it mom...but I will always keep it safe.' I thought putting it on and hiding it under your spaggati top. I sat on your bed and braided your hair in a long braid like you did in Ozette. Once I was done with my braid I left the room only too almost run into a big guy with one strand of hair.

"Hey if it isn't miss Taylor." He said.

"it's nice to see you too, Armstrong." I greeted him with a smile. "How's things been around here?"

"They've been really boring after you left here." He said as me and him walked to mustang's office.

"Surprisingly...that's what everyone says." I smiled again.

"Well...it is true. You seem to find some way of making things around here more interesting."

"Yeah...well, it was kinda boring here anyways so I felt like I had to do something."

Ed's p.o.v:

Me and Al said bye to Hana when we parted ways for now. me and my brother decided that we would go to my room...just to put my stuff there. "Hey...Ed? What do you think Hana left here?" Asked Al as we headed to Roy's office.

"I don't know...she's too mysterious about stuff involving herself." I say.

"Don't you remember what EL said about Hana?" Asked Al.

"Yeah..." I say remembering El's words.

"Hana may look mean, even act it but on the inside she suffers more than anyone knows. The best way to describe it is to say she holds the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"But you can never tell it...it's easy to forget it when your around her." Al said and I nodded.

"Bean sprout...what are you doing in central." Said a male voice behind me that I really loath. I turned around slowly trying resist the earge to kill.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled at him.

"You heard me been sprout." He said waaay to smugly.

Before I could even respond someone spoke up behind Roy.

"Picking on people again?" I looked to see Hana and Armstrong.

"What are you doing here?" asked Roy.

"Well...because I missed you sooooo much I decided to come see you again." Hana replied with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Sarcastic as ever I see." He commented.

"You're still an asshole." She shot back. I laughed at that comment.

"Why did you come back?" he asked Hana ignoring her last comment.

"Let's see...I think it was you who told me to come back in a year so I can give you that report on how my search is going."

"Oh yeah." Roy said remembering. Hana slapped her forehead." but that's not until 8 in the morning. Why are you here now?"

"let's see how do you expect me to get on a train and get here before 8." She questioned Roy with an annoyed look on her face.

"you're smart you can figure it out."

"I'm defiantly smart enough to realize that you're an asshole." Hana said and I laughed at that comment.

"She knows you sooooo well too." I said to Roy.

"Do you still hate me that much." Roy asked trying to act all innocent. Hana saw right through his act.

"Oh no...I like you a lot that's why whenever I see you the only word that comes to mind is asshole." Hana said coldly.

"Ok...with that out of the way. 'Full metal' I would like you to meet the 'dark' alchemist. She's one of the best alchemist we have besides me of course..."

'Cough' arrogant 'cough'

"What was that?" Roy said looking at Hana.

"nothing." Hana said looking innocent.

"Anyways...she's also a really good fighter." Roy said.

"Wait...you're the 'dark' alchemist?" I asked.

"Yeah...so what." Hana said shrugging.

"You never told me that."

"You never asked." Hana said and the others nodded their head.

"Wait...you guys know each other?" Roy asked.

"Unforutially." me and Hana mumbled.

"How come no one told me?" Roy asked a little annoyed.

Hana shrugged her shoulders "didn't feel like it I guess. Hey asshole...where's Riza." Hana asked using her new name for Roy.

"She's around here somewhere." Roy said making Hana annoyed.

"That helps a lot." Hana said sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to go find her. bye people...Armstrong...asshole." Hana said turning at her heals and leaving the rest of us behind.

Hana's p.o.v:

'I wonder where Riza is. She told me to find her the next time I'm in central.' I say looking in every room I past then it hit me. I decided to look in the shooting gallery place (don't have the slightest clue what the fancy word for that is).

"Hey Riza." I say as I see Riza shooting the target. Riza turned around and smiled.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"My guess is about an hour ago. I forgot to look at the time." I said with a grin. "So what's up?" I asked Riza.

"Nothing really. It's been really quiet without you to liven up things."

"That's what I heard."

"Why are you here?" asked Riza.

"I have to do my re-evaluation tomorrow at 8." I responded "is there anything to do in this city? Last time I was here all I did was study."

"Lest see...there's some places you could go shopping in...A few places to eat at...oh a new fighting place open up last month. I hear its fun." Riza responded and my eyes light up when she told me about the fighting place (kinda like winry when she sees tools and other stuff like that.)"I knew that would probly get your attention." Riza smiled.

"Defiantly! Can we go there...can we?" I asked getting really excited.

"I don't see why we can't at least check it out. Today's my day off so we can go there anytime." Riza said as me and her walk out of the shooting place.

"Let's go now!" I say still excited

"fine." Riza shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ed's p.o.v:

After I said good bye to Roy after many shorty jokes, which I did try to murder people...just my brother kinda prevented that. Anyways I looked outside the window mostly because I were bored to death, when I looked out the window I saw Hana and Hawkeye walking to the gate 'where they're going' I wonder to myself. I would follow them but because Hana was there I kinda wanted to live to see another day.

"I'M BORED!" I complained to Al.

"There's nothing I can do about it brother. Why don't you find Hana she seems to have a way of making things interesting."

"I can't...she and Hawkeye are going somewhere." I say pouting.

"I didn't know that Hawkeye and Hana where friends." Al said. Come to think of it neither did I.

"I guess we really don't know that much about Hana do we?" I said more to myself than to Al.

"I guess we don't." Al agreed with me.

Hana's p.o.v:

me and Hawkeye were at decent sized building. I could hear a lot of yelling and excitement going on inside the building.

"Wow...this is going to be fun!" I said with more excitement than ever.

"Yeah...but I'm just going to watch 'Kay?" Riza told me. I nodded, I was really excited. I both went in through 2 long steel doors. I cut through the crowd so I could see what was going on. I saw 2 men were fighting each other it looked like they were evenly matched. Each had blood in random places. By the look of the men I knew that this fight wasn't going to last very long...and I know what I was right on of the guys suddenly fell and hit the ground.

"AND THE WINNER IS... MCBETH (please don't ask. I don't even know how I came up with that name. Stupid dam brain deadness! I blame Canada!)" Announced a judge." WHO WANTS TO DO THE NEXT FIIIIGHT?"Yelled the judge.

"I WILL." I yelled before anyone could even breath. I walked up to the battle arena and felt everyone's gaze on my back.

"What's your name?" Asked the judge.

"Everyone calls me Hana. You ask for my last name and I will make sure you can't have any more children." I tell the judge and the last part the judge only heard me.

"OK...WHO WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE?" The judge asked the others around the arena.

"I will." a guy emerged from the crowd. He had blue hair, he was 3 times your size, he was wearing blood red clothes (can't tell if it's from fighting or the natural color.)

"WE HAVE A FIGHT...AGAINST THE CURRENT CHAMPION, SHADOW, AND THE VISITOR HANA. THE RULES ARE YOU CAN'T USE ALCHEMY OR ANY WEPONS ONLY PHYSICAL ATTACKES. NO KILLING ON KNOCKING PEOPLE OUT. AND LAST NO OUTSIDE HELP! WITH THAT...ARE YOU READY SHADOW?" The judge turned to shadow who nodded.

"HANA?" The judged turned to me and I nodded as well.

"OK...READY...SET...FIGHT!"the judge yelled and ran off the arena.

We both ran at each other I was ready to punch him and he was ready to kick me. He blocked the punch and I jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. It didn't seem to hurt him 'it's going to be an interesting fight' I thought to myself as I grabbed his fist that came at me and I flipped him on his back. He quickly got up and charged me again. I was ready for him so I flipped over him and kicked him in the back. Just then I noticed that the crowd was cheering so loud.

"The crowd seems to really like us." shadow said getting up.

"Seems so...I guess we don't want to disappoint them." I smirked.

"let's give it all we've got." shadow said charging me at full speed.

"Fine by me." I say as I grabbed his leg that came flying at I. I swung him and let go as he went flying to the other side of the arena.

After a while I could tell that shadow was getting really desperate at trying to beat me, so I had to keep my guard up. But what he was willing to do to beat I had no idea. He threw a punch at my face but I blocked it by making an x with my arms. Only then he pulled out a small sword and he stuck it into your arm. I yelled out in pain.

"There's no using weapons!" I yelled at him.

"You'd be surprised what people will do to win." He shrugged and punched me in the stomach. I went flying I landed and actually coughed up blood you got up.

"You'd be surprised what I can do when I'm mad." I shot back at him. I then pulled out the sword from your arm. It was dripping with blood and your arm was bleeding really bad but I had to ignore the pain for a while.

"Wow...I didn't think you had enough guts to do that."

I didn't answer back at him, I just charged him at full speed and used my fire alchemy and mad the sword glow black. I swung the sword and a wave of black fire came out of nowhere and hit him dead on. It sent him flying and when he didn't get up I walked off the arena.

I pulled out a black hanky and started to rip it and I then wrapped where the sword had been. Riza walked up to you. "That was amazing."

"thanks...I'm still surprised he had to resort to that though. it's sad."

Riza looked back at him "is he going to be ok?"

"yeah." you say "let's go back. I'm tired from all that fighting and the train ride." we walk back to central in silence.

Hana's p.o.v:

Me and Hawkeye walked back to central base. My arm was throbbing with pain from that encounter with the sword. I did wrap the place where the sword had been.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a doctor?" asked Riza. I shook my head.

"its o.k. it doesn't feel that bad...plus I'll go to the pharmacy to get some medicine for it tomorrow." I say lying through your teeth." but right now I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later Riza." with that me and Riza both parted ways. I went to my room and went in to realize that someone had already been in here. I didn't see anything that they may have left behind but I did catch the scent of...well you didn't know what it was hard to tell. I picked up everything that was taken out of place and put it in its place.

'I wonder if someone tried to find my necklace.' I think to myself. Then everything got really fuzzy...I walked to my bed and past out on it.

Ed's p.o.v:

I was walking around looking for something to do. my brother went to do something so I have no idea where he is. I looked up and saw Hawkeye coming your way.

" do you know where Hana is?" I asked her.

"She's in her room." She told me.

"thanks." I replied going in the direction of Hana's room...scratch that I went in some random direction till I found it. you walked up to a door that had a sign that read 'Hana Taylor' You knocked, but there was no answer so I opened the door that reviled a room that looked like mine but...it was a little cleaner than mine...o.k. maybe a lot cleaner than mine. I looked around to see Hana on her bed sleeping. I stared at here thinking she looks a lot less dangerous when she's sleeping.

I walked closer to her bed and notice that she was paler than ever, and her arm had a black hanky wrapped around it. 'wonder what happened there? I'll ask her in the morning.'

I quietly walked out the room as to not wake her. I walked to the cafeteria because I were getting Hungary.

Hana's dream:

I was standing in a black room. There was no door and I was wondering how the hell I got here if there's no door.(hey...its logical to ask the question. do not question my logic like my teachers or you all will go to hell!ok jk...but still don't question me.)

'where am I?' I wonder to myself. I couldn't see anything. I started to walk straight hoping that I could find a way out but realize that I are chained to something. I were starting to get mad, 'this is getting annoying' I say in my head. I look around and see a glowing sign. It looked like a snake with blood on its fangs.

"We know who you are really. You can't hide from us." was the last thing I heard before I woke up. I was dripping in cold sweat. I lifted my shirt to your belly button to see the snake tattoo.

"please don't tell me they have found me." I say to myself. I looked at my watch and realize that its 4 in the morning. 'I was asleep a long time.' I get up and I go take a shower in the military girls shower. When I was done I changed clothes to black pants and a black halter top with a black jacket. My hair was dripping wet but I didn't care seeing that I was going to go outside to train. I walk a little always from the military base into an empty lot. I look at my arm with the bandage and decide to take it off. I unwrapped it reviling a cut that was pretty deep. It wasn't bleeding anymore...but it still hurt a little bit.

'o.k...Enough of this. Let's get serious.' I first stretch so I don't pull anything. After about 20 minutes, I pulled out my metal pipes.

'I should be able to use my black fire alchemy to infuse my metal pipes.' I focus very hard...I could feel my energy building up and I let it go to your hands and then to my metal pipes. I opened my eyes to see them glowing black. I started your training and before you knew it the sun was up. 'I guess I should take a break.' looking at my watch to see what time it is.'7 already. I must have been training longer than I thought' I say to myself and I walk to the pharmacy. When I got there I were greeted and I asked them for some medicine to put on your cut. They told me to sit and they'd get it for me. In 3 minutes, which for me is like hours, they got it and I was on my way.

Ed's p.o.v:

I woke up around 6:30ish and couldn't go back to sleep so I went on a walk. A ways away from the base thingy I saw that Hana was awake and already training. She looked like a whole different person when she was training. This is why I planned never to get on her bad side. I walked away leaving Hana to train by herself. On your way back I started to get Hungry. 'I guess it's time for breakfast.'

I walk to the cafeteria and got myself a turkey sandwich and watch as slowly people started to come in. I was soon joined by Al.

"Where's Hana." Al asked.

"dunno." I said. I then hear running." I guess she's coming." I tell Al. in 5 seconds she slid into the cafeteria. But then everyone in the military except me and Al went over to greet her.

"She's pretty popular around here." Al said. I just shrugged

"I guess so." I say taking a bite out of my sandwich.

Hana's p.o.v:

You slid into the cafeteria only to be greeted by like everyone in the cafeteria.

"Hey Hana." They say at almost the same time.

"You people are really good at that." I joked.

"What are you doing here." someone asked.

"well...you usually go to a cafeteria to get something to eat or drink." I responded making everyone laugh." I'm here to do my re-evaluation." I tell everyone.

"Do you still hate colonel Roy?" asked someone else.

"You mean colonel asshole? of course...that wouldn't be me if I didn't." I gave them a smile with your response." if you'll excuse me I need a cup of tea before I go see colonel asshole." I excuse myself from the group and got some tea. I found Ed and Al sitting down so I joined them.

"hey." I say sitting down with my tea.

"What's that all about?" Asked Ed. I shrugged.

"Dunno. They started to act like that around...the time I started to call colonel mustang an asshole. Wonder why?" I say.

"What time did you wake up?" Asked Al.

"About 4ish." I tell him taking a sip of your tea. Ed and Al looked at me like I was crazy.

"4..."

"Yup...it's a habit of mine." I say with a smile.

"I didn't even know there was a 4." Ed said causing me to laugh. I looked at my watch. 'I've got 5 minutes.' I tell myself. I stood up." I'll catch you later...I've got to force myself to not murder mustang." I say running out of the cafeteria with my tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hana's p.o.v:

'How is it that I can leave 5 minutes early and I still manage to be late?' I ask myself as I run to mustang office, which was a little hard because I were carrying my tea. I came to a stop once I reach his office. I knocked on his door and waited for an answer (what can I say your feeling a little nice today.)

"Your late." was the response that I got.

"Yeah...well, what can I say? I'm always late." I say coming inside and sitting on the couch." let's do this...I have better things to do." I say bored.

"O.k the furer would like us to do a duel to see how well you can handle yourself in the battlefield. And guess you who your opponent is?" Roy said.

"Could it possibly be the number one asshole in the military?" I questioned...not even bothering to sound interested.

"How did you guess?"

"I'm psychic." I half lied half told the truth.

"Whatever...just report to the battle arena at a quarter to 3."

"Fine I just have a question of my own." I say, he looked interested.

"What?"

"Have you heard of a gang called the bloody fang gang?" I asked he turned his chair so that it was facing the window.

"I have...they've been giving the military a hard time. They're one of the most well known gang around. They've got a new leader...at least that's what I heard. Any reason you asked?" Roy asked I.

"Yeah I do have a reason for asking...it's because they are coming here soon. Don't ask me how I know...it's very complicated," I say. Roy turned around." do you have a file on them?"

Roy shook his head." I'm afraid not the thing is that they're so good at what they do...we have never caught anyone of them. All we can ever find is their mark. I think you should know it."

"Yeah...it's a snake with blood on its fangs." I say remembering your tattoo. "I know it too well."

Ed's p.o.v:

Me and Al were walking the hallways. I looked up ahead to see Hana coming our way, with a smile on her face. When she finally caught up with us she said "hey guess what."

"Um...Roy's an asshole?" you guessed.

"Although that may be true that's not what I'm looking for. Guess again."

"... I give up." I say, and Hana just rolled her eyes.

"I get to have a battle against mustang for my re-evaluation thing." Hana said getting excited.

"And your excited why?" I asked Hana.

"Because...it means I can show everyone that I'm a better fighter than mustang." Hana said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Is fighting all you think about?" I asked, Hana shook her head.

"No..I think of other things." Hana said with an annoyed tone

"Name one..." I shot back.

"o.k...I also think about...um...ok maybe I do think about fighting a lot but you don't have to mean about!" Hana said sticking her tongue out at me.

"I wasn't being mean!" I tried to defend myself.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too, too, too!"

"Not..Not..Not..Not!"I and Hana argued until Al tried to step in.

"Um...guys?"

"What!" me and Hana said at the same time each glaring at the other.

"Do you think you could stop fighting...for at least a minute."

"He/she started it," me and Hana said at the same time.

"Quit copying me!" me and Hana shouted at each other.

"Hana do you really think you can beat Roy."

"I never think...I know." Hana had a smile that made her look like she was plotting something.

"Yeah but...when Ed tried to beat him he lost...big time."

"Yeah...I know, I heard about it. But I already know I can beat mustang. Plus I have to. So there's nothing you guys can say that will convense me not to." Hana gave a triumphant smile and walked off.

Hana's p.o.v:

I left Ed and Al and went to my room to wait until it was time to go down to the battle arena. I went to my bag and pulled out a black bandana, instead of putting it on you wrapped it around your arm to cover up your cut you had on your arm. 'I just hope they don't interrupt the battle' I thought lying on my bed. I looked at my watch 'I have 4 in a half hours till I have to be there' was my last thought before I fell asleep.

4 hours and 25 minutes later:

I slowly open my eyes and I realized that I fell asleep. I quickly look at my watch and realize that I had only 5 minutes to get to the battle arena.

'Looks like I don't have enough time for lunch.' I thought to myself as I open up my window and jump to the tree branch below my window. I made it to the ground and started to run as fast as I could, I really didn't want to be late. I reached the arena with a minute to spar. I started to walk again. Hoping that I wouldn't have to explain why I just got there.

"Well...look who decided to join us." came a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Yeah...well...I could of been here later if I didn't run." I said entering the arena.

"Whatever...are you ready to fight?" Roy asked me with a smirk.

"I was born ready." I shot back. I looked around the arena and saw what looked like all of the military personal in central was there." I thought this was a private battle."

"It was until everyone heard that the furer was going to be here."

"Whatever...more people to see me kick your ass.," I say with a smirk.

The crowd grew quiet all of a sudden when the furer stood up.

"NOW THAT HANA HAS SHOWED UP LETS GET THIS BATTLE UNDERWAY!" he said in the microphone. They started to cheer." ROY... ARE YOU READY?" Roy didn't answer he just stood there with his hand in his pocket and nodded. "HANA ARE YOU READY?"

"Totally." I say getting ready.

"THEN..READY..SET..FIGHT!" he said and sat down. I didn't even give Roy a chance to even blink. I ran right in front of Roy and I flip over Roy and make my fingers look like a gun and shoot a blast of black fire at Roy. It hit him and sent him into the air. He landed in the place that I started from. He snapped his fingers and flames came at me. I did a back handspring and the flames missed me. I then had your energy build up a little, once it was done I sent a blast that resembled a black swan. It flew and Roy dodged it the first attack but didn't know that it turned around and it hit him in the side. I could hear the crowd going wild as they watched. The furer then stood up.

"THATS ENOUGH!AND THE WINNER IS HANA!HANA YOU HAVE PASSED!" the crowd went wild but stopped when they heard someone laughing. They looked and saw envy sitting in a tree.

"Well done...I'm impressed."

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Can't even let me congratulate you?"

"Not when it's you." you said

"Envy...can't you at least wait till we all get there." said a girl with blood red hair.

"Alison?" I said not believing what I saw.

"In the flesh" she said with an evil smirk.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Why else...to kill you." Alison laughed hysterically.

"Who isn't these days?" I asked "And why are you here?" I asked . They walk towards me.

"I didn't want to believe it...but Alison is right, you've lost your blood lust look."

"So what... that look left me along with my past." I said knowing that my eyes were turning demonic red.

"You're mine...and I'm going to get that blood lust look back into your eyes." Alison said charging at me, she grabbed her daggers and ran towards me. I blocked her attack with my metal pipes.

"I'm not going to let you. That look is very dangerous," I say as she tried to slash me. I jump out of the way. I took off the bandana on my arm and tied it on my head making sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way.

"I didn't expect to have use my bandana," I say knowing that this was a life and death match.

"I see that you got in a run-in with a sword. I wonder if we can make you relive the pain." Alison said getting an idea.

"Let's see..." I say and I grabbed Alison's knife and cut open my own wound. Everyone gasped," if you have any question on if I'm serious than remember this cut," I told her handing back her dagger dripping in blood.

"You still are tough...I'll give that to you. But you still won't be able to defeat me."

"Don't be so sure." I say and I put away your metal pipes." I'm going to beat you without using my metal pipes."

"Do what you want...you can never beat me." Alison said charging me. I do a back flip and she missed me then I sent black fire at her it hit her in the shoulder.

"You can do alchemy?" she asked me.

"Yes." I say and I dodged another attack, but this time she threw her dagger at me before I could even reacted it went right in my shoulder. I winced at the sudden pain but I didn't even yell. Alison ran towards me and kicked you so hard it sent I flying to the other end of the arena. I landed on the ground and I got up slowly, I did feel pain but I ignored that.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN...BE LIKE YOUR SISTER WHEN SHE DIED...SHE ACCEPTTED IT!"When she mentioned my sister something just snapped I suddenly got really angry. my eyes started to change from demonic red to pitch black.

"NO ONE...EVER TALKS ILL OF MY SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." I suddenly felt as if all the pain was suddenly gone. I ran towards her and kicked her in her side she yelled but before she could fall to the ground I punched her in the stomach. She coughed up some blood. I tried to attack her some more but...envy came in and grabbed Alison.

"Let's go...we're going to have to postpone this match." He said and they all disappeared. I tried to get up but realized that the pain had come back. I fell down and blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ed's p.o.v:

I watch as Hana was fighting her once best friend. She seemed to know what she was doing, but so did Alison. Blood was dripping off of her arms and her shirt was blood stained...yet she showed no signs of quitting. Suddenly she got really mad and she started to beat the crap out of her. She probly could of killed her, if envy hadn't stepped in and saved Alison. They all disappeared. I jumped down into the arena and ran towards Hana; I caught her before she fell to the ground. I picked her up and walked towards the hospital part of the base. "Don't worry Al...She's fine. I think she just passed out from losing all the blood lost," I told my brother once he caught up with us. me and Al walked to the hospital part of the base in silence, the only sound that was heard was Hana's calming breathing. It took me awhile but I did make it there. When the nurse layed eyes on Hana she rushed us in a room and told me to lay her on the bed. I did as I was told and stood back as the nurse took here temperature.

"That girl...she hasn't changed a bit." the nurse said, causing me to look up.

"What do you mean? Has Hana been here before?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Last time she was here it was for her exam...she had a 104 temp but she still took the exam." The nurse said now bandaging her arm. She was done within minutes." she'll be fine, she just needs to get some rest," she said pushing me and Al out of the room.

Hana's p.o.v:

I slowly open my eyes to see a white room. I sat up and felt pain in my arms. I looked around the room. 'I always hated this room .' I thought to myself. I looked at my right hand and it had a lot of bandages and my left shoulder was bandaged up too. 'Guess I'm still as reckless as ever.' I thought myself with a grin.

"You're finally awake?" came a voice in the doorway.

"Nope." was my reply with some sarcasm in it.

"Rrrriiiiigggghhhttt..." came the voice again.

"Whatever." I said not looking up because I already knew who it was."Dammit!" I said becoming very frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Well...for starters, I have too much energy. Then that whole Alison thingI you said explaining some parts of why I'm frustrated.

"How do you have too much energy?"

"Dunno...I just do." I explained when the nurse came in."Hi, Ichigo!" I greeted the nurse with a smile.

"Hi, Hana. I see you're still causing trouble."

"Not all the time. Just 90 of the time." I told her.

"What about the other 10." she asked me.

"The rest I'm trying to find trouble" I said, Ed and Ichigo had sweat drops on the back of their head.

"That's the same thing!" Ed exclaimed.

"No its not. Causing trouble and finding it are too completely different things," I explained to Ed.

"She's got a point you know." Ichigo told Ed. I stick my tongue out at Ed.

"Told you so," I said to Ed (hey that rhymes. Yay! I have a new goal in life...now if only I could remember it.)"Ichigo...when can I go?" you wined

"Whenever the pain goes away," She told me.

"What happen if I said that there is none?" I asked.

"Well...I wouldn't believe you." She said. I looked at her questionly and asked:

"Why not?"

"Because even you would feel pain after a beating like that."

"Now you make me feel like I lost or something." I folded my arms." and besides... I'm bored." I wined.

"Tough deal with it." was Ed's reply; I gave him an evil glare, which caused him to scoot away from me.

"Fine..." I said pouting." but if it's more than a day...I'm going anyways." I told them.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"Through the window." Me and Ed said at the same time.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo turned to Ed.

"Easy...that's what she did the first time I met her." Ed explained.

"Not my fault...I was going to be bored...what do you expect me to do?" I say folding my arms.

"Um let's see...how about stay put." Ed said.

"But that's not me." I replied.

"She's got a point."Ichigo said.

"No she doesn't." Ed said, I laughed.

"Do too." I grinned, Ichigo turned to me.

"How are you friends doing in Ozette?" Ed looked at me.

"Well...Ella and Virginia are doing just fine...I think they moved into my house after I left...and Alison...she's a back stabbing bitch." I told her. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well...for starters I found out that she along with 11 other people have banned together to try and kill me...then the whole fight thing...I'm beginning to think that I'm cursed." I explained.

"I can see why." ichigo said nodding." I can't believe that Alison would do that."

"To be honest. I kinda knew." I admitted.

"You knew!" Ed practically yelled.

"Well...sort of. I mean I kinda felt like she wasn't completely herself the last time I saw her. But I never told anyone hoping that I was wrong. Dammit...why did I have to be right?" I asked becoming very depressed. me, Ed, and ichigo talked for a while. But Ichigo pushed Ed out saying that I needed my rest. I feel asleep a few minutes after they left.

Ed's p.o.v:

After Ichigo pushed me out of Hana's room so that she could have some peace and quiet. I decided to go get something to eat...why you were Hungary at a time like this no one knows. I met up with Al on your way down to...ramen (my friend is making me do that...she has a gun my head and my other friend has a gun pointed at her. I want a cookie shop. Trying to win this little fistfight...good news is I won...bad news is I'll be out in 5-10 years. Its sooooo long...o.k maybe I murdered someone but still.)

me and al sit down and Al immediately asked how Hana was doing.

"Is she o.k?" Al asked.

"Yes...she should be out tomorrow even if she's not suppose to." I say eating your ramen.

"Why's that."

"Because she's Hana." I said making Al laugh at my poor logic. "What!" I asked.

"Nothing...but your logic really sucks sometimes." Al told me causing me to glare at him.

"No it doesn't." I say folding your arms.

"Yes it does."

Hana's P.o.v:

I wake up the next day and jump out of my bed. 'Yes...I get out today.' I thought to myself, as I walk out to sign myself out.

"How you feeling?" the nurse on duty asked me.

"Great...I think I'm going to go around the world 3 times...no wait instead I'm going to a cookie place." I say and the nurse laughed.

"You can't go now," the nurse said.

"And why not?" I asked feeling like I had too much energy...again.

"Because it's only 4 in the morning." the nurse told you.

"Dammit...I wanted a cookie." I said making me sound like a child.

"O.k whatever...you can go but you have to keep the bandages on...change them every other day for 1 week. Then you can take them off," the nurse told me. I said thank you and walk out, to go to your room to change your stained clothes.

I entered my room and dug some clean clothes out of your bag. my outfit consisted of a block tank top, black jacket, black pants, and a black miniskirt over the pants. When I finished I brushed my hair, once done my hair fell down my back. 'You could never tell that I've been in a life and death battle.' I thought to myself. 'It's too early to cause trouble yet...lets see...' I thought to myself pulling out a book and reading it...well I was more balancing it on my head than reading it.

'I don't see how no one can do this. It's actually pretty fun.' I thought to myself. I then got extremely bored with that because...well I'm me.

I sat on your bed and just stared off into space...I were still a little hurt about being betrayed (hey...would you be over it if that happened to you?) But I were looking at this as a learning experience. I closed my eyes for a second...or so I thought. I opened my eyes to see a pair of golden eyes staring at me, I sat up and yawned.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. Ed just shrugged.

"The door. Are you sure your feeling better?" he asked me.

"Totally...so when do we leave." I asked.

"Are you that interested in leaving?" Ed asked amused, I nod my head.

"Duh...the sooner we leave the less time I have to see asshole." I said as if it was obvious.

"Well al went to the train station to pick up the tickets but...mustang wants to see you in his office."

"Wait...how come you tell me this now?" I asked annoyed, Ed shrugged.

"Guess I forgot." he remarked and I hit him on the back of the head." what was that for!" he yelled.

"For forgetting to mention that minor detail." I told him sticking my tongue out at him. I got up" guess I have to see what asshole wants." and I walked out of my room.

Hana's p.o.v:

I arrived at mustang's office within minutes. I knock on the door. "Come in." came mustang's voice, and I opened the door to see mustang and the furer waiting for I.

"Hello, Hana. How are you feeling?" asked the furer with a smile.

"Fine..." I said a little nervous.

"We have a question for you." mustang said.

"Yeah...what is it?" I asked getting bored already.

"Why did those people come after you?" asked the furer.

"I don't know the details...all I do know is it has something to do with my real family. My real parents were murdered when I was 2...I don't remember much. What I do know is that they tried to kill me too but somehow they couldn't. So they've been after me for about 14 years." you told them. "Of course they just recently joined forces."

"And that's all you know?" mustang asked me.

"Well...yeah. I wish I didn't know this. It's hard enough to see your parents die...but because of them I have no family. This is why I block my memories."

"If that's all you know...then you may go...but I do warn you...please be careful." Roy said, I nodded and left them.

'That was interesting...I'm just glad they don't know about my power to see in the future.' I thought to myself. Then I suddenly got a very weird vision.

In the vision, I saw myself in a dark room. I didn't seem happy. More like pissed. There was a mirror in front of me, showing you that I had cuts on your face and hands. I was snapped back into reality when someone called my name.

"Hana...are you alright?" Ed asked as my vision came back

"That was weird." I blinked

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"I can't tell you...at least not here," I tell him. "If you really want to know then come to my room." I head to my room with Ed following close behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ed's p.o.v:

I was following Hana, wondering what she hadn't told me yet. Sure she hadn't really talked about herself...but after witnessing El get murdered I didn't really push anything. we reached her room and I sat on her bed with Hana on your right.

"I'm psychic..."Hana began, I was shocked but I didn't say anything "ever since I can remember I've had these visions. They get annoying sometimes...for the most part I can control them, if something really bad is about to happen I can't stop the vision from happening."

"So in the hallway...you saw something really bad?" I asked and Hana nodded.

"I don't know when it's going to happen but I do know that it's going to happen to me." She said, she never looked up from the ground.

"But...you don't know when it's going to happen...right?" I say.

"Well...it's not like it tells me a date and time." She said sarcastically.

"True." you said

"You guys might be better off not being with me anymore. I'm a freak...I even have freaky powers." she said, I was laughing on the inside about how stupid she can be.

I lifted her chin so that she was looking in my eyes." I admit that it was a surprise. But that doesn't change who you are. You're still the short..."I stopped when Hana hit me on the head.

"I'm not short."

"Anyways...you're still the free sprit you were when we first met you." I told her making her smile and I think I saw her blush, but I wasn't sure. our faces were inches apart. You leaned in for a kiss...but were interrupted by a knock at the door, Hana got up and opened the door to see Al at the door.

'Of course...why couldn't he come a little later?' I asked myself.

"Hey Al... What's up?" I heard Hana ask in a cheerful tone.

How she can be cheerful...is beyond me.'

"Hey Hana...Ed, I've got the tickets but we have to hurry if we want to make the train." Al said, I nodded.

"Yes!" Hana said excited, and I guessed it had something to do with leaving Roy soon.

"You seem unusually happy today." Al noted, and got a glare from Hana. Al just backed away slowly hoping to avoid being killed.

"Well...I'm just feeling happy. I have no clue why," She said." can we go now...I kinda want to leave now." Hana said.

"For some reason...I can tell." I said sarcastically. "Hey al... We'll catch up with you later." Al nodded and left.

"What's..."I cut Hana off as I leaned in and kissed her. Luckily for me she didn't resist...or kill you. I broke away a few seconds later.

Hana's p.o.v:

I felt weird after the kiss. I liked it; it was a lot different than my other one.

Flashback:

I was in the market with my little sister; I had on a camo halter-top, camo pants, and a black jacket. I was minding my own business when a guy grabs my wrist and corners me. At first I was about to kick him but before I could even react he forced a kiss. I tried to run but he held my wrist. He broke away moments after to get some air. I took this opportunity and punched him square into the jaw. When I punched him I could hear his jaw brake. Black flames started to surround me to let people know that I was pissed off big time.

End flashback

I walked to my bed and grabbed I bag and slung it around my shoulder (the good one).

"Are you going to stand there all day...we've got a train to catch remember." I said to Ed as I leave my room with Ed right beside me.

"How much time do we have?" asked ed. I glance at my watch.

"We have...crap...let's just say we'd better run." I say and start running.

"So how long?"

"Um...10 minutes..."I tell him.

"WHAT!" Ed practically yells

"I told you we'd have to run...we never did finish our race...did we?" I say.

"That's because you got bored."Ed said and I sighed.

"Bet you, that you can't beat me in a race to the train station." I said.

"Bet you I can." he said sounding sure of himself.

"O.k...Ready...set...go!" I shouted as me and Ed began to run as fast as I can...I getting an idea, opened a window and jumped out and landed on the ground. I started running all again...Ed was somewhere behind you. 3 minutes later I could see the train station, Ed did catch up but I was still winning. I ran as fast as I could (which is really fast) and I slid into the train station...Ed came a few seconds later.

"Ha...I beat you!" I said triumphantly. Ed just glared at me as Al came up to us.

"There you are...I was beginning to think that you were going to miss the train. What took you guys?" Al asked and I gave Al a big smile.

"We had to finish our race," I informed him.

"What race?"

"It's a race from a long time ago...and I won!" I said cheerful.

"You cheated."Ed said pouting.

"I did not cheat...and besides I don't cheat I improvise," I told him.

"That's the same thing!"Ed yelled and I laughed.

"No its not." me and Al said at the same time.

"Fine...gang up on me." Ed said and walked off towards the train with me and Al laughing right behind him. I found a seat just before the train left.

Ed's p.o.v:

The train started to move so me, Hana, and Al took our seats. Hana sat by the window, I sat next to her, and Al sat across from Hana. Hana pulled out a deck of cards; they weren't your normal cards. They had weird looking pictures on them. Hana saw I looking at the cards.

"These cards are for telling the future...I used to give fortune telling for my friends...that is until they were kinda scared at how I was always right. So I don't really do it much...but I need to know something." She said as she put the deck in 3 different piles. The first pile she took the top card and flipped it over, revealing a person with 2 different faces, one was white and the other was black." the 2 faced card...interesting, means someone isn't what they seemed to be." she told you then flipped the top card on the 2nd pile. The card was a picture of a girl looking at her reflection in the mirror." the reflection card...it usually means that someone is confused or it can mean that someone is trying to figure out something." and the last card she flipped over was a picture of a beautiful looking girl." interesting...the goddess card...let's see that usually means that something out of the ordinary will happen...those don't really help what's so ever." she said.

"So you don't know what they mean?"Al asked and Hana shook her head.

"No not really...as far as I can tell they have nothing in common. I guess I'll have to wait to figure it out." Hana said looking at the 3 cards.

"What do each pile mean?" I asked kinda interested in this.

"They mean past, present, and future." Hana said then she said "my guess is that the 2 faced card has something to do with Alison, the confused card might have something to do with me being confused with these cards, and I have no idea what the goddess card means."

"Well...you've almost figured out most of it."Al said looking on the bright side.

"I guess your right...by the way we're going to have some fun on this train ride." Hana said smiling I was about to ask her why she said that when the announcement came on.

"Everyone put your hands up this is a stick up...we are here to collect all the valuables. We don't want any heroes...if there are any people trying to play hero they will be shot. Thank you and have a nice day," the announcer guy said.

"Oh joy...a train robbery, yet they tell us to have a nice day...is that even possible?" Hana asked" but that announcer guy did sound familiar." she said then some random guy came in.

"Give me all your valuables!" he demanded, Hana sighed.

"O.k a) no, b) ain't going to happen, and c) if you value your life you will leave the train." Hana said calmly, the guy just laughed.

"I don't feel like leaving...girly," he said and I look at Hana whose eye twitched at the word girly.

Hana got up "no one calls me girly and gets away with it!" She yelled and punched him in the jaw; I actually heard his jaw brake.

Hana's p.o.v:

I tried to calm myself down...but that wasn't working too well, I turned to Ed and al "looks like they won't leave peacefully. Guess we have to do it the hard way. You guys go make sure all the passengers are o.k," I instructed.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Al.

"I'm going to take care of the guy in charge of this 3rd rate robbery." I said and took out my metal pipes.

"Suddenly...I'm more worried about them." Ed said and I laughed.

"Surprisingly most people say that." I say and head up to where the guy was suppose to be. I got stopped by 3 different guys...who are now unconscious. I finally reached the door, but just to make things more interesting I put away my metal pipes.

I opened the door to see a guy 2 times my side waiting for me.

"I knew someone would try to stop Me.," He said" of course I didn't think it would be someone quite as cute as you." my eye twitched, then I remembered.

"Now I know you...you're the first guy who got his jaw broken by me!" I shuttered at the memory. He seemed shocked at what I just said.

"That couldn't of been you...first of all that girl wore all camo...and she had metal pipes with blood stains." He challenged you.

"Well...after my mom died I changed to all black...and about the metal pipes." I said taking out my metal pipes, I watched as his eyes widened with shock.

"YOU!" he shouted, I just rolled my eyes.

"I have a name you know."I told him.

"And do I look like I care?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No...You look like an asshole." I told him.

"Language...language...oh is there any reason you came here?" He asked.

"Yeah to kick your ass." I said and he laughed.

"Do you think you can beat me...you couldn't do it the last time."

"Oh really...your jaw would tell me otherwise." I said to him, he then ran at me but I flipped over him and kicked him in the back. He fell down with an "oaf" but got back up.

"I think you've improved...you didn't always do that." He said.

"You've seen nothing," I told him. You made your fingers look like a gun and I shoot it at him. It hit him square in the chest, he looked surprised."Oh...didn't I tell you, I can do alchemy."

"I don't care if you can do the hokkie pokie...I will never let you win." he sneered; I rolled I eyes at him.

"Your probly the 2nd person who told me that. Yet for some strange reason...he didn't win," I told him.

"But I'm not like any guy you faced..." he was cut off when Ed came charging through the door.

"Hana are you o.k?" he asked, I nodded.

"Didn't I tell you to make sure the other passengers were o.k?" I asked, he looked away.

"Maybe...you possibly said that...but I decided to come where all the action was." He said with a smirk and I just sighed.

"Whatever." I turned my attention back to the guy "what were you saying just now?" I asked.

"I was saying I'm not like any guy you've ever faced I'm the one who..."

WHAM!

I cut him off by hitting him as hard as I could with my metal pipes.

"Guess I should have told him that if he finished that sentence that he is dead," I said and Ed just looked at me with a strange look.

"What was he talking about?" Ed asked me.

"Um...nothing..." I said tying the guy up.

"It's not nothing...if it was nothing then why did you knock him unconscious?" Ed challenged me.

"I did that because I didn't like him." I shot back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Ed's p.o.v:

Everything went back to normal after Hana stopped the boss. Me and Hana walked back to our seats. I was still kind of wondering who the guy was and how Hana knew him...but I knew that Hana wasn't going to tell me so I let it go for now. We reached our seats and saw that Al was already there.

"Hey, so how did the fight go?" Al asked as me and Hana sat back down.

"Great!" Hana said sounding excited.

"I take it that you won then." Al said. Hana laid her head on the window, within seconds she was asleep.

"So what happened?" Al asked me after Hana was asleep.

"When I got there nothing much...but what I could tell is that she knows him somehow." I was kind of jealous of him, but I didn't know why.

"He started to say something but Hana hit him with her metal pipes and knocked him out." I told him.

"I wonder what he was going to say." Al asked and I nodded.

"I did try and ask her but she wouldn't tell me. It must be something bad." I concluded.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because most things about her is usually bad." I told al. he nodded. The train ran over a bump and Hana fell on your lap, and I blushed and heard Al laugh.

"What?" I asked playing with Hana's purple hair.

"You like Hana." He said as if a monkey could have figured it out.

"Well...yeah she is my friend." I said playing dumb.

"You know what I mean...you like her more than a friend, admit it." Al said making me blush even more. I looked down at Hana who did seem a lot less evil when she was asleep. I then notice that your finger was playing with her hair.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'd say we're pretty close...that train robbery took a lot of time. So we should get there soon." Al told me and I nodded.

Hana's p.o.v:

I opened my eyes; I was feeling a little tired. I yawned and looked out the window and saw a town very familiar.

"How long was I asleep...and how come I don't remember falling asleep?" I asked Ed and Al.

"Um...you were asleep for 20 minutes, and I don't know why you don't remember falling asleep." Ed said.

"Whatever...but I know this town." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"How do you know this town?" Al asked.

"I use to run away to this place. One of my friends lives here." I said. "come on."

"Fine...you know the way...don't you?" Ed asked.

"Well...his house is kind of hard to Miss." I said.

"Wait...your friends a guy?" Ed asked.

"Well...unless he got a sex change or something. Why?" I asked raising I eyebrow.

"Um... no reason." Ed said and I laughed.

"Whatever you say." I said and we stepped off the train. I led them down a pretty nice neighborhood. I then stopped at a big house." here we are." I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. A lady came to the door.

"Hey Faia...is Derek around?" you asked sweetly.

"Aw...miss Hana how nice to see you. You didn't runaway again did you?" She asked.

"Nope...for once I didn't run away." I replied

"That's good...Master Derek is up in his room...why don't you go surprise him." she said and led me, Ed, and Al inside.

"O.k...Its 3rd room to the left right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Exactly how many times did you run away?" Ed asked once Faia left.

"Um...I kind of lost count...I think about 100 times." I said with a smile.

When I reached the door, I opened it slowly and quietly. Derek had his back to the door so I snuck up behind him quietly and yelled "HIYA!"Right in his ear. When I said that he fell to the ground, making me laugh.

Ed's p.o.v:

I and Al watched as Hana snuck up to a guy who I assumed was Derek. She yelled really loud in his ear making him fall to the ground. Hana laughed and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful her laugh was, I shook that thought out of my head. I saw Derek look up and a really happy expression when he saw Hana.

"Hana! How did you get here?" he asked her.

"I flew" she said sarcastically.

"You haven't changed a bit," He said as Hana helped him up off the ground.

"Yes I have. I'm not the leader of my gang...I don't get into fights that often...oh and I'm a state alchemist." Hana told him, he looked shocked.

"How long have it been since I saw you?" He asked.

"Dunno...but any ways. Let me introduce you to my friends." She said and led him to where me and Al were." Derek this is Ed and al." she pointed to me and my brother, he waved and I just nodded.

"Does she still jump out of buildings?" he asked me.

"Yup." I answered.

"Hey Derek...can we stay here?" Hana asked.

"Of course...it gets pretty lonely here...we always need some excitement around here." Derek said, and Hana nodded.

"Thanks...I'm going to put my stuff in the guest bed room." Hana said and left the room.

Once Hana left, Derek turned to me and Al "what's your relationship with Hana?" He asked me.

"We're just friends." I answered.

"That's good. I'm going to warn you now...if you hurt her I'm going to hurt you." He threatened me.

"What's your relationship with her?" I asked him kind of interested in why he would say something like that.

he blushed "um...see we used to date like 9 years ago...but she broke up with me when her dad left her mom...we're really good friends now, but that's really all she'll ever be with anybody."

Hana's p.o.v:

I left the guys to go put my stuff in the guest bedroom. I shut the door behind me. I took off my jacket and looked at my arm and my shoulder.

'Sometimes I think I'm too reckless' I thought to myself. One week and I can take off the bandages. I was counting down the days. I put my jacket on and climbed out the window and onto the roof. I haven't done this for a while...but how hard could it be. I walked until I reached Derek's window (which by the way is open). I went through and was in Derek's room again, but Derek didn't notice because he had his back to me. I snuck up behind him and yelled in his ear "I'M BACK!" making him fall to the ground again.

"I'm beginning to think that you like to do that." He said as he got back up.

"What would give you that idea." I put on an innocent face.

"Why didn't you go through the door like a normal person?" he asked.

"Because I'm not normal," I said proudly.

"That's for sure." I heard Ed mumble. I hit him over the head.

"What was that Shorty?" I questioned. Ed suddenly got mad...again.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT DUST PARTICLES CAN'T EVEN SEE THEM!"Ed yelled making me laugh.

"I wasn't before...but now that you mention it..." I was cut off when Ed lunged at me but I was too quick for him. I did a flip and he missed me.

"Ha...you missed." I said triumphantly and stuck my tongue out at Ed, who just crossed his arms.

"Do they do this all the time?" Derek asked turning to Al.

"Most of the time." Al responded.

"DO NOT!" me and Ed said at the same time, causing me and Ed to glare at each other while Derek and Al laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

"You guys." Derek said and I flicked him in the forehead. You then saw 2 people approach the front door.

"We've got visitors." I said and within seconds one of the maids came in.

"Hana...there's 2 people at the door who say they know you."

"K...I'm coming." I said and me, Ed, Derek, and al walk downstairs to see 2 people waiting for me.

"HANA!" they yelled when they saw you. They tried to hug me but I hid behind Ed.

"Virginia...Ella what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We heard about Alison. Why didn't you call us?" Virginia asked and I just shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it I guess," I say and Ella hits me on the head. I glared at Ella who gave an innocent face.

"Come on your coming with us. You guys don't mind if we barrow her do you?" Virginia asked the guys and they shook their heads.

"Good...cause we would have taken her anyways."Ella said and they both started to drag me.

"Wait...don't I get a say in this!" I asked.

"No!" Ella and Virginia said and drug me out.

Ed's p.o.v:

I watched, as Hana was being drug by her best friends. Once they were gone me, Derek, and Al went back to Derek's room.

"That was weird," Derek said and me and Al nodded." what happened to Hana...she seems sad" Derek said.

"You noticed too?" you asked and this time Derek nodded.

"Hana's the kind of a person who spends most of her time worrying about other people, she holds everything in. when we were going out and she ran away from home for the 100th time she told me this quote 'when someone smiles a lot then they might have a lot of pain' I didn't understand it at the time...but now I think she was talking about herself." Derek said.

"That makes since...I think it has a lot to do with finding out that one of her best friends is trying to kill her." you said and Derek looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked and I began filling him in with what happened at central.

Hana's p.o.v:

Virginia and Ella drug me to some random cloth store.

"Why are we here?" I asked when we were in the store.

"Because a) we want you to tell us what happened and b) we want to buy some clothes." Virginia told me, I just sighed.

"Fine...whatever." I gave up trying to escape. So me, Ella, and Virginia looked through the clothes as I told them all about my time in central. It seemed to go well...except that I was interrupted by a guy.

"Hey do you want to go out sometime?" he asked.

"Um...let's see...NO!" I said and walked away but he stopped I and tried to kiss me, only I stomped his foot, kicked his shin and broke his jaw. I then turned around and ran out of the store. Ella and Virginia tried to come after me but I was too fast.

Ed's p.o.v:

me, Derek, and Al were just sitting around talking when suddenly Ella and Virginia came bursting in.

"Have you guys seen Hana?" Ella asked.

"No...What happened?" Derek asked.

"Well... we were out shopping when this guy came up to Hana and asked her out." Virginia said.

"She said no but he wouldn't listen so after she beat him up she ran off. We were kind of hoping that she came here...but of course not, that would be too easy." Ella said.

"Um...do you think that we might want to find her?" al asked.

"Yeah...lets spilt up so that we can cover more ground." Derek said and all of us nodded. we all left in different directions. I went to the forest area. I walked around a bit but saw no sign of her. I walked to a clearing and saw her sitting on the ground. There were animals all around I; I saw her petting a rabbit that was in her lap. As I watched her I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked right now.

I approached her carefully; she didn't even notice that I was behind her. The animals did however and they all ran away.

"Hana...are you all right?" I asked sitting next to her on the ground.

She looked up and saw me "I'm fine..."she trailed off.

"What happened?" I asked hoping that she would tell me. I then notice that she was crying, I took my hand and wiped the tears away.

"Some guy asked me out...I said no... But he didn't take the hint and he tried to kiss me...then I saw a horrible flashback." she said and tears were starting to form in her eyes. I took I hand and I gently laid her head on my chest.

"Its o.k...What was the flashback about?" I asked.

"It was when I was like 6 and this guy took me and kissed me. He wouldn't let go of me...but once he did I broke his jaw. He was the same guy who tried to rob the train." Hana said, tears still running down her face. I put your arm around her and gave her a hug...and surprisingly she didn't try and resist. We stayed like that for a while. Hana stopped crying but she was still laying her head on my chest.

Then you noticed that all of the animals were coming to Hana. She sat up and squirrels jump on her lap making Hana smile.

"I think you've made some friends." I told Hana who was petting the squirrel.

"I know." she said with a smile


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Hana's p.o.v:

Me and Ed were walking back to Derek's house. I was feeling better thanks to Ed...But I wasn't going to tell him that, he might get a big head. The sun had gone down a long time ago.

"So I hear that you and Derek used to go out," Ed said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah...we did, you're not jealous are you?" I asked him with a smirk.

Ed blushed but looked the other way "no...I just wanted to know if it was true." I laughed at how obvious he was sometimes.

"Whatever...come on we'd better get back to the house. Race you!" I said.

"You're on...but you can't climb any tree." Ed said.

"Fine...I don't need to...to beat you. Ready...set... go!" I yelled and me and Ed took off in the direction of Derek's house. I was winning but Ed was catching up fast. I soon saw the house come into view, I ran at full speed and I was at the front door in no time. I stopped panting as I waited for Ed. when Ed got there I said "ha...I win again."

"I let you win," he said pouted, I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say." I said and opened the door.

"HANA!" Came 4 voices. 'Dammit...I was hoping they wouldn't notice me' I thought to myself. Derek, Ella, Virginia, and Al ran and hugged me against my will, while Ed was laughing his head off.

"yes I'm here...but that may change if you don't let me breathe." I told them who soon let me go. Things soon settled down as it started to get later. Ella and Virginia were sleeping in my room, and Ed and Al were in the room across the hall. I didn't fall asleep until 12.

I opened my eyes to see that the sun was up. I looked around and noticed that Ella and Virginia were already up.

'How late is it?' I looked at my watch to see that it was 10:30 'dammit...I over slept' I thought and got out of bed only to suddenly get really dizzy. I walked slowly to the mirror. my reflection was really pale, but my cheeks were really rosy.

I turned away and change my clothes. I ended up wearing black pants, black mini skirt over the pants, black tank top and black jacket. I walked downstairs slowly; I walked in the kitchen to see everyone around the kitchen table. I sat down in the empty seat next to Ed. everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Um...Hana do you feel alright?" Ella asked.

"Yeah..."I said slowly, Ed put his good hand on my forehead.

"Your forehead says something different. Your forehead is hot enough to fry an egg on," Ed said

"I feel fine." I lied.

"You're lying." Derek said, he then tuned to one of the maids "can you get us a thermometer?" he asked the maid nodded and went to get one.

"I'm fine..." I say getting up. I try to walk but you end up falling to your knees.

"If you feel fine than how come you can barely walk?" asked ed as he helped me off the ground. The maid came back with a thermometer. I put the thermometer in your mouth mostly because you were being forced to.

I tried to walk but failed miserably. So Ed ended up carrying me 'bridal style' to your room. The maid took out the thermometer. my friends all looked at it.

"You're definably staying in bed. Your temp. Is 102." Virginia said, and I pouted.

"You just need some rest..."Ed said" which means you can't get out of bed."

"I'm o.k. really guys...I feel fine..." I trailed off as I fell asleep against my will.

Ed's p.o.v:

I watched as Hana suddenly feel asleep, I sighed.

"I think we're going to need to take turns watching her." Derek said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because...she's sick and she has lots of people after her who would take this opportunity to kill her. And if we don't she might sneak out." Ella said and every else nodded in agreement.

"Let's vote on who gets to watch her first." Virginia said "all in favor of Derek going first raise your hand." no one raised their hand" how about Ella." no one" me" still no one. "How about ed." and suddenly they all raised their hands.

"Looks like you get to do it first." Derek said and for some reason I felt like they planned it that way. Everyone left and I pulled a chair up to Hana's bed. I took Hana's hand and started to stroke it with my thumb. Hana looked different now than she did on the train when she was sleeping, she looked miserable.

"Awww...isn't that a shame...Hana's sick." I heard a voice behind me and saw that envy was there.

"What do you want?" I asked and got up.

"This has nothing to do with you shrimp...I'm just here for your little girl friend." he said.

"What do you want with her?" I asked ignoring the shrimp comment for right now.

"Well...it's more my boss...I really don't know...if it were up to me I'd kill her..." he responded.

"Leave her alone!" I exclaimed getting mad for some reason. Envy then ran at me, but instead of attacking me he flipped over me and grabbed Hana by the waist.

But something happened...black fire started to form around Hana. Envy dropped Hana and he yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"That's Hana's power...she somehow can sense when she's in danger without even being a wake." came Alison's voice.

"Her powers are growing every day. She'll soon figure out how powerful she is." Alison walked towards where Hana was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came here to help kidnap Hana...but now that I see her powers are getting stronger, it looks like we will have to kill her after all. Come on envy...we're going to have to report this." She said and they both left.

Hana's p.o.v:

I opened my eyes and look around. I was still feeling a little sick. I looked at the side of my bed to see Ed sleeping in a chair.

'Shoulda known they wouldn't trust me alone.' I thought, I looked down and blush a little when I saw that he was holding my hand. Ed suddenly woke up "Hana your awake." He said.

"How come I feel like I missed something when I was asleep?" I asked and Ed looked at the ground.

"Hana are you feeling better?" Ed asked changing the subject.

"Yeah...a little." I said as he put his hand on my forehead again.

"You still have a fever...do you want anything?" He asked.

"Can I have some tea...and an escape route." I said making Ed laugh.

"You can have the tea...but I don't know about the escaped route." He said and left.

'I hate being sick!' I yelled inside my mind. Then I remembered something "dammit...I didn't get to train today" I said out loud.

"I don't know how you manage to think about training when you're sick." came Virginia's voice form the doorway. I looked up and say Virginia, Ella, Derek, al, and Ed who was holding I tea. They all came and sat at the end of my bed and Ed gave me my tea.

"How you feeling?" Ella asked me.

"Oh fine considering that you guys won't let me leave my bed," I say taking a sip of my tea.

"We'd love to...except you still have a fever," Ed reminded me. I tried to get up but 4 different pairs of hands forced me back down, I started to pout.

"We're doing this for your own good." Virginia said and the others nodded their head, I just stuck my tongue out.

"I don't care!" I exclaimed." I'm bored!" I complained.

"So read a book." Virginia said making me really annoyed. I got a sudden evil idea, I grabbed my bag and took out a blue book. I then threw it and it hit Virginia in the face.

"What was that for!" She yelled.

"Dunno...when I get bored I suddenly get evil ideas. You should know that." I said. Virginia threw the book back at me, but I caught it and threw it back at her. The others watched as we kept throwing the book back and forth. This went on until I suddenly got really lightheaded. I laid my head on my pillow and feel asleep again.

Ed's p.o.v:

Hana fell back asleep. 'She's pretty funny when she's awake.'

Everything calm down after Hana went back to sleep, but I had a feeling that it was going to be a long day. Everyone left so that Hana could get some sleep. I had to stay here to make sure she didn't escape. I looked at Hana who was now sound asleep. I looked kind of peaceful almost like an angel...key word there is almost. I heard someone come through the door, I turned to see Ella and Virginia.

"What's up?" I asked as they came and sat at the edge of Hana's bed.

"We were hoping that you could tell us. What happened in central...she told us most of it...but she kind of got vague on the last day, after she told you about her being psychic. She skipped something we feel is like it must be important if she wouldn't tell us. So what happened after she told you?" asked Ella.

I started to blush "um...n-nothing." I stammered looking out the window.

"Now I'm almost certain that something did happen. You can't hide it from us." Virginia said, I started to blush even more.

"You promise you won't tell anyone else like I don't know… al?" you asked and they nodded.

"We...kissed" I said looking at the ground. Ella and Virginia looked at each other.

"I knew it...you owe me 20 bucks." Ella said to Virginia.

"You guys made a bet?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah...and I won." Ella said.

"I'm actually surprised...Hana usually breaks guys jaw for trying to kiss her. I think you're the first who hasn't gotten a broken jaw." said Ella and Virginia nodded. I started to blush even more buy now my face was probly as red as a beat.

"So...did you like it?" asked Ella.

"Um..."

"What does that mean?" asked Ella.

"It means I don't know. Jeez!" I said getting annoyed at the 3rd degree they were giving I. They did this on your visit to Ozette only Hana was there to stop them.

Ella put her hand on Hana's forehead.

"Whoa...I think her fever went up. Virginia go get a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth." Ella said and Virginia left to go get the bowl and washcloth. I looked at Hana, she seemed fine...but she was good at keeping everything inside too. Virginia came back with what Ella told her to get. Ella placed it on the nightstand by Hana's bed. She took the washcloth and dipped it in the bowl. She moved hana's hair away from her face and put the washcloth on her forehead.

"That should help bring down the fever...because its Hana she should be fine by tomorrow." Ella said and she left with Virginia.

'Hana has some interesting friends.' I thought to myself.

Hana's p.o.v:

I woke up the next day feeling better than ever. I looked around my room and saw all my friends sound asleep. I got up quietly and walked down to the kitchen.

"Hello Miss Hana...how are you feeling?" One of the maids greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

"Much better thanks...but now I have way too much energy." I said "can I help with anything?"

"There's really nothing to do around here until everyone wakes up." the maid said, and then I got an idea.

"Then do you want to play some cards?" I asked as I sat down at the table. The maids sat down too and I dealt the cards.

We were actually having a good time.

"Hana...are you feeling any better?" I heard a voice from the doorway. Looking up I saw that it was Ed, I smiled.

"Much better." I say as me and the maids continue our game. I got up "I'm going for a walk." I said and walked outside.

I walked to the forest...it is probly my favorite place to be. I don't know if it's because of the trees or the animals. I sat down on some random log, animals started to approach. I heard footsteps, but I sat there and picked up a rabbit. I looked up as Ed sat next to me, the animals didn't run away this time.

"They seem to like you," he said.

"I know...it's weird," I said with a smile watching a butterfly, the butterfly landed on my nose making me sneeze.

Ed's p.o.v:

me and Hana talked in the forest for a while. She had a rabbit on her lap, the animals all surrounded her.

"Are you sure your feeling better?" I asked her making her smile.

"I'm fine...I'm sorry for making you guys worry." she apologized making me smile.

"Don't worry about it...you worry about everyone else, you should let people worry about you sometimes." I say.

"That's what my mom use to say. In Ozette I never took it easy when I was sick...I always help mom with housework, made sure that none of the gangs ever stepped a foot on our property, and I helped El with her homework. I never had a chance to take it easy," she explained to me.

"Do you ever miss your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah I do... even though she and El wasn't my real family...they were all I had." She said with a smile.

"El wasn't your real sister?"

"Yeah...my real family was murdered when I was I don't really know much about them." She explained making me look down "El didn't even know."

"Awww look what at this." I heard behind us. Hana put the rabbit on the ground and faced the person who spoke.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Not you Shorty...I want your girlfriend. We have some unfinished business." He said, and if Hana hadn't grabbed your braid you would of beat him to a pulp.

"What do you want?" she asked kindly which surprised me.

"You...you broke my friends jaw...and I won't let you get away with it." He said and lunged after Hana but she was too quick and she did a back flip kicking him in the chin.

She pulled out her metal pipes, and glared at him. He suddenly looked scaried "your her... you use to be the leader of the most famous gang every known, the bloody snake fang gang!" He said and ran away. For some reason she looked disappointed.

"They always run." she said and put away her metal pipes. She sat down and a chipmunk landed on her shoulder. She seemed different then when I first met her...almost happy. She put the chipmunk back on the ground.

"Let's go," she said helping me up, but she didn't let go of your hand not that I minded. "I wonder if the others are up yet."

"Probly."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Hana's p.o.v:

me and Ed made it back to Derek's house...except I didn't make it to the front door because my friends kind of ran towards me.

"Dammit...why can't they wait till I get inside." I said as they hugged me.

"Hana your better!" Ella said.

"Yeah...now can you let go of me?" I asked getting annoyed. They let go but they grabbed me and started to drag I.

"Where are we going!" I asked.

"Shopping!" Virginia yelled.

"But I don't want to." I said as I watched Ed laugh.

'Note to self...hurt ed.' I thought evilly to myself.

I managed to get them to let go over my arms. I kind of given up on escaping, I arrived at a swimming suit shop.

"Not here!" I said and tried to run but they grabbed me and drug me in.

"What's the big deal?" Ella asked me.

"The big deal is that eveytime I go swimming suit shopping all the guys start to whistle and make a complete fool of themselves." I said.

"That's because you look totally hot in a swimming suit." Virginia said "besides if any guy does that we can beat him up." she added making me smile.

"Fine...but I'm only trying on black stuff." I said, Ella and Virginia nodded. I just stood there and watched Ella and Virginia go through all the rows of different swimming suits, I really didn't want to be here. Ella and Virginia gave me a pile of swimming suits to try on and pushed you into a changing room.

You first tried on a bikini, I put it on. I looked in the mirror; it showed off you snake tattoo.

'Ain't going to happen!' I yelled in mind. I changed back to your regular clothes and walked out.

"I ain't trying them on...I'm going to Derek's house." I said and walked out of the store while my friends looked at me surprised.

I start my walk to Derek's house when I notice a bunch of guys coming straight for me. I walked straight towards them as if I didn't notice a thing.

"Hey girly...you the one who broke our friend's jaw and scarred our other friend?" asked one of the guys, I just smirked.

"...Sounds like it. Why? Do you think you can take me?" I asked him.

"I don't think..."

"No surprise there." I said smirking. The guy snapped his fingers and the others ran towards me. I grabbed my metal pipes; I jumped up and kicked the first guy. I then did a 360 turn and hit 3 different guys with my metal pipes, they were now unconscious. All the guys excepted one was unconscious. I smirked, "I guess you're not as tough as you though."

He stared at me with a little horror.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm called Hana...your worst nightmare." I said.

"You're not normal are you...what gang were you in?" he asked.

"So you can tell I was in a gang. Very good, I was the old leader of the bloody snack fang gang." I said and watched as he started to go pale. I just walked away.

'Gangs these days...can't even beat a girl half their size' I thought to myself.

Ed's p.o.v:

I just lying on my bed just thinking when Virginia poked her head through the doorway. "Have you seen Hana?" she asked.

"No...I thought when was with you."

"She was...but because she hates being made to do anything...she kind of snuck out." Virginia sighed.

"You'd think that we would of figured out she won't do anything if she's made too from what happen the first and last day of school."

"What happened?" you asked now very interested.

"Well...her mom made her go to school...and because Hana's...well Hana. She kind of a rebelled a little."

"How little?"

"Well...she beat up all the guys in her class...but they were asking her out...she played mind games with the teacher and she went insane...and the principle well...no one knows what happened to him. So from then on she was home schooled." Virginia finished; you were a little scared of Hana now.

"Do...did you tell Hana?" Derek asked Virginia coming in the room.

"Let's see...no dead bodies... nothings broken...didn't get the chance to." Virginia smiled.

"You didn't get to ask me what?" Hana asked right behind Derek.

"Um...nothing." Virginia said a little nervous, Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh...right."

"They didn't get to tell you that. Some of my friends are having a fancy party thing...and I'm making everyone of you to go." Derek said sounding more brave than he actually felt, and the look that Hana gave him wasn't helping any. Hana pulled out her metal pipes and pointed them at Derek.

"I ain't going." Hana said.

"Yes you are." Ella came in.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!" both Ella and Virginia said at the same time.

"But I don't want to." Hana wined

"To bad...you're going end of it." Ella said, while Hana glared daggers (not literally...if it was literal then that would be just weird.) Hana's friends smiled triumphantly.

Hana's p.o.v:

'Out of all the places to be dragged to...it just had to be here' I thought angrily looking around the store. After Derek had told me about the party...which I wasn't thrilled about. Ella and Virginia drug me here.

"Can't you ever act like a normal girl?" Ella sighed.

"Why should I...I don't plan on changing for no one." I said stubbornly as always.

"Not even Ed?" Virginia said teasing me.

For some reason I started to blush."W-what d-d-do you mean?" I stammered cursing your stupid emotions.

"Well...we do know about the kiss." Ella told me causing me to blush even more, making my friends laugh.

"So are you guys going to get together...cause if so tell us so we can beat him up now." Ella told me.

"I can't really get in a relationship right now," me told them.

"And why not?"

"Because...like I told you the day El and me left...I'm on a very important search." I said looking through the dresses.

Ella and Virginia were kind of quiet after that, but I didn't mind. we all found really good dresses. mine unfortually didn't have any skulls on them, but it was black, Ella had a red dress, and Virginia found a sky blue dress. we split up when I said that you needed to do some more research, so I was going to be gone a really long time.

I walked to the library and you were all most there when you were stopped by...yet again another face in your past.

"HANA!" Came a guy's voice I wasn't exactly fond of.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I hissed going into loath mood.

"Aw...do you still hate me that much?" He asked now walking beside me...I grabbed my metal pipes.

"As a matter of fact...I do!" I said not even looking at him...if I did, let's just say he wouldn't be with us anymore.

"I said I never wanted to see you're fucking face again." I told him going into the library.

"Yeah...but I needed to see you...I know what I did to you was bad...but I still love you." He said making I finally look at him in discussed.

"You don't love me...if you did then you wouldn't have cheated on me with that skank."I sat down and pulled out my notebook.

"I made a mistake...I want to start over." He said making me sarcastically laugh.

"Do I look like the kind of girl to fall for you stupid lines?" I questioned him as I reviewed my notes.

"No...But that's what I love about you...you're not like other girls, you always do things your own way." he said and I was getting madder by the second.

"I would think it have been obvious that I hate your guts." I got up and went to some random bookshelf.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said and he kissed you, which lasted about a second, caused I brought my knee up and hit him in the crouch. We all know what usually happens to guys...he fell to the ground trying to breathe. I took this opportunity and left the library.

'Guess I'm going to have to come back later' I thought annoyed. I heard him coming and I decided to see if he could catch...not that anyone could. I started to run at full speed. I looked up and saw a tree...so being me, I jumped up grabbed the branch with your my and swung up.

'Well...nice seeing you.' I thought to myself sarcastically. I jumped from tree to tree. I stopped at some random tree and sat down on the branch...ok maybe I was hanging upside down, either way I was on a branch. I soon found it was fun to say something as random people came by. The other people just looked at me funny making me smile. I would have stayed like that...but he found me.

"Haha...I found you...I win!" He said appearing causing me to fall and I kind of land on my knees.

"How many times do I have to say it? I... HATE...YOUR... GUTS!" I yelled at him getting up, and by this time people started to form a circle around us.

"That hurts...and after all the time I spent trying to find you." He faked being hurt.

"Do I look like the kind of girl to care...all I was to you was the flavor of the month...I wasn't good enough, that's why you cheated on me for that skank!" I yelled and all the girls who were watching were now appalled.

"Yeah...but I didn't know what I had until a few months ago." he told me, but for some reason I could feel my blood boiling.

'This isn't good'

"Please just listen to me." he pleaded.

"I'm sick of your excuses...you don't love Me." I told him walking back to Derek's house, everyone was clapping.

'I can't believe him' I thought angrily. Inside I could feel your powers growing as my anger did. I was in my own world...so I couldn't sense the evil behind me; I felt a sharp pain and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Ed's p.o.v:

How long does it take to do research? I asked myself waiting for Hana. Ella, Virginia, and Derek were playing cards and Al was watching them.

"Will you chill already? Hana's fine...unless he found her." Ella said.

"Who's he?" al asked

"Well last time we were in Ozette...I heard that hana's ex was looking for her. lets just say hana doesn't really like him anymore." Virginia said.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Well...when Hana was a gang leader, she had a boyfriend named shikyo (means death in Japanese). They seemed like the perfect couple...well sort of if you skip the fact that they were part of a gang. Well...she found out that he was cheating on her with a girl twice as girly as she was...well Hana acted quick and she beat the crap out of them both. She would have killed them but...we stopped her. So from then on she hasn't trusted any guys really."

"Well...you are right about the fact that he did find her." said a voice from behind, you turned to see Alison standing in the doorway.

"You!" Ella and Virginia hissed getting up.

"What do you want?" I questioned getting to my feet as well.

"Relax...I didn't come here to fight...I came here to tell you that Hana has indeed met he ex...And she got her self kidnapped...I always told her that her only weakness what her anger." Alison said with a smirk.

"Where is she now?" Ella asked.

"I don't need to tell you that...Virginia already knows." with that she was gone.

Everyone looked at Virginia "yeah...Hana's not going to be too happy about this. Ella its time for us to use it." Virginia said and Ella nodded. Virginia closed her eyes and a staff appeared in her hand.

"Like Hana we too have a really cool power...I'm electricity and she's water. Who all wants to go find Hana?" Virginia asked.

"Well. You know I'm in." Ella said with a smile.

"Me too." I say and saw that Derek and al nodded their heads.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked and Virginia smiled.

"Leave that to us." she said and brought down her staff and we disappeared.

Hana's p.o.v:

'Ow...why does the back of my neck hurt?' I asked myself sitting up. I looked around and saw that my vision had come true; I was in a dark room. I saw a mirror and looked at myself. I had some cuts on my face and my jacket was ripped, but I was just fine. I punched the mirror and watched as it broke into a million different pieces. I tried to move but I had a chain around my ankle.

'Can't these people be more original?' I thought and melted the chain. I walked to the door and found it was locked.

'They think I can't get out?' I asked yourself and I picked the lock with a bobby pin.

I heard a sound and saw Ella, Ed, al, Derek, and Virginia behind I.

"What are you doing here?" I said turning around looked at them.

"We came to help you." Ella said and I shock my head.

"No way. It's too dangerous."

"Yeah...so was fighting in a gang...but we still did it...this is nothing. And we're not going to let you do this alone." Virginia said and the rest nodded their heads.

"Why not?" I wined.

"Because...we're your friends...and even though we grew up in Ozette...we learned that friends always stick together." Ella said.

"Fine...then hold these." I said and threw my gloves at them.

Virginia caught them and put them in her pocket." don't tell me this is a very serious battle."

"O.k...I won't." I clapped your hands together and put them on the ground and 2 metal pipes came out.

"Can't you get a better weapon?" Ella asked and I shook my head.

"Well...I could but it's easier to scare people." I said walking out of the room, the others following.

"So do you know where you're going?" Ed asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Maybe I can help you." a voice said and I saw some random guy a head of us.

"Oh great...why can't this ever be easy?" I asked.

"Well...it's no fun the easy way." he replied, and I just roll my eyes.

Ed's p.o.v:

Hana ran and kicked the guy as hard as she could in the shin. The guy seemed to be in a lot of pain, seeing as he fell to the ground clenching his shin.

"He annoyed me too much." Hana said walking forward.

A few minutes later and several people in pain later we were looking at a rather large door.

"So do we like knock?" Derek asked and Hana shook her head.

"Oh sure...that will go over real well...no I have other plans." she said which kind of scared me. Hana fist started to glow black; she raised it and punched the door that then fell down.

"You never could make an entrance without something breaking." came a voice. I looked and saw 12 different people inside.

"Yeah...sorry but I didn't like the door very much." Hana smirked.

"Too bad...and I have them put the door there for you." The voice sneered.

"Now, now...be nice to our guest." came another voice. Everyone parted as a girl with longer purple hair then Hana walked up; her eyes were a pinker purple than Hana's too.

"I know that voice somehow." Hana whispered.

"I'm surprise you even remember that...it was 14 years ago." She sounded surprised.

"Whatever...why do you want me so bad. I'm nothing special. Just your average rebel." Hana said and the girl laughed.

"You would love for people to think of you as normal, wouldn't you? But you're far from being normal...besides you having visions; you also have an abnormal power over fire. Am I right?" she asked.

"Well...duh, I'm guessing you already knew."

"Yes I did."

"Can we kill them yet?" someone asked.

"Why not have a little fun. Anyone wants to see how they fight against their own friend?" the girl asked and everyone raised their hands.

"And you're going to do this how?" Hana asked. She just smirked she pointed her finger at Hana and a black light hit her on the forehead. Hana fell backwards to be caught by you. the others ran to see if Hana was o.k.

"What did you do to her?" Virginia asked, making the girl laugh even more.

"Easy...see I have the power of mind control...so she's under my control now...good luck." she smirk as Hana started to get up. You looked in her eyes and saw more hate than ever.

"You...may be able...to control most...people but as you...said I'm not...like most people." she said calmly, the girl looked surprised.

"I guess I underestimated you...oh well. GET THEM!" She yelled and all of the people came towards us.

Black fire surrounded Hana and she released it saying, "DRAGON'S FURRY!" it took the shape of a dragon and hit every one of them. "I'm in no mood for this." she said walking back to where everyone was.

What she didn't notice was that the girl was coming up behind her...and before you could tell her, the girl grabbed her neck and was trying to choke her. Then something that if I weren't a "genus"...you would never have believed happened. Hana was changing, her usual black clothes were changing into a long flowing dress, and her hair was becoming more vibrant and longer.

The girl let go of Hana and she too changed.

"Long time no see...Kasai," the girl said after she transformed too.

"Same to you Ankoku." the girl who was now known as Kasai said.

I looked over at the others who looked confused...except Virginia and Ella. They transformed too...Virginia changed to a pink dress and Ella changed to a white one.

"Don't forget us." Virginia said.

"Oh how could I forget denki (lighting) and kichi (understanding)."Ankoku said and I now was as confused as ever.

"I didn't know you guys were here," Kasai said.

"We would of told you except we needed to keep an eye out on Hana...seeing how she always gets into trouble." kichi said and kasai nodded.

"Will you guys give it up...I can't let you leave now...seeing how I know who you hide in." ankoku said and she grabbed a chain. Kasai grabbed a bow and arrow, denki grabbed a staff and kichi had a giant ax (I know it's weird just deal with it).

"We won't let you hurt any people anymore." Kasai said and shot a black arrow at ankoku but it missed her.

"Will you look at the time...I have to go meet someone...we'll do this again real soon." she said and she disappeared.

"Dammit...she's gone."Denki said.

"Let's go...I don't know how long I can stay in the open." Kasai said and the others looked at her.

"You mean...Hana doesn't know yet?"Kichi said and Kasai nodded.

They turned back to you, al, and Derek "we'll explain everything when we get back." denki said and as when we came looking for Hana we left.

Once back in Derek's room all three girls transformed back only Hana kind of fell down to her knees.

"Don't worry...she'll be fine, she just has to get use to the whole transformation thing." Virginia said and I help Hana back up.

"Someone explain...what the hell is going on." Hana said being her usual self.

Hana's p.o.v:

Well I was now confused, I listened as Virginia and Ella explained.

"Well you see a long time ago there was a goddess of every element living among us. The world was a peaceful place, but then the goddess of darkness started to turn everything to darkness...and the other elements had to ban together to stop her. In the end they did stop her but at a price...they couldn't live among mortals anymore. So the only way they could keep peace they all had to find someone with the same qualities as them...for example I'm the goddess of water and understanding so it's only natural that I have understanding." Ella said.

"Yes and I'm the goddess of lightning and knowledge...and Hana's the goddess of fire and courage." Virginia said.

"Great...just what I need...more complications." I said sarcastically folding my arms across my chest.

"We know you do." Ella said hugging me along with Virginia.

"Why can't you ever hug someone who likes to be hugged?" I asked them.

"Because...if we did that, it wouldn't be funny." Virginia said.

"Oh yeah...can I have my gloves back?" I asked, Virginia gave them to me.

Virginia whispered something to Ella making her nod.

"Hey Hana...isn't your b-day coming up?" Virginia smirked sitting next to me, I just glared.

"Why can't you be someone to forget days like that?" I asked annoyed now.

"Wait...your birthday is coming up?" Ed asked.

"Yeah...no big deal I'm just turning 16." I said shrugging looking at the guys shocked expressions.

"You never told us when your birthday was." Al said.

"Well...you see Hana here doesn't like her birthday very much." Ella said putting her hands on my head.

"There's nothing good about my birthday." I said.

"Could you be any more stubborn?" Ed asked I smirked.

"Of course I can." I said getting up." you've seen nothing yet." I smirked for some reason Ed looked a little scared.

"Not like your any better." Al said making me laugh, I noticed Ed blushed but I didn't pay much attention to it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Hana's p.o.v:

Everything calmed down and before I knew it...the day of the dance came. I was sitting in the kitchen at about 7 in the morning drinking some tea before I left to go do my morning training. The house was spotless thanks to me and my energy in the morning. I left before anyone except the maids were up. The sun was barely up, but I knew that it was going to be a hot day.

'Great...just what I need' I thought sarcastically. I was wearing a black tank top, black miniskirt over black pants, and black tennis shoes.

I stopped when I reached the forest; all of the animals were waiting for me. I picked up a chipmunk and I started to walk to my normal spot. I sat down on the log and all the animals surrounded me, I just smiled. I put the chipmunk on your lap and started to pet it. I sat there humming just a random melody that suddenly came into my mind. The wind blew and a cherry blossom fell into my lap. I picked it up and gave it to a rabbit that was lying down at my feet.

"They seem to like you." you turned to see Ed standing behind you.

"I know...it's weird, no matter how old I've been... animals just seem to like me even when I was the leader of a gang." I said as he sat next to me on the log.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked and I nodded.

"What exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

"Well...I'm looking for information about why my family was murdered...I was three back then so I don't know much about them. But I do know it had something to do with something called 'the philosiver's stone'." I told him looking down at the now sleeping chipmunk.

"You know about it?" Ed asked.

"Yeah...I found out about it when I was 6." I shrugged.

"You knew about it then?" Ed asked still not believing me.

"Yeah...after I was done with home schooling I started to read a book and it was talking about it...about one paragraph." I told him, then I felt it."Dammit...they found me. Gggrr...I've got to go before they find me...." I said and I jump up and grabbed the tree branch and off I went. I made it up to about to lunchtime...but they caught up with me.

"Ha...found you!" Ella said grabbing my arm.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"Come on...it's time for us to help you get ready." Virginia said and they started to drag me back to Derek's house. I struggled all the way there but they still held on to me. They drug me all the way to my room and actually tied me to a chair.

"I'm going to kill you," I told them.

"Relax...if you would cooperate with us it wouldn't take that long." Virginia said.

"Plus...don't you want to surprise all the guys...especially Ed?"Ella said making me blush." what time is it?"

"2:59(it took them awhile to get home with all the struggling and junk)"

"Perfect we have about 3hours...the party's at 6" Ella said and Virginia nodded. They first painted your fingernails red which took like 30 minutes to dry.

"And why couldn't I wear black fingernails?" I ask still a little mad about this whole thing.

"Because...um...I said so." Ella said sticking her tongue out.

They then did your toenails, which I didn't like.

"Why can't I just skip it?" you wined.

"Because...it's a lot more fun to see you wear a dress." Virginia answered reading a book.

"Ok...should we do the hair first or makeup?" Ella asked.

"Defiantly hair first...that will take awhile." Ella nodded.

"Should it be curly, wavy, up?"

"I'm thinking loose curls." Ella said and Virginia nodded.

"Don't I get a say in anything?" I asked.

"No...Because your choice would be to skip the dance." Virginia said and she and Ella started my hair. By the time they were half way done it was close to being five.

"You're defiantly going to look gorgeous."Ella said finishing my hair and leading me to the mirror. You looked at yourself my hair had curls that fell down to your back.

"Ok change into your dress...then we'll do your makeup." I nodded and I quickly changed into my black dress that fell down to your knees. It emphasized the figure that I never really showed. I saw that Ella and Virginia both changed in their dresses too.

"o.k...let's begin." Virginia said and you sat back down. It was about 5:50 before we were all ready.

"o.k...I'm going to check to see if the guys are ready." Ella said and she left.

Ed's p.o.v:

I wasn't happy that Derek was making me wear the stupid suit. But I was kinda interested in seeing Hana in a dress. I looked up to see Ella coming.

"You guys ready?" she asked and we nodded.

"o.k. then let me introduce Hana." she said and she stepped aside to show Hana wearing a black dress that really looked good, her hair had loose curls falling down her back. me and Derek both dropped our jaws.

"Come on...I don't look that different." Hana said when she saw that my jaw was dropped.

"Hana...remember what we told you." Ella said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...no death glares, threatening glares, glaring, killing, threatening to kill, no weapons of any sorts, no beating people up, no mind games anything else?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes...no being sarcastic." Virginia said and Hana groaned. All three of them walked down the stairs together Ella and Virginia smiling and Hana was trying not to glare.

"Shell we go?" Derek asked and the girls nodded. we walked to the place that was having the party, which wasn't that faraway.

we arrived at a pretty big place; it was white on the outside. I looked around at all the people who were arriving...for some reason the guys all seemed to be looking at Hana.

Hana's p.o.v:

me and my friends walked into an amazing looking room...well it would of been if I was more girly. I looked around and notice everyone starring at me making me more nervous then I already were. I suddenly had the sudden to kill people...I didn't know why.

"You're the last person I would expect to see here." I stopped when I heard is voice.

"I didn't have a choice," I said turning to face shikyo. "Don't you have a police line up to do or something?" I asked.

"Nope…for once I'm free." he said." C'mon let's dance." he said and grabbed my wrist, which was bad because then he was on his back.

"Don't touch me again." I said gritting your teeth.

"I should of known you would try something that foolish shikyo." Ella said and Virginia nodded.

"You haven't changed," said a voice behind me, I turned to see one of my favorite guys.

"Teacher." you said and hugged him.

"Hana's see your doing well." he greeted you"...but do you have to beat people up?" he questioned me.

"Well...I don't have to...I just do." I said making my friends laugh.

"So who are your friends?" he asked politely.

"Ella. Virginia...Ed...Al...And Derek." I pointed to each of them." everyone this is my teacher, Tatakai."

"Hi...nice to meet you all. I'm glad to see Hana doesn't beat up everyone she meets," he said making Hana glare.

"I don't beat up everyone I meet," I say defending yourself.

"Actually...when Virginia and me met her she hardly ever said a word." Ella said.

"Wait there was a time where you never talked?" Ed asked.

"Yeah...when I was 4." I said.

"I just can't see you not talking." Derek said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Whys that?" I asked causing Derek to move out of arms length of me.

"Um...well because ever since I have known you, you always have something to say." Derek said.

"That's Hana for you." Virginia said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Anyways...tatakai hows your little girl?" I asked.

"She's doing fine she's gotten so big." he said.

'At least he's not like Hughes and pulls out a whole photo album of his daughter' I thought to myself.

"Hey...I've got to go see someone. But come by my house tomorrow, I have someone for you to meet...oh and you can bring your friends if you like." He said and he left.

"So that's your teacher?" Ella asked and I nodded.

The dance was pretty boring, of course what was really interesting is that Derek asked Ella to dance...and Virginia even got asked to dance by a guy with dark brown hair, blueish-greenish eyes, and he was 5'3. I got asked by almost every guy there and I rejected each of them. Actually I would of been long gone...except both Virginia and Ella had the door in their sights.

"Dammit..."I said after I figured out that the windows were too small.

"I don't think you should spend all your time plotting an escape route."Ed said watching me pace back and forth. Time seemed to be going on forever.

"Well...I wouldn't have to make an escape route if this had more action." I said still pacing.

"You're giving me a headache with all the pacing." Ed complained, I stopped for a second...then you started pacing again." how come I get the feeling that you're going to start pacing more?" Ed asked.

"Because she is." came Ella's voice, I turned around.

"Can we go...I'm bored." I complained.

"You never did like anything where you couldn't beat people up, inflicted pain, destroy, or send people to the hospital." Virginia sighed.

"And I suppose that's bad." I said making Ed laugh.

"Yes it's bad...especially when people are afraid of you." Ella said.

"But I just wanna go...it's boring here." I complained.

"Fine we can go...geeze."Derek said making me become very happy. we left and headed to Derek's house. Nothing interesting really happened until the next morning.

Virginia's p.o.v (I know I usually don't do this, but in this case I kind of need to):

I was sitting at the table with everyone except Hana.

"Dammit...how long can she sleep. I mean Hana is usually up before the Sun." then I got a little worried."Um...Ella do you think it's like that time in Ozette?" Ella looked up and got a really scared expression.

"I hope not...I don't think I need another scar."

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"Well... it doesn't happen very often, but sometimes hana is really hard to wake up...as in almost impossible." I told them.

"The last time...she hit me so hard with a pillow that it left a scar." Ella said scarring the guys.

"The only reason she actually got up was a) she was Hungary and b) she sense danger. So who wants to wake her?" I asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Lets vote." Ella said and the rest nodded slowly.

"All in favor of Ed raise your hands." Virginia said and everyone raised their hands except for Ed of course.

"Why me?" He complained.

"Because if she ends up kill you, then it's not like we'd lose that much." Derek said making everyone else laugh.

"Are you calling me short!" Ed yelled making everyone laugh even harder.

"Just go!" you said pushing him.

Ed's p.o.v:

'They're going to pay for this' I thought as I went into Hana's room. I saw her sleeping soundly, as always she looked harmless...but if what Ella and Virginia said was true then this was going to be a challenged.

"Hana...wake up." I shook her gently but she just turned her back to me. you shook her a little harder but she hid her head under a pillow. I grabbed the pillow causing her to get up grab the pillow and fall back asleep.

'How does she do that?' I thought getting annoyed. I grabbed her pillow again and this time I stepped out of arms length. Hana got up grabbed her pillow, hit me, and then went to bed.

'This is getting annoying' I thought, and then I got an idea.

"Hey Shorty you better get up." I said and Hana's eyes shot open.

"What was that!" She yelled jumping out of bed.

"Nothing!" I yelled and ran for my life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Hana's p.o.v:

After Ed left I changed my clothes. I changed to black mini skirt with shorts underneath like always, a black spaghetti strap top, with fishnet over the top, my black gloves and black combat boots then I tied a bandana around my arm. I put my hair in a ponty tail; I walked out of the room and found Ed waiting for me.

"You know for someone who wakes up before the sun...you're hard to get up."Ed said, and I hit him. "what was that for?" he said rubbing his head.

"For calling me short…shorty." I said and it was my turn to run. Ed chased me down the stairs and around the house until I hid behind Al.

"Where is she?" I heard Ed ask, and I sighlenly giggled.

"Al...Do they do this often?" Virginia asked.

"Don't change the subject." ed said and I stepped out from my hiding place.

"Jeeze Ed… you have anger problems." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I have anger problems? That's funny coming from the girl who beats up people who calls you short," Ed said and I glared at him.

"What did you say!" I yelled.

"You heard me." he smirked.

"Do they do this often?" I heard Ella ask.

"No." I answered.

"Yes."Ed contradicted me.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"If you guys don't stop... I'm going to have to separate you two." Virginia threatened.

"He started it." I said pointing at Ed.

"Did not!" Ed defended himself.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." I said. "I'm going to bed." I said trying to go upstairs, but Ed grabbed my wrist.

"Oh no you don't...it was hard enough to wake you up." he said.

"Fine...then let's go!" I suddenly got really excited.

"Fine." everyone said and I led them to a house by the river.

Before I even made it to the door, his kid came running out.

"Hana." she said hugging me.

"Hey kid...you dad around?" I asked her after she stopped hugging me.

"Yeah...he's talking to some lady in the living room...c'mon I'll take you and your friends there." she said leading me to where my teacher was talking to some lady.

"Hey dad...Hana's here." his kid said.

"Thank you Gosai." he said and she left.

"I'm so glad you came." he smiled.

I noticed that Ed was now a little scared and wondered why.

"So you're the Hana that could strike fear into anyone by looking at them?" She asked and I smirked.

"I used to...I don't do that anymore." I told her.

"Hana...I would like you to meet Izumi." he said and I smiled a greeting.

"So...I heard that you've been making a name for yourself Hana or should I say 'dark' alchemist." He said and I smiled innocently.

"Yeah about that...I kinda forgot to mention that last time I came here."

"Exactly how do you forget to mention it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well... when you're me you tend to forge a lot of things." I said smiling.

"Well...do you at least remember what I always said." you nodded.

"Let's see... 1) Hana don't go around beating up all the guys you meet...2) Hana no more sugar...3) breaking out of jail is bad...4) it's not good to try and break your criminal record...and 5) Hana quit hitting everything that moves with your metal pipes." I said and everyone looked at me.

"Very good...except have you actually listened to me?" he asked.

"For the most part no...But I haven't been eating sugar." I said proudly.

Hana's p.o.v:

"Um...why can't you have sugar?" Ed asked nervously, I just smiled.

"Well...for some reason people tell me I'm scary when I'm hyper." I said. Ella and Virginia rolled their eyes.

"Well...you are. Last time you had sugar you beat up almost ever thing that moved." Ella said and I smiled proudly.

"And I suppose now you're going to tell me that it was a bad thing." I smirked.

"Well yeah...you shouldn't go around beating up everything." Ella said hitting me on the head, I glared at her.

"So Hana have you been training?" my teacher asked me, changing the subject before a fight broke out.

"Yeah...almost every day before the sun comes up...just like you taught me." I said.

"Mind if I asked you to show me how good you've gotten?" he asked making me get really excited, and all of my friends got the anime sweat drop.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." I said. I looked at Izumi "hey old lady...you wanna come?" I smirk as she got really mad and tried to punch me but I knew that was coming and I blocked it.

"You fight like an old lady." I smirked.

"Yeah...you fight like a girly-girl." she shot back making me get mad.

"Do not...and at least I don't fight like an old lady." I challenged her.

"Looks like Hana has found her target." I heard Ella said.

"Yeah...how about it old lady." I smirked.

"Fine girly girl." she said and everyone followed us out into the backyard.

I smirked "are you sure you can do it old lady?"

"I'm fine...just don't complain about breaking a nail girly girl." she shot back.

"I wouldn't dream of It." I said to her.

"O.k...I want a clean fight. Which means no metal pipes Hana...and no alchemy Izumi." me teacher said and we nodded."O.k then fight!" he said and we ran towards each other. Izumi threw the first punch but I blocked it and I did a low kick but she dodged that. The fight went on for hours...it ended when my teacher stepped in.

"I think we can call this a draw...your both evenly matched. And Hana I'm proud to call you my student...even though you don't seem to listen to a word I say."

You looked up "what...did you say something." this made my teacher chuckle.

Izumi turned to Ed" i think she's even better then you Edward."

"No she's not." he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah...wanna prove It." I said and pointed one of my metal pipes at him, making him cower (even more than when he sees Izumi).

"Hey Hana...come on let's play." Gosai said and I nodded.

"Wanna play football?" I smirked and she nodded.

"How do you wanna do the teams?" Virginia asked, I thought for a second then all three of us said "GIRLS VS. GUYS!"Everyone else laughed.

"Sounds fine by me...but you girls are going down." Derek said and all the guys nodded.

"No we aren't...we've got Hana...she's the best at this sort of game."Gosai said making me blush.

"I'm not that good."

"Yes you are...don't you remember in Ozette...you were so good that you had to play on your own team" Ella said.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." I said with a smile.

So the teams were set...on the girl's side was you, Ella, Virginia, and Gosai. And on the guys team was Ed, Al, Derek, and my teacher.

Ed's p.o.v:

The game started... the girls were on offence first. Everyone had someone to guard...Unforutially I had to guard Hana which was proven quite difficult. Virginia had the ball and she threw it to Gosai, who threw it to Ella, who of course threw it to Hana, who caught it and started to run towards the in zone. I started to chase her but seeing as it was Hana she was ahead of me. I decided that the only way to make sure that she didn't score was to tackle her. So I ran full speed until I was right behind her, I jump forward, grabbed Hana and we went down. Once down...she quickly got up and helped me up.

"Nice...but next time you might want to make sure that I'm not already in the in zone." she said and the girls giggled. By the end of the game the girls beat us badly.

Soon it was time to go...the only way I knew that was because the sun was going down.

"See you kid." Hana said to Gosai.

"It was nice to see you again." Hana's teacher said and Hana nodded.

"Nice to meet you old lady." Hana said to Izumi.

"You too girly girl."Izumi said.

"C'mon...let's go."Hana said and we went back to Derek's house.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Hana's p.o.v:

Me, Ed, al, Derek, Ella, and Virginia were all talking in the room me, Ella, and Virginia were sharing.

"So Hana...what color are you going to die your hair tomorrow?" Ella asked me.

You shrugged "dunno...I never actually know until the time comes."

"I know! You could die it pink." Virginia said, I just stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Yeah sure...then while I'm at it...I'll start wearing pink and talking about my emotions." I said in your sarcastic tone. "which means...it ain't happening."

"Will you quit saying 'ain't' all the time?" Ella asked.

"No..And just for that...I'm going to say it even more...ain't ain't ain't ain't ain't ain't ain't ain't!" I said ticked off that my best friend tried to tell me what to do.

"Hey Hana...remember when you got your tattoo?" Virginia asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh yeah." I said smiling.

"You have a tattoo?" Ed asked me amazed.

"Well duh...Hana here got it when she was five." Ella said, almost as if she were bragging.

"Yeah...when I was five I asked my mom if I could get one...of course she said no...But the next day I got a tattoo that is still how they remember me. Seeing as how I always change my hair color and junk." I shrugged.

"How come you never told me?" Derek asked and I just shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it I guess."

"Hey Hana...remember in ozette, your favorite threat to use?" Virginia asked me and I smiled.

"How could I forget...because of it everyone was afraid of me."

"What was it?" Al asked me.

"My threat to anyone who got on my nerves was, I knew 14 different ways to kill someone a pop sickle stick." I smirked.

"Do you really?" Ed asked sounding nervous.

"The question is do you really want to find out?" I asked back and he shook his head. We talked until 11, then I kicked the guys out so that a) I could dye my hair...the color I chose is blue, and b) so I could go to bed.

I woke up at 4 the next morning. I changed to a black tank top with a red skull on it, black pants, black jacket, black combat boots, and of course I was wearing my black gloves. I wrote a quick note saying that I was gone and I'd probly be back whenever I felt like it, I put the note on my bed. Then I went out through the window.

I stopped at some random tree that was secluded from everything else.

'Happy freakin' birthday.' I thought bitterly. I was leaning on the tree trunk and just thinking. I was in such a deep thought that I probly wouldn't even notice if Roy was there wearing a mini skirt (ACK!IT BURNS!THE IMAGES! Srry but I went to the hospital...I'll be back later...) I however snapped out of thinking when someone poked me. I saw that Ed was right next to me.

"When did you get here?" I asked confused.

"Dunno...I guess a minute ago." he answered.

"So what's up?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"Did you know that your friends are trying to set us up?" He asked and I giggled.

"Well duh...I've known that ever since they got here. " I sighed.

"And you never told me?" he asked and I nodded.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out." I smiled; he looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked wishing he didn't know about the whole eye-changing thing.

"Well. Your eyes are a light blue color and you told me that your eyes change depending on your emotions...so tell me what's wrong." he asked.

"I don't know...I guess it has a little to do with my real parents. A few years ago I found out the day my parents death...which wasn't easy I had to break a few laws. They died on this very day...and now I sometimes get visions of the day they died. They died because of me...the people who killed them, were trying to kill me, and I wasn't even strong enough to save them." I said with tears in my eyes, but I was very determine not to cry. I could tell Ed was speechless.

Ed reached and wiped away a tear that had fallen against my will.

"You know you don't always have to be the strong one...its o.k to cry once in a while." he said, I shook my head.

"No its not...if I'm not the strong on...then I don't know what I Am." I said.

"I do...you're the stubborn one." he smirked.

"Am not!" I defended myself.

"Are too...now come on...you shouldn't be depressed on your birthday." He said and grabbed my hand making me blush. I never actually made it very far...because of course Alison comes.

"Guess who?" she said making me turn around.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"You're not in a very good mood are you? Well...whatever. I'm here because you and me haven't finished our battle." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I seem to remember that I could have killed you except that your gay boyfriend had to save you." I sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she said getting angry." if you really have nothing nice to say I guess I'll kill you." she said.

"Who are you going to kill?" came Ella's voice as she, Derek, Virginia, and al came into view.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Virginia sensed that danger was coming and then we figured that the danger was coming towards you." Ella said.

"Now 6 on 1 isn't very fair." she said.

"Make that 3 on 6" came a voice and 2 more people appeared.

"Whatever...you guys can have the others... but I get Hana." Alison said but I shook my head.

"No...I'm going to take on all 3 of you." I said.

"No you're not."Ed said stepping beside me.

"Yes I am...I never meant for anyone to get involved in the first place...the only reason they're even here." I said, this time everyone stepped forward.

"You may have gotten us involved...but it was our choice to stay involved." Ella said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Aw...how touching...how about we just kill all of you?" she said and I could feel the anger rising in me.

"No one can kill my friends...except me." I sneered trying my hardest to control my anger.

"Hey! Why would you want to kill us?" Ella asked.

"Um...no reason..." I replied innocently.

"Can we get on with it? Or do you have anything else you say?" Alison asked and I thought for a second.

"No...I'm good." I said.

"Then prepare to die." she said.

"I've been prepared to die...but not before I kill you." I glared.

"ICY STORM!" she yelled and a punch of needles made of ice started to come towards me. I grabbed my metal pipes and manage to divert most of them...but some hit me with a lot of force that I winced at the pain. Alison came charging at me, but I was ready. She had 2 daggers ready. Me and her versed each other...while the others took care of her friends.

"Do you really think you can save your friends?" she questioned me.

"I can and I will." I said determined.

"How can you do that if your having trouble breathing?" she asked confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I said and I knew that I made a mistake. She grabbed my throat and started to choke me. I struggled for some air...but it was no use. I was ready to die... but then I saw El's face and I remembered that she gave her life to save me, and I wasn't going to let her life be in vein.

"It's not my time to die." I said and released some of my dark fire in her direction, sending her a few feet away. I start to walk to where Alison was.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in a not so nice voice.

"I want you dead." she said getting up. She threw a dagger at me but I caught it and threw it back and hitting Alison in the arm, causing her to yelp. Alison snapped her fingers, and the other two came and grabbed my arms. I wasn't expecting that.

"Let's see how long you can with stand ice on your flesh." she said, I was scared but I wasn't about to let it show."ICEY STORM!" she yelled and ice needles came towards me hitting me with great force. I was in pain but I wasn't going to show it.

"My turn...DRAGON'S RAGE!" I yelled and a fire blast was sent towards Alison. I then threw both of her 'minions' in both direction.

"Never touch me again." I threatened.

"What you going to do about it?" Alison mocked me. I didn't have a chance to answer.

"You seemed to be screwing this up." I looked up to see the dark warrior.

"What are you doing here?" Alison asked." this isn't your battle."

"Actually it is..."she said jumping off the tree. They both argued for a while, but I never actually saw who won...because I kinda left without them knowing.

"Hana...do you really think it was a good idea to sneak off?" Virginia asked me, I just shrugged.

"Dunno...but I got bored." I said "don't worry...if you really want to finish the battle, they're bound to come back."

"Hana...I think you need a break from all the fighting." Ella said and everyone nodded.

"Don't worry...I'm fine." I faked a smile.

"You know you can't lie to us...you need a break from fighting and that's that." Virginia said forcefully, but my stubbornness kicked in.

"I don't need a break." I said.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not." me and Virginia were arguing back and forth until Ella stepped in.

"Hana...you need a break end of story...Virginia...you should know you can't make her do anything." Ella said and both me and Virginia nodded.

"Whatever...I'm going to go then." I said trying to sneak off.

"Oh no you don't...do you really think we believe that you're not going to fight?" Ella asked and I nodded innocently.

"Well we don't...you didn't take a break in Ozette." Virginia said.

"So...it wasn't so bad."

"You had a temperature of 100." Virginia reminded me.

"So...I had stuff to do." I said crossing your arms across my chest.

"Oh right...you had to break some people out of jail." Ella said sarcastically.

"Well yeah...that's very important." I said then looked at them." fine...I'll go take a break from fighting...but I hope you know I'm not going to enjoy it." I stalked off.

Ed's p.o.v:

"Is it really wise to leave her alone?" I asked.

"Dunno...it's just safer." Ella said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But what are we going to do about Alison?" I asked a little worried.

"That's hard...she only knows about Hana's powers, so she'll be after Hana for awhile...but the other girl knows about us...let's do what Hana would do and just wing it." Virginia said.

"Did that ever work for her?" Derek asked.

"Um...no, but it made things more interesting in Ozette."Ella said.

"You guys are no help sometimes."Al said.

"Well, because we're talking about Hana...there's nothing we can do. She hates getting anyone involved...when we grew up she wouldn't ever let us help her with anything that involved her gang. But the last time she came back to Ozette...I noticed a change in her." Virginia said.

"I have too...I think it's good that she met you...she doesn't always get in fights anymore. I've got to admit...I was a little skeptical about her traveling with you." Ella said and I looked at her.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because Hana's had so much pain in her life. Her real parents were murdered, her mom was died in a hospital, her sister was murdered, her dad walked out on her mom and left her broken, and to top it all off...the person who she thought was her best friend turns out wants to kill her...but she's good at faking a smile." Virginia told I.

"It's a miracle she doesn't just go sulk." al said.

"That's not her style...she's more of keeping it all bottled up." Derek said, Ella and Virginia nodded.

"Hey...guys I'll see you later...I'm going on a walk." I said and the others nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Ed's p.o.v:

I walked down the street trying to find Hana.

'She's really good at hiding' I thought to myself 'of course it would be easier if she was fighting someone right now' I thought with a laugh.

"What cha doing?" came a voice from behind, I turned to see Hana behind me.

"You...you're very hard to find sometimes." I said.

"Sorry...but I kinda had to buy a new pair of gloves...some asshole ruined mine." She said

"Don't tell me you got in another fight." I said and she shrugged.

"O.k I won't." she said walking off; I had to run a little to catch her.

"You got in another fight?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." she smiled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you told me not to tell." she smiled, I hit my forehead.

"Your such a dork sometimes." I smiled and she hit me.

"I am not." she replied.

"Whatever...how bad?" I sighed.

"Not that bad...only 2 are in the hospital." she smiled, my eye twitched.

"What did they do that you sent them to the hospital?" I asked.

"One was because he ruined my favorite pair of gloves...so now he is going to have a hard time talking...the other one tried to steal my pop...so now they are going to have to remove a fork form his throat." she giggled.

"How come I feel like you enjoyed doing that?" I asked.

"I dunno...I don't enjoy it...plus the guy who ruined my gloves hurt my hand." she told me.

"Wait...doesn't pop have sugar?" I asked nervously.

"I guess it does." she shrugged.

"I thought sugar was bad for you."

"Oh...it is...but what they don't know won't hurt me." she said making me laugh. Suddenly some random guy came up behind Hana and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey how about you ditch the shorty and come hang out with a real man." he said, before I could do anything Hana all ready had him on the ground.

"You touch me again and I'll hurt you so bad that you'll be wishing for death." she threatened making me shiver.

"Is that a promise?" he said as Hana let go.

"Do you really want to find out?" she said, and the guy did something stupid. He put his arm around her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and bent it to the point that I heard it break. He yelled as she let him go.

"Now do you believe me?" she sneered and walked off pissed. I looked at the guy and sort of felt sorry for him. I ran after Hana who was pretty far ahead of me.

"You have anger issues." I said once I caught up with her.

"No I don't...I have people issues." she replied. "Are you mad?" she asked. I was taken back by the question.

"Not really...if anything I think he deserved what he got." I said making her smile.

"Just...don't mention that to Ella and Virginia." she said then got a really evil look...again. "I just thought of a way to get back at Ella and Virginia."

"What?" I said curiously.

"I can get hyped up on sugar. That'll really scare them." she said and I thought for a minute.

"O.k...But isn't that dangerous." I asked.

"Yeah...but it's no dangerous then being in a gang." she said, I nodded.

The plan work for a little...but Hana forgot the part where she gets too hyper and runs off. I returned to Derek's house. I walked in the front door and was almost crashed into by both Ella and Virginia.

"Where's Hana?" Virginia asked me.

"Well...here's the thing...she kinda had sugar..."I didn't actually get to finish the sentence.

"WHAT!" They both yelled at the same time. Virginia started to freak out.

"How could you let her have sugar?"

"Virginia...take a deep breath...it'll be ok...we're not in Ozette...things can't be as bad." Ella said trying to calm Virginia down.

"Whats with all the noise?" Derek asked coming in the room with Al behind him.

"Hana had sugar." Ella told them.

"That can't be good...TO THE SAFE HOUSE!"Derek said and Ella hit him.

"We don't have a safe house." she reminded him.

"Oh yeah...we need to build one."

"Don't worry...she's coming back." Virginia said and I looked at her.

"What's the big deal about Hana having sugar?" I asked a little annoyed that no one was telling me.

"Let's see...the first time she had sugar was when she was five...you know how bad her anger is, multiply that by a 100 and you come half way to how much energy she has. Usually she can snap out of it when there's danger..."Virginia stopped suddenly." speaking of danger...guess Alison figured out Hana left...I have a feeling something bad's going to happen."

"Oh really?" Ella asked sarcastically.

"What are the chances she'll let us help her?" I asked.

"About as good as your being name is bob." Virginia said.

'That's not good...' I thought to myself.

"We better go." Virginia nodded and we left.

Hana's p.o.v:

I kinda had a headache from all the sugar I had. Let's see I had about 5 different kinds of soda, 3 lollipops (which for some reason ended up lodged in some guy's throat), lots of gum, some candy bars, to top it all off...lots of ice cream. I was hyper until some guy touched me again...then I snapped out of instantly. I would flipped him...but then I would get blood on the nice sidewalk...so instead he's having a hard time breathing with a pop sickle in his throat.

Right now I was in the forest by the river with my feet in the water. I then saw a dagger coming straight at me. I quickly got up and dodged it; I quickly put my combat boots on.

'I guess she found me.' I thought getting to my feet.

"This is a surprise...you're actually by yourself, usually that full metal pipsqueak would be with you." came Alison's voice.

"Leave him out of this!" I yelled starting to get angry.

"Why should I?" she asked coming into view.

"Because...I'm your opponent...they have nothing to do with it." I said.

"You have gotten weaker...without your blood lust look your just some weak girl." she sneered.

"Is that what you consider weak...someone who would put their friends in front of their life." I looked to see all my friends coming into the fight.

"Yes she's weak...there's not a single person alive that would give up their own life to save another." Alison said.

"You don't know Hana very well then...do you?" Derek asked.

"Whatever. How about you all just die." she said and sent a bunch of ice needles at me and my friends. Knowing that I wouldn't get there in time I focused my energy on putting a force field around my friends. The good news is...my friends were unharmed...the bad news is...I took the needles dead on. I dropped the force field as soon as I was sure that the needles were gone.

"See...what I mean she's weak...she can't even defend herself." Alison laughed; I getting really angry now.

"You shouldn't be talking...your weaker than a sick dog." I mocked her. I felt pain...but right now I was more worried about protecting my friends.

Without even saying a word Alison ran at me and hit me so hard to fell into the river.

Ed's p.o.v:

I watched as Hana fell into the river. I tried to go and help her but Alison was now freezing the lake, while laughing as she did it.

"How could you do that...she was the only one out of all of us who actually trusted you. "Ella said turning to Alison with fire in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked.

"Hana was the only one who felt like you were a good person at heart...she was also the only one who took it hard when you turned out to be who me and Ella thought you were...she would even stick up for you when no one else would, and you betray her and try and kill her...that's low." Virginia sneered; I turned back to the river and noticed that it was starting to crack. Within seconds the whole river melted and Hana jump out of the river.

"I'm...not...that...easy...to... kill." She said gasping for breath. For the first time since I've known her, I was thankful for her stubbornness.

"Why won't you just die?" Alison asked frustrated.

"Because...I still have things that I need to do." she said looking determined.

"Whatever...I'm going to make sure you die...but now I must go...see you later...oh and have a happy birthday." she said and disappeared.

"She comes and tries to kill me yet she wishes me a happy birthday...people these days." Hana said then she closed her eyes and fell back into me.

"Is she o.k?" Derek asked.

"She's fine...she just used up a lot of her energy. It takes a lot out of her to put up a force field around other people like she did, to tell you the truth I'm surprised she could even move after she escaped Alison's attempt at drowning her...don't worry about her a little rest and she be back to her normal gothic self." Virginia assured me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Hana's p.o.v:

I woke up with the sun in my face. 'Stupid sun' I thought to myself. I got out of bed and I quickly changed my clothes to black pants, miniskirt over the pants, black tank top, and black combat boots. I walked out and found my friends sitting in the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked walking in the kitchen.

"Hana...you're awake." Ella said getting up.

"I guess." I shrugged sitting down at the table.

"Hana...this came for you." Derek said handing me a big envelope, I looked at it.

"Hey...it's from asshole. Wonder what he wants." I said. I opened up and read it...with Ella and Virginia reading it over your shoulder. They kept making comments such as..."I didn't know you were the 'dark' alchemist."

After reading it I put it back in the envelope.

"He's telling me to go to some random place called 'doragon nesuto' (means dragon's nest). He wants me to go a.s.a.p, which means I'll go as soon as I feel like It." I smirked.

"No you can't...he covered that...he said a.s.a.p means to go as soon as possible not go when you feel like it." Virginia reminded I.

"But I don't wanna go." you wined.

"To bad...you're going." Ella said.

"Fine...but I'm not going to like it." I pouted, then of course Virginia had to lecture you. me being...well me, I left without her noticing.

Ed's p.o.v:

"Um...you do realize that Hana left 2 minutes ago?" I asked.

"Hey...Virginia...do you feel that?" Ella asked.

"Yeah...and guess who just happens to be heading in that direction?" Virginia said.

"Hana..."everyone said at the same time.

"What kind of danger?" I asked.

"Don't worry...its not Alison..."Ella assured me.

"But if we don't get there soon...Hana might do something stupid...again." Derek sighed, the others nodded.

Hana's p.o.v:

I running towards the direction that I sensed the danger.

'Dammit...I hope I can get there in time' I thought running as fast as I can...of course I got there within minutes I had reached it. I stopped in front of a 2 story burning building. People were gathered around it. I saw a women crying and I walked up to her.

"Excuse me...may I ask why you're crying?" I asked politely.

She looked up at me" I'm crying because my little girl is still in the fire." she said her eyes were red from crying.

I smiled" how about I go get her?" I asked.

"I could never ask you to do that!" she sounded shocked that I would risk my life for a total stranger.

"It's ok." I said and I started to walk towards the house but someone grabbed my wrist.

"You can't go in there." I turned to see my friends.

"Yes I can." I said.

"But it's dangerous." Ella reminded me, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah...so. Most fun things are." I said." I'll be in and out in no time. I just hope the house doesn't fall." I walked to the house and entered the fire.

'I just hope I can find her' I thought to myself. I used my fire dragon to help me look...your dragon found her in a corner of a closet.

"Don't worry...I'm here to save you." I told her I picked her up and I started to carry her by piggyback style. I started to walk towards the door when I heard a sound that wasn't going to end up good.

'Uh oh' I thought and saw the house falling before it could happen.

"You better hold on." I told the girl.

Ed's p.o.v:

I was very worried about Hana...what didn't make it any better was the fact that the whole house collapsed.

"Hana!" I yelled, everyone gasped at the sight.

"Hey...look the smokes clearing." Ella pointed out. I looked and saw a black force field in the middle of the crumbled house. The black forcefeild disappeared and I saw Hana with a little girl on her back. She started walking forward. She set the kid by her mom.

"Thank you soooo much." the lady said hugging her child.

"No prob...Just take care of yourself, kid." she said and walked away.

"Mommy...can I be like her when I grow up?" I heard the little girl ask her mom.

"You will...I promise honey." her mom assured her.

"Y'know...I think that's the first time she actually saved someone that she doesn't know." Virginia said and I smiled.

'I guess Hana hasn't told them about the time when I first talked to her...when she saved some guy from a gang.'

Hana's p.o.v:

I was walking down the street...mostly out of boredom. 'I'm starting to think that I'm just attracted to danger' I thought to myself. I looked at my hand and for the first time, I realized that I had burnt it.

'Why couldn't I feel it when I happened?' I wondered. 'I really need to pay attention more...and be less destructive 'I smiled. Suddenly a vision hit me so hard that I stepped back to keep myself from falling.

In my vision I was looking at myself in my goddess form...only something was wrong. I looked in my eyes to see soulless purple eyes...I looked around to see everyone around me on the ground...they were unconscious but still...it was not the prettiest sight. "Very good Hana." someone said. "Now time for us to cover the world in darkness." the voice told me."...N...nooo!" I saw myself trying to regain control. Then I was snapped back into reality.

I blinked then I started to run as fast as I can to some unknown place. I let my tears fall freely; right now I was concentrating on running. I stopped at a tree in a part of town that didn't seemed to be used in ages. I sat under the tree hugging my knees. 'For once...can't I just be normal?' I asked myself, I reached up and undid my hair letting my blue hair fall in your face.

I didn't even notice that Ed sat down next to I. He put his arm around me and he leaned me so that my head was leaning on his chest. If I wasn't so upset I might Have put up a fight.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. I took a deep breath then told him all about the vision and my fear that it'll come true. He listen to me and he didn't even interrupt, after I was done Ed pushed my hair out of my face and lifted up my chin so that I was looking in his eyes.

"I may not of known you when you grew up...but what I do know is that you would never let anyone control you, or hurt your friends...even back there you risked your own life to save someone you didn't even know...you can't be that evil." he said making me blush. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. You broke apart a few seconds later because some random guy came.

"Now isn't that a pretty sight...2 shorties together." he said making both me and Ed angry, but for different reasons. Ed was mad because that guy called him short, I was mad because...I could be.

I got up slowly" I wouldn't suggest throwing that dagger behind your back."

"How do you know about that." he asked amazed.

"Because I just do." I shot back. Well because he's a guy and stupidity comes first hand for most of them...he threw the knife. I caught it and threw back at him, he looked like he dodged it but it left a cut across his cheek.

"How did you do that?" he asked wiping the blood from his cut. I looked in his eyes...for some reason he seemed pretty afraid because he ran off.

"How do you do that?" Ed asked as I helped him up, I shrugged.

"Dunno...I just do."

"What kinda answer is that?" he asked annoyed.

"My kinda answer." I shot back. I and walked back to Derek's house for an uneventful last night there.

"WAKE UP!"Ella yelled as loud as she could, it was so freakin' loud that I fell out of my bed with my hand on my ear.

"Time to wake up." Virginia said helping me up.

"Nope...time for me to go back to bed." I said and went back my bed but this time I had my pillow over my head.

"Time for plan b." I heard Ella say I sighlenly growled.

"Fine I'll get up...but I ain't going to like it." I said and got out of bed. I pulled out some of random cloths and I changed. I'm now wearing a black halter top, black shorts, black mini skirt, black jacket, and black combat boots, I brushed my hair. Then me, Ella, and Virginia walked to where the guys were. You layed your head on the table, trying to go back to sleep...except both Ella and Virginia were poking me.

I gave up after a while "fine...I won't go back to sleep."

"Good." Ella and Virginia said sounding satisfied.

"When are we leaving." I asked Ed.

"Soon." Ed said.

"How soon."

"Soon." he answered making me annoyed.

"11ish." Al told me.

"At least someone tells me." I say sticking my tongue out at Ed making everyone else laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Hana's p.o.v:

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" asked Derek as me, Ed, and Al were getting ready to leave.

"Yeah...I think I've done enough damage." I smiled and hugged Derek "thanks for letting us crash at your house."

"Don't worry about it...any friend of yours is a friend of mine." he said and I smiled.

"So Hana... you going to miss us?" Ella asked and I smirked.

"Nope."

"Yes you will." Virginia declared.

"No I won't." you shot back

"Will too"

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Fine...whatever...I don't believe you." Ella smirked.

"I wish you and Derek lots of happiness" I whispered in Ella's ear, she looked surprised.

"What! You knew?" she asked a little nervous making me laugh.

"Duh...not that hard to figure out." I smiled.

"I guess I should have known you would have figured it out...you who always made a fool out of the police." Ella smirked.

"I didn't do that on purpose...I was bored." I defended myself.

"C'mon we'd better get on the train before it leaves." Ed said and I nodded. I wave to my friends and me, Ed, and al went to find a place to sit.

"So what did you say to Ella?" Ed asked sitting down next to me.

"I was just wishing her and Derek happiness." I smiled.

"Then why did she get all nervous?" al asked, I shrugged.

"Dunno... I'm not a mind reader."

"I want proof."Ed smirked and I hit him on the head.

"Bet you I can beat you playing cards again." I challenged him, and he got an evil smile.

"Bet you can't." he shot back as I pulled out my deck of cards. me and Ed played, it was pretty close...I let Ed cheat because it really didn't matter. A guy with a gun interrupted you guys.

"Up against the wall!" he yelled. I didn't even look up.

"As temptemting as that sounds...no." I say as I placed my cards down and winning.

"I don't think you heard me...up against the wall!" he yelled pointing his gun at me.

"I heard you...and I still ain't changing my answer." I say still not looking up.

"Um...I don't think... that's a good...idea." Al tried to tell the guy. Finally getting annoyed I looked up and by the look of his face, I had the one look that could scare anyone.

"Would you look at the time." he said running.

"I really want to know how you can do that." Ed said as me and him still played.

"It's a helpful trick I learned growing up in Ozette." I say.

"I should of known you would be on the train." came a familiar voice, I looked up to see someone I hadn't seen since I were in your gang.

"I see your still alive." I smirked; Ed looked up and got a look of fear in his eyes.

"Scar..."both Ed and al said slowly.

"You know them?" I asked scar who nodded.

"Rumor is that you're quit your gang and you're now a state alchemist." he said looking at me through his dark sunglasses.

"The rumor is true you." I shot back.

"I just can't see you becoming a dog of the military." he told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they have to follow orders...and you use to beat up people who told you what to do." he told me and I smiled.

"I still do that." I told him, then I became more serious. "I hear that you've been killing state alchemist."

"Yeah I have." he said looking at me.

"So do you plan on killing me?" I asked getting up.

"I am...but not here...next time we meet will be your last." he said and walked off, I sat down.

"Surprisingly I'm use to that." I said.

"How do you know him?" Al asked me.

"Well...a few years ago when I was still in a gang, scar came to Ozette and passed out...I found him and I helped him get better...he left 2 weeks later." I said then yawn. "I'm going to sleep wake me up when we get there." I laid my head on the window and went to sleep.

Ed's p.o.v:

"How can she take all the bad news?" I asked al.

"By now she's probly use to it." al told me.

"I'm pretty sure that being told that someone is going to kill you isn't very good." I say.

"Well yeah...but I guess Hana doesn't care anymore" Al said and I nodded. 'I still don't think she should be use to it' I thought to myself looking at Hana.

"I think we get in more trouble since we met Hana." Al said.

I thought for a moment." I guess we do...things sure get more interesting when Hana's around." Al sighed.

"I don't think that's a good thing." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probly...but nothing we can do anymore"

Hana's p.o.v:

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

"Wow...you have good timing...we'll be there in 5 minutes." Al told me and I nodded.

'Great' I thought sarcastically.

"So why did Roy tell you to come here?" Ed asked.

"Dunno...he never said...he did say that he would send someone to meet me there...but I think he's sending someone there to make sure I actually go." I smirked.

"You didn't go the last time?" Al asked.

"Nope...I went the opposite direction." I said as the train came to a complete stop. I grabbed my bag and me, Ed, and al got off the train.

"Hana." I looked up and my face lit up.

"Havic" I greeted him with a smirk.

"Ready for your assignment?" He asked.

"I guess...tell me why lazy ass couldn't do it himself." I smirked.

"Because he has too much paper work." havoc explained making I laugh.

"You mean Riza has too much work." I said making havoc smile.

"I take it you still hate Roy." he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no...He's my favorite person." I sarcastically say making Ed and al laugh.

"c'mon...lets do this before dark." havoc said and I shrugged and I followed him. Havoc filled me in on what I was to do.

"Do you have all that?" he asked after he told me everything.

"I guess...anything else?" I asked when I reached an abandoned warehouse.

"Yup...don't die." he said.

"That's real comforting." I sighed and went in the warehouse. It was pretty dark, the windows were boarded up. I looked around and saw a pair of eyes staring at me. I walked towards them getting really nervous. When I was close enough I could see that it was a chimera (don't have a clue on how to spell it). It started to growl but I put my hand out so that it could sniff it.

"It's ok...I'm not here to hurt you." I said in a soothing voice.

"You may not be here to hurt it...but I'm here to hurt you." came a voice from behind me. I turned and saw a guy twice as old as me standing behind me.

"Join the club...most people are these days." I said. "I take it...you're the one who made this chimera."

He nodded "its quite an achievement."

"It's not an achievement...it's just sick." I said getting really angry.

"This coming from the one person who killed for her own enjoyment." he said making me speechless.

"How did you know?" I was shocked that he knew.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." he said and ran at me with a knife. I grabbed his wrist and swung him around and he hit the wall.

"You're going to have to do better than that." I said getting really angry.

"O.k...How about this." he said and he snapped his fingers. Within seconds I was surrounded by 100's of vicious looking guys.

"Get her boys!" he shouted and the all charged me.

Ed's p.o.v:

"Whats taking her?" I asked waiting outside.

"Be patient" havoc said smoking his cigarette. I started to pace back and forth; I then heard something in the warehouse.

"I'm going in...There's something bad in there." I said and havoc shrugged. "fine...just make sure Hana does her job" I nodded and ran inside to see 100's of guys coming after Hana. I did alchemy on your auto mail arm, I ran at them.

"You need some help?" I asked.

"Oh sure...100 on 1 is soo fair." she replied sarcastically. She grabbed her metal pipes and was trying to hold them off the best she could. I had to worry about some too.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Hana's p.o.v:

me and Ed both were fighting a lot of them at once.

"Ed..." I said

"What?" he asked

"Duck." I said and I swung one of the guys I was fighting and he hit 3 guys who were behind Ed.

"How do you learn stuff like that?" Ed asked.

"Um...you learn a lot when you have people who try to kill you." I smirked.

"So it is true." came a voice and everyone stopped.

"What's true?" I asked looking at the owner of the voice.

"That the famous gang leader, Hana, became a dog of the military." He laughed.

"So what if I did?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"It's just funny that the one person who beat up anyone who tried to tell them what to do, who had the highest criminal record, and one who made sure she was feared by everyone...became a dog of the military." he said making me smile.

"I hate when people just think of me as the most feared person...that was a long time ago." I glared...not knowing that someone was sneaking up on I.

"Well...some things can't be helped." he said then I felt real pain when someone stabbed me in my side. I winced at the pain, I saw Ed try to rush over but everyone was surrounding me.

"Looks like I'm going to have to end this now." I said and I sent a wave of black fire at them all. It knocked them all against the wall.

"Let's get out of here...we'll be in touch." he said and then they all ran.

You walked over to the chimera "are you o.k?" I asked it scratching it on the head.

"We need to tell havoc about what happened."Ed said and I nodded.

"What do you mean he took off?" havoc asked.

"Exactly what part don't you understand?" I asked.

"The part where he got away."

"Things happen...especially when he has more than 100 guys around." my said holding my side.

"What's wrong with your side?" havoc asked me.

"Nothing." I lied, not even looking at Ed.

"Let me see you hand." Ed said and I showed him the hand that wasn't holding your side. "I meant the other one." he said I slowly opened my hand that now had blood on It." we're going to the hospital." Ed declared.

"Would you look at the time...I think I'll be going now." I said trying to walk off but Ed grabbed your hand.

"Oh no you don't...your going end of story...I don't care if I have to carry you." Ed said, I looked straight in his eyes.

"Fine...but I ain't going to like it." I pouted.

"You say that about everything."Ed said and I both started to walk towards the hospital, me still pouting.

Ed's p.o.v:

I was waiting in the waiting room for them to finish putting on the bandages.

"How is she brother?" Al asked coming in the room.

"The doctor says she'll be fine...but she'll need some bandages"

"..."I turned around to see one of the doctors.

"Yes."

"You can go see her now." he said and I nodded.

I was getting close to her room when I heard her shout "THERE'S NO WAY!" I opened the door to see Hana and a nurse arguing

"Take it now"

"No."

"You have to take your medicine." the nurse shoved it in Hana's face. Hana glared at it and it bursted into flames.

"Will you quit doing that?" the nurse asked.

"As soon as you quit making me take the stupid medicine." she said, the nurse left.

"I don't think your suppose to make it burn." I said.

"Al can you go keep a watch for the nurse." Hana asked, Al nodded and left." I'm not happy." she said glaring at me.

"Oh really." I said sarcastically.

"If I'm right...I should have about 3 minutes before the nurse comes back." Hana said.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"The thing I do best...sneaking out." she smiled and went to the window. "you gonna stop me?" she asked as she opened the window.

"Even if I wanted to you wouldn't listen anyways." I said.

"Yeah."

"So I'm coming with you." I declared, hana shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey al...Apparently being in the hospital doesn't suit Hana...so we're going to sneak out." I told al.

"Fine...just stay out of trouble." Al said.

"What makes you think we'll get in trouble?" I asked.

"Because...you or hana will find a way." Al said and Hana laughed.

"I'll try...but no promises." me and her left through the window.

Hana's p.o.v:

me and Ed were walking down the street. Since we snuck out...I had already been asked out by 13 guys...all who are know having a hard time talking (she broke their jaws).

"I don't think you should be fighting." Ed said and I just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I could try and not fight...but then I just end up in more fights than before." I told him. "Plus...those people were idiots." I pointed out making Ed laugh.

"Are you the girl who's been hurting my friends?" I turned to see someone twice my size.

"I dunno...are they the idiots who now have a broken jaw?" I smirked.

"Why you...I'm going to make you pay." he said and I sighed.

"That's what everyone says." I grabbed your metal pipes. He ran towards me but I'm too fast and I stepped out of the way. He tried to punch me but I ducked.

"You might want to actually hit me." I told him still dodging his punches. "You couldn't hit a wet paper sack" I said then I got bored so I punched him in the jaw.

"C'mon...might as well go get a place to sleep." Ed said and I nodded.

"I guess...al should be there by now." I smiled, I looked down and saw a kitty and I picked it up. "I don't know why...but he reminds me of you." I told ed."Now I know why...I think he's as tall as you." I said making Ed mad." no...Wait...I think he's taller than you." I was practically running for my life as Ed chased me.

I ran into the hotel and hid behind Al.

"Save me." I whispered to al.

"Where is she?" I heard Ed ask.

"What do you mean brother?" Al asked innocently.

"Quit playing dumb with me...I know she's here somewhere." Ed said looking around.

"It's fun making you mad." I giggled stepping out from behind al.

"Take it back." he said.

"Nope."

"Take it back!"

"Make me." I challenged him.

"Um...guys?" Al asked trying to prevent a fight from breaking out.

"What!" Ed said angrily.

"Why are you mad?"

"He's just mad because I compared him to a cat...and I still think the cat was taller than him." I said smiling, Ed lunged at me but I stepped out of the way.

"You found a cat?" Al asked sounding interested.

"Yup...he was kinda cute too." I said trying to avoid Ed as best as I could.

"Maybe you guys could stop fighting long enough so we can get a room." al suggested, Ed glared at me, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"1 room please." you told the guy at the front desk.

"That'll be 200,000." he said and my eye twitched.

"Um...exactly who could afford that?" I asked.

"Apparently not you." he said and I glared at him. "now I know who you are...your Hana." he said.

"I'm beginning to think more people recognize you when you glare." Ed said.

"So what if I am."

"You're the one who saved 10 people from when this hotel caught on fire."

"That was here...I thought that was in a different town." I said trying to remember.

"Nope...I could never let you pay when you risked your own life for those people." he said and tossed me a key; I caught it and tossed it at Ed.

"Thanks...I'm glad to see the hotel is doing o.k." I said and walked off.

"That was lucky." al said, I shook my head.

"No...Just annoying." I said when Ed opened the door. I tossed my stuff on the couch.

"I don't think it's good for your cut to sleep on the couch." Ed pointed out.

"Probly not...but I don't really care." I smiled.

"You should." Ed said.

"Why should I...it's not like it really changes anything...I can still beat people up and as long as I can do that than I'm fine." I smirked.

"You'll never change will you?" asked Ed, and I nodded.

"nope." I replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Hana's p.o.v:

I started to dig through my bag.

"Now what are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Looking for something." I stated.

"I can see that!"Ed exclaimed.

"Found it!" I said and pulled out a tank top. "I'm going to go change." I said and went into the bathroom. I took off my jacket and saw a huge blood stain on the side of my stomach. 'This should teach me to pay more attention.' I thought and quickly changed my shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail and left the bathroom.

"You're not sleeping on the couch end of story." Ed said forcefully.

"I can sleep where ever I want...you can't stop me." I said glaring at him.

"Yes I can." he shot back glaring back at me.

"Um...guys...don't you guys think that you've fought enough?" Al questioned trying to prevent someone from getting hurt, but that was a lot easier said than done.

"Hana..." al said looking at me, within seconds smoke started to come from Ed's eyebrows. I was trying to burn Ed's eyebrows but lucky for him there was a knock at the door, which broke my concentration.

You went to open the door." yes?"

"Miss Hana...there's a phone call for you." said one of the hotel staff.

"Who is it?" I asked, but I kinda already knew.

"He said his name was colonel Roy mustang." he and I nodded.

Turning to Ed "this ain't over." and left. I followed the hotel staff person to the phone and picked it up.

"Hellow."I said sounding bored.

"Hana...how did your mission go?"

"Oh great...except I got stabbed in my side...and the guy got away." I told him annoyed.

"How did he get away?" he asked.

"Well...usually when someone runs away...and I'm just guessing...they have to run faster than the other person." I replied with a smile.

"I know that...how could you let him escape?" he asked me as if I purposely let him go.

"Because I was too busy fighting off more than 100 guys." I sneered."

"Whatever..." he sighed.

"This has nothing to do with that I can feel it...what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Glad you asked...see I've been getting reports that scar has been spotted out in the town...and I want you to go and capture him." he told me as if it were nothing.

"You want me, a state alchemist, to go and capture someone who seems to take enjoyment on killing state alchemists?" I asked not believing him.

"Glad you understand...I'll be there in 2 hours...need anything else?"

"No...I got it...oh and FYI…if I die I'm soooooo going to haunt you. " I said making him laugh, I hung up the phone.

'Just great...I was hoping that I wouldn't have to fight him yet' I thought walking back up to my room. I opened the door and went to my bag.

"Now what are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Looking for something." I said and I pulled out a pair of black gloves that looked exactly like the ones I was wearing right now.

"What did Roy want?" al asked.

"He wanted me to do his dirty work again." I sighed."Whatever. I'm going...be back whenever I feel like it." and I left them.

Ed's p.o.v:

'Whats with her?' I asked myself as I was lying on my bed starring at the ceiling.

"You know...I think that Hana has something dangerous to do that she's not telling us…again" Al said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well...didn't you notice that her eyes were starting to turn red...and she didn't even seemed that mad...I'm just saying." al said.

"Part of me wants to go see what she's going to do...then the other part is still mad at her." I said.

"Listen to the part that isn't mad at her." al told me making me laugh.

"Fine...but even if I go find her...not a good chance I can find her...I'm not like her...I can't have visions to help me." I said.

"Then just try thinking like Hana." al said as if it were that easy.

"I'll try." I said and I left to go find Hana.

Hana's p.o.v:

I was now in a dark alley-facing scar.

"So...you decided to come?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Oh no...Lazy ass decided for me." I replied sarcastically.

"So your that ready to die?" he smirked.

"Well...you see I can't let you kill me know...otherwise all the other people won't get a chance to." I informed him. I clapped my hands together and put them on the wall, which closed off the alleyway.

"Now we can't be interrupted." I smirked.

"Oh so you're not going to let the Elric's get involved?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I've already got them involved enough...I don't want them to have to risk their lives for my sake." I said glaring.

"How noble of you...well may god welcome your soul into heaven." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Um...I don't really believe in the whole god thing." I said with a smile.

"Then your just doomed to a life in hell." he told me, making me laugh.

"Actually I probly am...with all the fighting I do." I smirked.

"You will now pay for what you've done." scar said and ran at me.

"Great...just what I need." I said and dodged his fist. "Don't take it easy on me!"

"I won't don't worry." he said and tried to punch me again, this time however I caught it and flipped him. "I think you've gotten better." he said. He then put his hand on the wall and it suddenly exploded the rocks hitting me face and cutting it.

"You'll have to do better than that...I've faced harder challenges when I was 5." I said and sent a ball of black fire at him. It missed him but barely.

"So you really aren't like any other girl are you...even when you saved my life...I thought there was something abnormal about you." scar said, I looked at him.

"Whys that?"

"Because...you were the first person I know who would save an Ishbalian." he said.

"To me it doesn't matter if you were blue with 5 eyes...if you were in trouble I would help you...that hasn't change to this very day." I said glaring. "But I can't let you hurt any innocent people anymore." I told him and he nodded. He ran at me and before I could do anything he punched me in the stomach bringing me to the ground gasping for air.

"No matter how tough you pretend to be...you're still the same when I met you." he said looking down at I. I slowly got up still having hard time breathing.

"I'm not the same 5 year old girl that you met...I changed." I said looking up at him.

"We'll see about that." he said running at me, but you were ready and I kicked him in the stomach sending him backwards a little. "Very good...but don't forget that I know your weakness."

"I don't have a weakness." I sneered.

"You still won't admit that you have a weakness...how sad." he said making me extremely angry for some reason. "Just like your friends...they could never protect you even as hard as they tried...I hear that one of them even betrayed you...you've got nothing to live for...why don't you just accept your faith...and die!" he said, I was having a hard time controlling my anger.

"DON'T TALKE ABOUT MY FRIENDS AS IF YOU KNOW THEM...THEY'RE A LOT BETTER THEN YOU...I DON'T CARE IF MY SO CALLED BEST FRIEND BETRAYED ME...IT WAS HER CHOICE AND SHE MADE IT!" I yelled at him letting your anger take over me. I let my energy build up then I released my black dragon, hitting scar in the chest. It sent him flying and he hit the other side of the alley. He started to laugh as he got up.

"You wanna know what your weakness is...it's the fact that you feel like you have to protect those around you...you have never once tried protecting yourself...even now you're not protecting yourself even though there's nothing for you to protect." he said.

"You're wrong...there is always something for me to protect...even now...I'm still protecting something that you will never see." I said, and then I realized that I had sent too much of my energy already.

'Shit...I'm totally screwed if I can't finish it soon.' I thought.

"By the looks of it...you can't go on much longer...this will be fun." he said and ran at me. I tried to dodge but I'm too tired to dodge so I took the hit dead on in the stomach. "You can't even dodge my attacks anymore."

"I may not be able to but I won't let you win." I say struggling to keep my eyes open. Scar grabbed me by the forehead.

"Say good night."

"Night night." I say

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"I head Ed yell, but I was too weak to turn around. 'Ed…' I thought and I passed out.

Ed's p.o.v:

"I SAID LET HER GO!" I yelled at scar.

"O.k...catch." he said and threw Hana at me. I caught her and layed her down gently, I looked at all the cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"As you can tell...she never gives up." scar said.

"How dare you! I won't let you get away with this!" I yelled, I was really pissed off.

"What you going to do about it...if your little girl friend couldn't defeat me how are you going to?" he ask looking at me through his dark sunglasses. Suddenly dark flames surrounded scar.

"What is this!" he yelled.

"Never think for a second that I will ever give up...this is a trick I learned a long time ago." Hana said getting up.

"Don't you think that you've fought enough?" I asked her.

"I can't let him get away." she said walking towards scar.

"You're a freak...you know that?" scar said.

"I know that...and I've accepted who I am. But I want you to know...that even though you're a murderer I can still sense there's good in you somewhere...it's because of that reason I saved your life...I knew you would become a murderer...but I also knew that if you wanted to you could also do a lot of good in the world." Hana said calmly, I looked at her. "If you promise to think about that...then I won't let the state take you away."

"I promise...but what are you going to do about the military?" scar asked and I saw Hana smile.

"Don't worry about me...just get out of here before lazy ass gets here." Hana said letting the black fire around scar down. I watched as scar ran for it.

"What do you think you're doing letting him go?" I asked hana.

"You might not be able to sense it but I can tell that he'll make the right choice." Hana said then she passed out again I caught her before she hit the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Ed's p.o.v:

I carried an exhausted hana back to the hotel. She had cuts and bruises, but she still looked beautiful. 'you did a good job...but you should really start worrying about yourself more.' I thought looking at a sleeping Hana in your arms. Her breathing seemed to go back to normal, but I was kinda a worried about her, she did just battle scar... which isn't exactly a walk in the park.

"Brother...what happened to Hana?" al asked me when I came into my hotel room.

"She kinda had a fight against scar," I said as I layed Hana in one of the beds.

"What happened to scar?" al asked.

"She let him go...she said she felt that he would stop his whole murder thing," I said turning my attention to al.

"Why would she go up against scar without telling us?" Al asked, I shrugged.

"Probly because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt." I said sitting on the couch.

"That's good and all...but she doesn't have to take all the damage." al said and I looked at Hana who was sleeping peacefully.

'Please get better soon...we need you.' I thought.

Hana's p.o.v:

'Why do I feel pain' I asked myself. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up and looked around. I was apparently back in the hotel, Ed was sleeping on the couch and al was you guess sleeping on the other bed. I looked at my hands to see that they also had some cuts and my gloves had some rips in them.

I guess fighting with scar was a lot worst then I thought you thought to yourself.

"Hana...your awake." you looked to see that al was looking at you.

"I guess...but now I have to make up an excuse on how scar got away to lazy ass." I said with a frown, I grabbed my boots and put them on.

"Now what are you going to do?" al asked.

"What else...I'm going to avoid lazy ass as best as I possibly can." I gave al a smile. Unfortunally…I bumped into lazy ass.

"There you are." he smirked.

"What do you want?" I glared.

"Where's scar?" he asked.

"Do I look like I would know...when you sent me to go after him...I found out its easier said than done." I glared.

"So did you get him?" he asked. 'Are you that stupid' I thought to myself.

"Take a good look around...do you see him?" I smirked.

"Nope."

"Exactly...now if you excuse me I have better things to do then take to you." I said and left him.

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked walking next to me.

"Well right now you're not my favorite person." I said not really bothering to look at him "and if you don't want to be the bald alchemist then I suggest that you leave."

"And how are you going to make me, the 'flame' alchemist, the bald alchemist?" he smirked.

"Like this arrogant old man" I said focusing all my anger at him. His hair started to sizzle.

"O.k, o.k I give! Just don't actually set it on fire." he complained and I laughed.

"Your such a baby." I said.

"We need someone like you to be on the battle field." Roy said making me look at him.

"Like I keep telling you...I can't...I still have stuff to do...plus I left that thing behind me when I left Ozette. Now if you excuse me I have to go somewhere before Ed wakes up." I said and left lazy ass to go get something to eat

You're sitting on a hill under a tree "There you are! I've been looking for you." I looked to see Ed standing next to me.

"Hey." I greeted him as he sat next to me.

"I see your feeling better." he noted and I smiled at him.

"Yeah...thanks...if you hadn't shown up I might've been killed." I smiled.

"I'm glad I showed up too...but why didn't you tell me that you had to go fight scar?" Ed asked, I looked at the ground.

"Because I didn't want you to worry." I said.

"But when I did find you...you were too weak to even move...that just made me worry even more." I looked at him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you worry." I looked back to the ground. Ed put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry about it...I'm glad your o.k" he said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

'He can be sweet at times' I thought as we sat there. A cherry blossom fell on your lap; I picked it up and smiled.

"Ed...Can I tell you something?" I asked making him look at me.

"You should know that you can tell me anything." he said.

"I think you and al are probly my closes friends." I blushed a little.

"But what about Ella and Virginia?" Ed asked.

"They're my friends and all but they still think of me from when I lived in Ozette...when I went to Ozette they still didn't know I knew how to smile...when I'm with them I feel like I have to keep everything bottled up like I used to do...but when I'm with you and al, I feel like I can be myself." I smiled, this time it was Ed's turn to blush." c'mon...I'm hungry" I said and both me and Ed walked to find something to eat.

me and Ed walked back to the hotel to pick up al.

"Hi ya al." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Hana." Al greeted me.

"Me and Hana decided to get something to eat...you wanna come?" Ed asked.

"Sure."Al said and I smiled.

"Then c'mon...lets go!" I said getting really excited for some reason.

You, Ed, and al all sat around a table and talked and eat. It was going great until some unexpected guys ruined it.

"Hey hottie." a guy with black hair replied putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Go away." I said moving his arm.

"How about you and me go out sometime?" he asked.

"Better idea...how about I stay here, you go to hell, and you won't have to remove the fork in your eye." I said not bothering to look at him.

"What fork." he asked.

"This fork if you don't leave me alone." I threatened.

"You won't really do that." he said.

"I believe she said to leave." Ed said getting up.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" he asked, I finally just looked at him.

"Eyes as dark as the night sky." the other guy finally spoke up.

"That's how people used to describe me." I said not taking my eyes off the guy.

"Um...Michael...I don't think you should mess with her." the other guy said to his friend.

"What she going to do...braid my hair?" he laughed at his own pathetic attempt at a joke.

I felt everyone's eyes on me waiting to see how I'll react." I don't braid hair...but I will kick your ass." I said making him laugh. I walked up to him, he tried to grab my hand but I grabbed his hand first and flipped him.

"I suggest you leave before I get really serious." I threatened; he got to his feet and ran. I looked at his friend "you wanna try me?" he shook his head and ran for it.

"Hey Hana!" I looked at the door to see someone I didn't expected.

"Fletcher...what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Looking for you...hey Alphonse...hey Edward." he said as he saw them both.

"Where's jerk face?" I asked him.

"Right here." you I to see Russell coming towards me.

"Hiya jerk face." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi hana...hi Alphonse...shorty." he said I laughed as I saw Ed get mad.

"So what do you want?" I turned to Fletcher.

"Glad you asked...you remember how you said you were looking for info on your family?" Fletcher asks and you nodded.

"Well...we found something that might help...there's only one problem." Russell said.

"Whats the problem?" ed asked.

"The problem is that it's in a highly guarded building...and as far as we can tell it's almost near impossible to get." Fletcher said and I looked at Russell.

"Hhmm." I said thinking, everyone looked at me." what?"

"You're usually the one who can come up with some kinda plan." Russell said, I smiled.

"You say its near impossible right?"

"Yeah...why?" Fletcher asked with curiosity.

"Those are my favorite odds...I've got a plan...how far is it from here?" I asked them.

"About a mile...don't tell me your going to break in tonight." Russell sighed.

"You know it...but its not going to be easy...its highly guarded, I think I can do it." my eyes light up with excitement.

"What's the plan?" Ed asked, I turned to him.

"My plan was to wing it...it usually works." I smiled.

"Usually...that doesn't sound very positive." Ed said, I shrugged.

"I never said it was a good plan." I smiled. "So jerk face...where you going to stay?" I asked.

"Dunno...why?"

"Because I just found out I can get a discount at the hotel." I smiled.

"How big?"

"Apparently free." I said.

"I don't know how you can do that." Russell said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be all care free...when you should worry about how you're going to break in."

"that's easy...I'm not worried...now come on...I'll show you to the hotel." I said. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" I shouted over my shoulder as we began to run.

Ed's p.o.v:

We started to run, hana was in the lead, me and Russell were neck and neck, and Fletcher and al were behind us. 'How does hana know them?' I wondered.

"HA!I WIN!" Hana shouted triumphantly.

"I let you win." me and Russell both said, and then glared at each other.

"Right...whatever you say." she said not believing either of us.

"1 room plz." she said to the person behind the desk.

"Sure thing miss Hana." he said and tossed her a key, which she then tossed to Russell.

"Meet us outside in two hours." she told Russell and Fletcher who nodded. She then went up the stairs with me and Al right behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Hana's p.o.v:

"Are you sure you can do this?" Russell asked me as me, Russell, Fletcher, Ed, and Al were standing outside a huge dark place.

"It's no big deal...I use to break into places all the time." I said looking at how tall the wall was "plus...the gates kinda locked. Just give me a minute." I said, I jumped up on the wall and swung yourself up to the top. "See piece of cake." I said to them. I jumped down and looked around, it was pretty dark, and I saw that the door was being guarded. I ran towards the front gate and kicked it open.

"You could of probly done that in the first place." Ed said and I smiled.

"I could have but it wouldn't have been fun if I did it that way." I said to him. "Come on...we've better get going before they figure out we're here." I said and they nodded.

"How we going to get rid of the two guarding the door?" al asked.

"That's easy...give a minute." I said and focused your energy on them.

"What the hell's going on?" one of them said as his hair started to catch on fire.

"Lets take you to the boss." the other one said.

"But what about the door?" he asked.

"No one would be stupid enough to break in." the other replied and they both ran.

"They just don't know me...told you I could do it." I said and I walked through the door.

"Which way do we go?" al asked, I closed my eyes.

"That way." I said pointing, we started to run.

"I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this...do you know where we're going?" Russell asked and I nodded.

"Yeah...it's on the third floor...it's not going to be easy...especially seeing as how we're going to have company soon." I said and sure enough I saw them blocking my entrance.

"STOP! Don't move any further or we'll shoot." one of them said.

"I'm not afraid of guns...I've faced much worst then that." I said walking towards them. They shot they're guns at me, you grabbed my metal pipes and blocked each of the bullets.

"My turn." I said, I ran at them, they tried to punch me but I grabbed their hands and flipped them over. "I would advise you not to mess with me...come on...we've got to go." I said. we made it to the room that we needed. "You guys stay out here, tell me when anyone is coming." I said and went inside the room. I looked and saw files all over.

'How am I suppose to find what I need?' I thought, I walked and went through all the files till I found it.

"Ha...here it is."

"Hana...let's go." I heard Ed say, I ran out with the file.

"I found it...come on." I said.

"Not so fast...you're not going anywhere." I saw someone I didn't expect.

"What are you doing here...what was your name again?" I asked with a smile.

"Everyone calls me kykio (Inuyasha character...I thought she would make a perfect bad guy.)Or ankoku , but you can call me big sister." she smirked.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I don't have a sister."

"I guess you wouldn't know about me seeing how you were only 3" she said." you want to know what really happened to our parents?" she asked.

"What?"

"I killed them." she said and I gasped.

"What! How could you kill them?" I was getting really mad.

"Easy it's because of that necklace that they gave you...I'm the oldest...I should of been given it."

"You killed our parents for some stupid necklace...has anyone told you that you need help?" I told her."What's so special about the stupid necklace?"

"That necklace has greater powers than you realize...with that I could become the most powerful goddess in the world." she said.

"Do you realize how arrogant you're sounding right now? There's no way I will let you get your hands on this...especially seeing what you plan on doing." I said anger building up.

"You'll find that I can be persuasive." she said and snapped her fingers.

"Hana!" I turned around to see someone grab Fletcher and held him at gunpoint.

"Let him go!" I yelled getting really angry.

"Then give me the necklace." she said, I looked back at Fletcher.

"Fine...just don't hurt anyone." I said and took it off around your neck and tossed it at kykio.

"Thanks...it's been nice doing business with you." she said and she disappeared along with her goon.

"Hana...why'd you give her your necklace." Ed said, I looked at everyone.

"I didn't give her the necklace...it's just some cheap look alike...and now that I know what she plans on doing with the necklace...I ain't giving it to her. Come on let's get back to the hotel." I said and they all nodded.

"See I told you I could do it." I said as we walked back to the hotel.

"I guess...but I have this feeling that you did everything the hard way?" Russell asked and I smirked.

"Maybe because I did. But my plan worked."

"What plan?" Ed asked.

"My plan on winging it." I said with a smile.

"Some plan." Ed retorted, I glared.

"It worked didn't?" I smirked.

"I'm still not sure." he retorted, we started glaring at each other.

"Does this happen often?" Russell asked Al.

"Pretty often." al sighed.

"No it doesn't!" both me and Ed said at the same time, we glared at each other.

"Listen...I need to go think...I'll see you guys later...thx again for helping me." I smiled.

"We should be thanking you...because of you no one got hurt...you're not like any girl I've ever known." Russell said making I smile.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and walked off to find a place I could think and look up at the stars.

'Why would she murder our parents some stupid necklace?' I wondered as I sat down. 'How come she didn't decide to kill me instead' I shivered for the first time in my life, I hugged my knees. I felt someone put something around my shoulders, I looked up to see Ed sitting next to me and I was wearing his jacket.

"You were shivering." Ed said as I looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know...I guess I'm just a little sad about that my older sister killed my parents." I said looking at the ground.

"Well yeah...most people wouldn't exactly be thrilled after finding that out." Ed said making me smile.

"There's no way...I will ever consider her my sister...and for some reason I'm having a hard time picturing myself as a younger sister." you I and looked at the sky.

"You grew up being the older one...its only natural that you can't think of yourself as a little sister." Ed said and I looked at him.

"I guess...the weird thing is...usually when I meet someone I can usually sense some good in them...but her there was nothing but evil...even when I've gone against someone in a gang...they have some good in them." I said resting your chin on your knees.

"I have a question of my own." I looked at ed.

"What?"

"I've been wondering...how come you trusted me and al...What I've seen you don't really trust many people...why did you trust me and al?" Ed asked I you smiled.

"That's easy...to be honest I didn't really trust you, but when you said that you knew el, I thought that you couldn't be all that bad...no wait I thought who is this shorty?" I said just to tick Ed off, it worked.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THEM WITH A MICROSCOPE!"He started to rant and i started to laugh.

"You do realize I never said that...but I can kinda see that." Ed tackled i.

"Take it back!" he said, i stuck out MY tongue.

"Or what?" i challenged him, he got an evil look. He started to tickle me, I laughed so hard that my sides started to hurt. "Fine...I give...you're not...short" I said in between breathes. He helped me on to my feet.

"C'mon...let's go back to the hotel." Ed said and I nodded.

I handed Ed his jacket.

"Thanks." I smiled

"No prob." he slipped it on, I yawned. "You tired?"

"Apparently...I guess that scar battle and sneaking in kinda wore me out." I said.

"Well yeah...I could have told you that...but of course you never listen to Me." he said and I smiled.

"Yeah so...I don't listen to a lot of people...it's just who I am." I smiled, and grabbed Ed's hand. "C'mon...let's get back to the hotel." we ran to the hotel.

"There you two are...I was wondering when you get back." al said as we entered our room.

"Sorry...hey al can I barrow your pillow?" I asked.

"Sure...but why do you need it?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to bed...but I need a pillow." I said and grab his pillow and layed down on the couch.

"You can't sleep on the couch." Ed protested.

"I can and I will." I said and closed my eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Hana's p.o.v:

I was standing in what I thought was a living room.

'Where am I?' I thought to myself.

"This is your house...before your parents were murdered." I looked to see Kasai standing next to you.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you." she smiled.

"Help me with what?"

"To help you figure out the night of your past...by taking you here." she said, I looked around the room.

"But how do you know about my past?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Because...I was there with you." she said and I looked at her. "C'mon...close your eyes." I closed my eyes and felt everything past me. "You can open them."

I looked to see I was in a different room. There was a women with black hair, who seemed to resemble me a lot, was holding you.

"That's your mother." Kasai explained.

"Why does she look scared?" I asked looking at her.

"Watch." she told me. I looked and saw my sister coming straight towards her.

"Just hand her over and I'll let you live." my sister threatened.

"Never! If anyone has a chance to defeat you...it's her." she said, my sister smiled an evil smile.

"Then I'll kill you both." she said, and shot a black ball at my mom.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"You can't do anything...they can't hear you." Kasai put her hand on my shoulder. I saw that my sister was now laughing at my mother.

"Now for you...baby sister." she said turning her attention to me. She pointed and a black beam shot at you...but a black shield appeared in front of me.

"What the hell!" she yelled.

"You will never be able to kill her while I'm here." I saw that Kasai appeared in front of me.

"Who the hell are you."

"I am the goddess of fire and courage...and as long as I'm with hana...you'll never be able to hurt her." she said.

"You were with me even then?" I asked amazed.

"I've been with you from the time you were born." she said.

"So I see that you were able to bring her here." my sister turned to me.

"You knew we were here?" Kasai asked and your sister laughed.

"Of course I did...now that I'm here...it's time for you to die!" she said and shot a ball of darkness at you. But instead of feeling pain...I felt someone poking me, I open my eyes to see Ed was constantly poking me.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I dunno...just felt like poking you." he said with a smirk.

"Great...next time you feel like poking me...don't or you'll get acquainted with the floor." I threatened and yawned.

"Dought that." he said.

"You can ask jerk face...I seem to remember the first time I met him he got acquainted with the floor." I said rubbing your eyes.

"You beat up asshole?" Ed asked looking at me.

"Yup." you smiled proudly. "Oh don't call him asshole...that's lazy ass's name." I said digging through your bag looking for something to wear. You pulled out a tank top and black shorts and a black mini skirt. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed my clothes.

"Where's al?" I asked after I came out of the bathroom.

"Did you just now notice he wasn't here?" Ed asked amused.

"Nope...I just decided to ask right nowI you replied.

"He went to pick up the tickets...there's really nothing left here...the only reason we came here in the first place is..."

"Because lazy ass decided he wanted to dump his work over to me." I said finishing ed's sentence.

"Exactly...c'mon let's get something to eat." Ed said.

"Fine...hold on." I said as I put my combat boots on. "O.k lets go." I said getting to my feet.

Ed's p.o.v:

me and Hana were walking to go find something to eat.

"So...what were you dreaming about?" I asked Hana.

"Um...nothing." she said and I knew she was hiding something.

"You're lying." I said poking her forehead.

"Its nothing." she said looking at the ground, I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah...sure...I'm not sure or anything but when its nothing you wouldn't have been tossing and turning." I said with a smirk, Hana looked up.

"O.k. it was something...it was more of a nightmare." she said.

"Yeah...I kinda guessed that."

"Kasai showed me the night my parents were murdered...I did learn that I would be dead if Kasai didn't save me." she said looking down, and I looked at her. "Oh well...lets go get something to eat!" she said enthusiastically, and grabbed my hand. we walked for a while...but Hana stopped when she saw people arm wrestling.

"Hana...you're not going..." of course Hana was all ready there.' Note to self...never let hana out of my sight...especially when there's fighting involved.' I said with an anime sweat drop at the back of my head.

"Is there anyone who wants to challenge the champ?" I heard someone asked.

"I do!" Hana said, I noticed that her eyes had a certain light in them.

"You do realize girl that you will get hurt." the guy said and I could feel the heat of Hana's glare when he said 'girl'.

"That'll be a first." Hana sighed. "There's no way you could actually hurt me." she sat down.

"You sure you wanna do this?" the guy she was going against asked her.

"I should be asking you that." she told him in an icy tone.

"Ok...ready...set...go!" he said and the guy was trying with all his might to actually to beat Hana...Hana on the other hand seemed to be bored.

"Are you going to even try?" the guy asked.

"If I do then the whole thing would be over." she said, sighing she banged the guys hand on the table. "Told you." everyone was stun...well except me, I was kinda use to it by now.

"We have a new winner...what's your name?" he asked Hana.

"I would tell you...but then I have to kill you." she said starting to walk away, but the guy grabbed her wrist.

"Would you really kill...you don't seem to be the type who would kill...your much too hot." he said, Hana turned to face the guy, within 5 seconds the guy was already on the ground.

"You touch me again...and you'll know the meaning of death." she threatened in an unnatural icy tone, she walked away and I had to run to catch up with her.

Hana's p.o.v:

'He is soooo lucky I thought the hospital was busy enough.' I thought to myself.

"Hello little sister." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked straight ahead.

"Great...what do you want." I sneered looking straight at my sister.

"Can't someone come to say hi?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah...everyone but you." I shot back.

"Your soooo mean." she said faking being hurt.

"Whatever...what do you want?" I asked again as Ed came next to me.

"You tell me." she said with an evil smile.

"Do I look like someone who would do what you tell me to?" I asked glaring. "Get to the point."

"Fine...can't let me have my fun...I'm here for that necklace of yours...if you don't then I'm afraid all your friends are going to be in trouble." I started to get really angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lets see...I'm talking about I have the 2 goddess's, and the 4 other guys." she said laughing.

"What did you do to them?" Ed asked.

"Nothing yet...but if you don't do what I say then I'm afraid they may not last long." she said.

"Fine...what do you want?" I sighed.

"I want you to bring the real necklace to the place where I killed our parents." she laughed.

"Fine...one question."

"What?"

"How do you expect me to know where that is...I don't remember it." I reminded her.

"You might not but I'm pretty sure Kasai knows where it is." she said and disappeared.

"This is just great." Ed said.

"I've only been there once...and I wasn't even awake...I suppose you're going to want to come." I sighed.

"You bet...I can't let you have all the fun." he smirked.

"Fine...how come I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"Because something bad always happens." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah...we've got to go somewhere there's no people." I said and Ed nodded.

Ed's p.o.v:

"So what's your plan?" I asked Hana when we were out of the town a little.

"The thing is...I have no clue." she said.

"But you always have a plan."

"I know...but usually they're not totally thought through yet...and seeing as there's too many people involved now...I'm at a lost...the only thing I know is that I must win." she said looking for the first time a little scared.

"How about I think of a plan?" Kasai asked appearing in front of us.

"You have a plan?" Hana asked.

"I do...but you both must be willing to do what I say." she said, Hana looked at me.

"Not like I really have a choice." Hana said.

"I'm in too." I said and Kasai nodded.

"Hana...you must be willing to transform when you need to." Kasai said and Hana smiled.

"I know."

"You guys ready?" she asked and we nodded." ok then I will take you both to where we need to go." she disappeared and you both started to disappear to. we reappeared in a large white house.

"Wow...this is what my house looked like?" Hana asked looking at it.

"Do you know where your friends are?" Kasai asked and Hana nodded.

"Yeah...right there." She pointed to a room on the second floor.

"Ed I need you to go make sure everyone's o.k...me and Hana are going to go deal with Ankoku." Kasai said and I nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Hana's p.o.v:

I watched Ed go off to where everyone was being held. 'Good luck...plz be careful...I hope we get to see each other after this.' I thought sadly.

"Don't worry...nothing bad is going to happen to Ed or your friends." Kasai reassured me and disappeared. I opened the front door and stepped in.

"So you finally came." came Ankoku's voice.

"I guess...now give me my friends back." I demanded.

"First give me your necklace."She said with an evil smile.

"If you want it...you're going to have to kill me." I said with fierce determination.

"That can be arranged...I might not have been able to kill you when you were 3...but I've gotten stronger." she said.

"Well...so have I." I said.

'Hana...are you really prepared to die?' Kasai questioned me in my mind.

'I'm always prepared...especially since she put my friends in danger.' I replied to Kasai. Ankoku ran at me, I ducked as she tried to punch me.

"You're going to have to do better than that." I said avoiding her punches.

"Your right." she said and suddenly stopped.

'What is she planning?' I asked Kasai.

'I don't know...but I have a bad feeling.' Kasai answered and I agreed.

"Hana...I would like you to meet the other goddess's." she said as 3 different girls appeared." meet the goddess of air...light...and you all ready know the goddess of ice." she pointed to all of them one of them being Alison.

"What do you want us to do." the goddess of light asked.

"I want you to make sure Hana there is about to die...I want to be the one to kill her though." Ankoku laughed. Each goddess had out their weapons, the goddess of light had a light spear, the goddess of air had a kunai (they're kinda like little tiny daggers...you people should know what they look like...if you don't then go ask someone who watches Naruto), and Alison who's the goddess of ice had 2 daggers made of pure ice. They ran at me at full speed.

'So when do I get to transform?' I asked Kasai dodging all their attacks.

'Not until you verse Ankoku.' Kasai told me and I sighed.

I grabbed Alison's dagger that was about to piece your skin. I looked at all of their eyes and realized that they were soulless.

'She's controlling them.' Kasai said.

'Isn't there a way to help them?' I asked hopefully.

'There is.'

'What is it?' I asked Kasai.

'Well...you've got to concentrate really hard and focus on only the spell...it's really hard to do...even for me.' Kasai told me.

'But it's not impossible.' I said to Kasai. I closed my eyes and ignored the pain as all the goddess's started to use their weapons on me. I imagined the spell being broken. It took awhile but I suddenly heard the breaking of something.

'That's good right?' I asked Kasai.

'Yeah...that was the sound of Ankoku's mind control over them being broken.' Kasai said and I opened my eyes to see that the goddess's where on the floor.

'Don't worry about them...they'll be fine.' Kasai told me.

"Well done little sister." Ankoku said clapping. "You've broken my mind control...now it's time for me to have my fun."

'Now do I transform?' I asked.

'Yeah...you did good...but now its my turn.' Kasai said and I transformed to face my toughest opponent.

Ed's p.o.v:

me and Hana parted ways, I went to save everyone, and Hana went to go face her sister.

'Please be careful Hana' I thought to myself as I ran towards the window Hana pointed to. I peaked in to see that everyone was there and best of all no guards where there. I quietly opened the window and jumped in.

"What took you?" Russell asked.

"Well...I decided to go and have breakfast before I came here...what do you think...it's not like I knew this was going to happen." I glared and went to go untie Virginia and Ella.

"Thanks...but where's Hana?" Virginia asked after I untied her.

"That's an easy one...she's fighting Ankoku." Ella answered, they all went an untied the rest.

"I have a feeling something terrible is going to result after this battle." Ella said and Virginia nodded.

"I suppose there's guards outside the door, right?" I asked looking at the door.

"Yeah...and we're not like Hana...we can't jump out the window, land on our feet and act like nothing happened." Russell said and everyone nodded.

"I'll take care of the guards." Ella volunteered and walked out the door. I heard someone getting the crap beat out of them and was thankful that she was on other side.

"You guys can come out now." Ella said and we walked out to see 5 guys on the ground in a pool of blood.

"I think Hana's influenced you too much." Virginia sighed.

"Probly...we've got to get to Hana before she does something bad." Derek said and everyone agreed. we ran down the hall and down some stairs to come to a room where Hana and Ankoku where both in their goddess outfits.

"So I see you've come to join the battle as well." Ankoku said not looking away from Hana.

"You guys need to get out of here...this is a dangerous battle, and it was my fault to begin with." Hana said with sadness in her eyes.

"Will you quit blaming yourself for everything?" Ella said.

"Yeah...the only thing you should blame yourself for is the fact that you've been such a good friend to all of us." Virginia said and Hana looked up at everyone.

"This is touching and all but...I kinda want to kill Hana." Ankoku said with annoyance in her voice.

"If you want to kill Hana then you're going to have to go through us." I said glaring at Ankoku.

"If that's how you feel then I shall kill you all." she shrugged her shoulders.

Hana's p.o.v:

"I won't let you hurt anyone." I said getting really angry.

"Do you really think you can beat me little sister?" she smirked.

"I know I can." I glared at Ankoku.

"Don't forget us." I looked to see all the goddess's that was under Ankoku's control were standing up.

"Are you sure you guys are up to it?" I asked them.

"Don't worry about us...thanks to you we're now able to fight on the right side." the goddess of air said.

"It was no problem." I smiled and turned to face Ankoku.

"This is the final battle...I'm not holding anything back." I said.

"Me either." she shot a ball of darkness at me; I put up a wall to repel it.

"Don't think for one minute that I will be defeated so easily." I said.

"Fine...then I'm going to use the ultimate attack." she smirked "darkness reine!" she yelled and suddenly darkness was coming at me friends. I put up a forcefeild around both my friends and the goddess's. I took the hit head on.

"You idiot!" Alison hit you over the head when you dropped the forcefeild.

"It's not easy putting up a forcefeild...if had to make a sacrifice." I said rubbing my head.

"My turn." the goddess of light said. " Light spear!" she yelled and threw her spear and Ankoku who dodged it.

"Nice try...but you'll never be able to hurt me," she said smugly.

'Isn't there a way to get her?' I asked Kasai.

'There is...but its a little dangerous.' she replied.

'How dangerous?'

'Dangerous enough...that it might kill you.' kasai said.

'If anything...we might have to do that.' I told kasai.

"ICY STORM!" I heard Alison shout as a bunch of ice needles headed straight for Ankoku.

"You guys will never be able to defeat me." she said dodging the needles.

"DRAGON'S FURY!" I yelled sending a fire blast that looked like a dragon at Ankoku who dodged it the first time, but she didn't seem to realize that it turned around and hit her on the back.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That is my most powerfullest attack...it won't disappear until it hits its target." I smirked.

"Very good little sister...but you still will never defeat me." she smirked.

"Ok...then I'm going to do this my way." I said and ran towards Ankoku who seemed to be expecting this. She tried to punch me but you dodged it and punched her in the stomach sending her a few feet away. She ran up to me and kicked me sending me to the wall behind me.

"Hana." I heard Ella say. I slowly got up and walked away.

"I won't let you win." I said wiping some blood from your lip.

"There's no way you can beat me."

'Kasai...when can I use the attack?' I asked.

'Not yet...wait for it' Kasai told me.

'Ok...I hope you know what you're doing.' I said.

'Don't worry...just worry about protecting your friends.'

"Guess what?"Ankoku said playing a game with me.

"What?" I asked in my bored tone.

"Did you know I can fly." she smirked "you wanna know how?" she said floating.

"I already know...your using your negative energy to repel yourself from the ground." I said making everyone surprised that me knew that.

"Correct...but you can't do it." she said. "How about we try and see what I can do?" she said and grabbed my neck. I tried to struggle but seeing as she had longer arms I couldn't really do anything. She started to fly high, I looked down and at a point I couldn't even see your house anymore. "Let's see you survive this." she said and let me go. I started falling fast and there was nothing I could do about it. I closed my eyes expecting the impact...but it never came.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Hana's p.o.v:

I opened my eyes to see that Ed had caught me before I could reach the ground.

"You ok?" he asked putting me back on the ground.

"Yeah...thanks to you." I smiled.

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to die as long as your friends are still here...I guess I'll have to get rid of them." she said.

"Don't you dare hurt them." I said controlling my anger.

"Or what...do you really think you've got enough guts to kill me?" she smirked.

"You really think I won't kill you? I've killed before...it's nothing new." I said with a glare.

"You've killed before?" Ed asked me.

"Yeah...it was on accident though." I said not looking away from Ankoku. Ankoku closed her eyes and suddenly she started to multiply. "What the heck?" I said looking at the Ankoku clones.

"I thought that 1 one 1 is soooo unfair so I decided that I like 1 on 5 better." she said.

"Since when is 1 on 1 unfair?" Ella asked.

"Since now...prepare to die." Ankoku said and all of the clones ran at me...but I ws ready. I did a good job on blocking but because there were five of them I found it was hard to block every single attack.

'Hana...are you ready to lock ankoku away for good?' Kasai asked.

'Yeah...but how?'

'That's easy...just trust in your powers...and I'll take care of the rest' Kasai said.

I closed my eyes and I started build up my energy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ankoku said.

"I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again." I said and released all of my energy towards Ankoku, who in return released her energy towards me.

'Hana...your holding back...you have to release more.' Kasai said and I did it...but at a price.

Ed's p.o.v:

I watched as both Hana and Ankoku released they're energy at the other. Both looked determined to win, the energy hit each other and an explosion was heard, sending both Hana and Ankoku to opposite walls.

Hana laid there and Ankoku slowly got up.

"Ha...you really are weak." Ankoku said and then looked shocked when a barrier formed around her. "What is this?" she asked looking for a way out.

"This...Ankoku...is where you're going to be spending the next century in." Kasai said appearing in front of everyone. "I'll go take her to a place that no one will be able to reach." She said and they both disappeared.

Everyone ran to Hana who was still lying there.

"Is she ok?" Ella asked, and Alison shook her head.

"I'm afraid not...she gave he own life to put Ankoku away." Alison said sadly, everyone's eyes started to tear up.

"How can she die?" Ella asked while the tears started to fall.

"I can't believe she's gone." I said slowly the tears were falling. I looked around to see that everyone was crying.

"We're not going to let her die." I looked up to see all of the goddess's behind us.

"What can you do?" Virginia asked.

"We haven't done it for awhile...but we can bring her back." one of them said.

"But isn't she at the gate?" al asked.

"No...The people who helped the goddess's have a different place to go...if you guys would please get out of the way...we can start." everyone moved away from Hana and watched as the goddesses formed a circle around Hana. They all closed their eyes and suddenly all of Hana's cuts and bruises started to disappeared.

"What's happening?" I asked Ella.

"I think they're all using their powers to heal Hana." she said.

Hana's eyes slowly opened, she sat up and looked around. "Why is everyone crying?" she asked.

"Hana?" everyone ran towards Hana.

"The one and only." she said.

"You did it!" Alison yelled excited.

"Great...now can everyone please let me breathe." she asked and everyone laughed.

"They're right you know Hana." I looked to see Kasai standing right in front of Hana. "You're the first one who would be willing to give up your own life to save us...thank you." Kasai said.

"It was no problem...a little painful...but it wasn't a problem." Hana assured them. "But what are you going to do now?"

"Where all going to make sure that Ankoku never gets out." the goddess of air replied. "What about you...now that Ankoku isn't here anymore...you can finally be normal."

"I still have to do some stuff before I can ever be normal." Hana smiled and stood up. "I guess this is good bye Kasai."

"We'll meet again someday...but right now...we'll say good bye." Kasai said and Hana nodded.

"We're going to send you to where you need to be." the goddess of ice said and everyone disappeared. me, hana, al, Russell, and Fletcher were back at the hotel.

"That was interesting." Hana said and everyone agreed.

'I don't know what we're going to do...but I'm just glad your with us.' I said inside my head looking at Hana who seemed to be truly happy.

Hana's p.o.v:

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ed asked me for...I lost track but I knew it had to be a big number.

"I'm fine...nothing bad really happened." I responded while lying upside down on the couch.

"Nothing bad happened...you freaking' died!" Ed reminded me.

"Yeah so...why do you care?" I asked with a smirk, and I thought I saw Ed blush but I didn't know for sure.

"Uh...because if you weren't here then who would I torture?" he smirked and I thought for a moment.

"I've got it! You could torture lazy ass." I said with a smile.

"Why?" al asked me.

"Because...if I'm not here then his job would be a whole lot easier...and we wouldn't want that." I told al and Ed nodded in agreement.

"She does have a pint." a voice said and I sat up and my smile grew even bigger.

"What 'cha doing here...Alison?" I asked.

"Because Ella and Virginia made me come here." she said and I blinked.

"Why?"

"Because they wanted to make sure your ok...oh and they wanted me to ask you a question." she said sitting on the couch with you.

"What?" you asked

"They wanted me to ask if you and Ed are a couple yet." she said only loud enough for me to hear. Unfortually I was so surprised that I kinda fell off the couch and everyone laughed.

"What?" I said getting off the ground. "Why would they ask such an idiotic question?" I asked really annoyed.

"Don't ask me...you know them better than anyone." she reminded me. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"What do you think?" I asked sitting back on the couch.

"What do they want to know?" Ed asked.

"Nothing." I said really quickly, and Ed raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon...I wanna know." Ed wined.

"Aw...why don't you wanna talk about it?" Alison asked me innocently.

"I just don't feel like it...and if you even try it...you're going to find yourself falling out the window." I threatened.

"You wouldn't do that...would you?" Alison asked and I looked at her.

"I would...and you know it." I said to her and she kinda moved away from me, Ed laughed making me blush a little.

Ed's p.o.v:

"Hana...you look a little pale." Alison said putting her hand on Hana's forehead, then removing it really fast. "Ow...that hurt." she said shaking her hand.

"Now that you mention it I am feeling a little tired." She yawned and laid her head on the couch, within seconds she fell asleep.

"Looks like she still won't let people worry about her." Alison sighed getting up off the couch.

"Yeah...that's Hana for you." Al said.

"What did you say to her to make her fall off the couch?" I asked with interest.

"Well...I would tell you...but if Hana found out...she would kill me...and I kinda want to live." Alison said with a smile.

"Tell me." I wined.

"Fine...but if you tell Hana about it I will deny it." Alison said and I nodded. "Virginia and Ella wanted me to ask Hana if the two of you were going out." Alison said, I started to blush and both Alison and Al started to laugh. "Trust me...even if you were...I wouldn't tell that to them, because if they found out that hana had a boyfriend...um let's just say it's a good thing Hana knows how to fight." Alison said and I kinda backed away. "Don't worry...if anything Hana is probly the only one who can control them." she smiled.

"Why's that?" al asked.

"Because...um I really don't know...all I know is that they'll listen to her. Just be lucky about that...I better go, it was fun." she said and disappear.

"This are going to be even more interesting." I sighed and al nodded in agreement.


End file.
